Adultera
by EsmedeCullen
Summary: Bella vive una maravillosa vida de casada junto a Jacob, pero de un segundo a otro todo empieza a cambiar cuando conoce a un chico de ojos verde mucho menor que ella que la tienta hasta el punto de no poder aguatar el caer en la tentación...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: ¡ACCIÓN!

Bella POV

La sensación de tenerlo tan cerca nunca a cambiado, y creo no cambiara jamás. Este hombre me hace sentirme en el mismísimo paraíso.

Jake, Jacob Black, mi esposo por 20 años y el mejor padre del mundo, es el hombre de mis sueños, el hombre que roba mis alientos y se deleita con mi cuerpo. Bueno eso dice él que siempre ha sido un gran adulador, pero un adulador maravilloso.

Aunque nuestros cuerpos hayan cambiado, nuestro amor sigue intacto, tal cual desde la primaria donde lo vi por primera vez. Recuerdo que estaba en la cafetería y no conocía a nadie, era la chica nueva. Él estaba sentado en una mesa que se volteo a observarme, las chicas me miraban con odio y los chicos como hipnotizados. Baje la vista por que me sentí verdaderamente cohibida, pero cuando la volví a levantar el estaba frente a mi con una sonrisa despampanante y una piel bronceada que te incitaba a ser tocada, desde ese entonces comenzamos a conocernos, una semana después nos hicimos novios. Jake fue mi primer beso, mi primer caricia y mi primera vez, y será el último eso es un hecho.

Continuo masajeándome los pechos mientras seguía penetrándome, Jake y yo teníamos una diferencia de edad de casi 10 años, pero nunca hemos tenido problemas en la cama, el es un magnifico amante.

Dios lo amo, igual que una quinceañera, lo amo como en nuestro primer año, cada una de sus caricias o embestidas hacen vibrar mi cuerpo por completo. Me aferré a sus glúteos para allegarlo más a mi cuerpo y de esa forma que me penetrara mas profundo, solté un gritito de placer, este hombre me enloquecía.

¡Oh bella!- grito.

Shhhhhhh… los niños están en sus habitaciones- susurre cerca de su oído, todo con jadeos, pues mi excitación estaba casi en su punto culmine.

Dios bella, estas estrecha…. Oh dios… que roce- agregó acercándoseme a los labios donde profirió un gemido magistral que me llevo primera al orgasmo.

Jake- gemí solo para él, no quería que nuestros hijos escucharan nuestro encuentro.

Jake dio unas cuantas estocadas más y llegó a su propio orgasmo. Me encantaba cuando se quedaba recostado sobre mí y aun con su erecto pene dentro de mi intimidad, mi cuerpo se lo agradecía a cada segundo. El se dedicaba a susurrar cuanto me amaba y mientras yo acariciaba su cabello.

Papas- se escucho preguntar tras la puerta, me sobresalté y me dio mucha vergüenza que nuestra hija hubiese escuchado mientras hacíamos el amor.

Dios- susurre llevándome las manos a la cara.

¿Qué pasa Nessie?- preguntó Jake.

Esto…. ¿Interrumpo?- pregunto ella, eso me hizo sonrojar más.

No, ya habíamos terminado- confesó él riéndose en mi cara, lo mire con fingido odio.

Uf eso me alegra- dijo entrando a nuestra habitación.

No te autorizamos a entrar- dijo otra vez Jake tratando de llamarle la atención.

Da lo mismo, igual abrías accedido- agregó regalándonos una despampanante sonrisa.

Sabes que no me resisto a tus encantos- rodee los ojos- cuéntanos ¿Qué quieres esta vez?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. Renesmee que por cariño llamábamos Nessie se acostó entre nosotros.

Papi- agregó con dulzura, volví a rodear los ojos.

Siiiii.

Tu podrías por casualidad ¿prestarnos el auto?- que pilla.

Quisiera nena, pero…- fue interrumpido.

Por fa- carita de perrito hambriento- ¿má?- se dirigió a mí.

Jake- le critiqué, eso era jugar sucio, ella sabía que no podía negarme a su carita.

Es que iremos a ver a unos amigos, má déjanos ir…- pucheros noooooo…

¿déjanos?- preguntó Jake.

Sip, a Grace y a mí, pliiiiiiiiis… pasaremos a buscar a Jessy y Ang- amigas de Renesmee, compañeras de la Universidad, gemelas.

Peor aun ¿4 chicas hermosas y solas? Muy tentador en los bares a los que van- agregó un sobre protector padre.

Pá, no seas así, aparte si me hubieses regalado el auto que me prometiste no les estaría interrumpiendo sus cositas.

Hey…- agregué.

Má, tengo que apelar a todos los recursos que tengo.

Solo para que no sigas sonrojando a tu madre, las llaves están en mi pantalón.- se paró de un brinco y con una gran sonrisa.

¿Sabias cuanto amo tu tarjeta de crédito?- preguntó. Jake sonrío agraciado.

Bolsillo trasero… ustedes me llevan a la banca rota.- confeso sobre actuando.

Los amo- agregó saliendo de la recamara.

No lleguen muy tarde y…

Precaución, ya sé má.- y se fue.

Ahora que las niñas habían crecido era todo tan sencillo, solo nos queda Anthony mi pequeño de 9. Renesmee ya tiene 19 y Grace 17, me gusta la complicidad que hay entre ellas, una gran hermandad. La cara de Jake me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Hace mucho que lo notaba extraño, ido de los temas y pensativo, había veces que se quedaba 30 minutos mirando la nada. Me asustaba lo que estuviese pasando por su cabeza, nuestro matrimonio estaba bien, o eso es lo que creo. Nunca peleamos, las niñas son obedientes no les causamos problemas ni nada, no se por qué siempre llega tan estresado, es como si me quisiese decir algo pero no se atreve, a veces lo quiere hacer, me dice "bella…. Tengo…" pero luego cambia totalmente de tema. A lo mejor el no esta conforme con nuestro matrimonio, pero si es que no lo estuviese no me diría cada segundo lo mucho que me ama. Esto ya me tenía mal, mi imaginación es bastante elevada, no me gustaría comenzar a imaginar cosas malas.

¿Qué piensas?- preguntó, gracias dios por darme una ayudita.

Nada tan profundo… a diferencia de ti- agregué.

¿Qué?- se acomodó un poco en la cama para poder platicarme.

Jake ¿crees que soy boba?- mi rostro estaba muy serio.

Por supuesto que no cariño ¿Por qué tendría que pensar eso?- estaba extrañado, su cara lo denotaba.

Cariño- acaricie su rostro- te conozco de toda la vida, se que hay algo que te tiene preocupado, y para serte sincera que ahora me tiene preocupada a mí.- concluí acariciando su cabello.

No es nada preciosa, de verdad- pero escondió su rostro abrazándome.

La monotonía, crisis de los 20 años- agregué pensativa.

¿crees que ando pensando en separarme?

No sé si separarte, pero en nuestra relación si que estas pensando.- agregué mas dolida de lo que pensaba. Dios tengo 36 años si es que esto se acabo tienes que comportarte como una adulta, seguiremos viéndonos de por vida, nuestras hijas nos unen.

Bella- me acarició y beso los labios- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que ya no te amo?- me encogí de hombros- te acabo demostrar que sigues siendo el amor de mi vida y ¿Tú piensas que no te quiero? ¿Qué no te amo?- suspiró- dios, me es tan difícil confesártelo, pero tengo que hacerlo antes de que sigas imaginando cosas que no son- su acotación me desconcertó aun más.

Dios ahora si que tengo susto Jake.

Aun pareces una niña pequeña cuando pones esa cara, los años te pasan por el lado estas igual que siempre mujer, hermosa como ninguna- luego me beso apasionadamente.

Dime- pedí sobre sus labios.

Bella… Isabella me ofrecieron un proyecto, un gran proyecto.

Pero eso es magnifico.- volvió a suspirar.

Es una proyecto que ya empezó, pero me propuso para la vicepresidencia y encontraron que soy la figura propicia para el cargo.

¡Dios Jake lo que siempre soñaste!- me incorpore un poco mientras gritaba emocionada, emoción que no llegó hasta el primer involucrado ¿Qué le sucedía? Había postulado desde hace años a ese cargo ¿Por qué ahora estaba tan triste? O ¿poco emocionado?- ¿Cuál es la parte mala?

Siempre tan perceptiva- concluyo.

Es el puesto de tus sueños y no estas riendo, ni saltando, ni mucho menos llorando como cuando no te la otorgaron- confesé, el rodó los ojos.

Es que… bella… el proyecto es en Forks…- ese lugar estaba realmente lejos, y era espantoso, de clima lluvioso, húmedo, verde, demasiado verde para mi gusto. Lo íbamos a extrañar, pero no podía ser tan egoísta.

Te voy a extrañar- estaba a punto de llorar.

No bella, no lo harás- ¡oh eso si que no!

Tu iras, no puedes estancar tu carrera, tienes que ir, después de un tiempo podremos estar juntos otra vez ¡¿prométeme que iras?- le pedí, no podía dejar que se limitara. Tendríamos que esperar hasta que le ofrecieran algo como eso acá después, porque a mi no me gustaría irme a vivir a Forks y menos a los niños.

Lo prometo, nos vamos a Forks… es un grandioso proyecto, las niñas están trasladadas a la universidad de allá, Anthony en la preparatoria y por lo que me contaron unos conocidos hay varias agencias publicitarias que estarían felices de recibir a la eminencia Black- agregó, yo aun procesaba la información… nooo ¿volver a Forks? Ni Jake sabia que viví ahí, ese lugar me deprimía, me ponía mal, solo los recuerdos lo hacían, me fui a los 10 años de ese mugroso pueblo, no volvería ahora, eso si que no.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Verdades y noticias

Bella POV

Los niños no van a querer irse- agregué, esa era mi única forma de tratar de convencerlo para que nosotras nos quedáramos.

Van a querer bella, Emmett y Rossi también se van, a él también le ofrecieron un puesto.- no podía creer, ya no tenia opción, eso por último se los haría un poco más fácil a las niñas, ellos no se opondrían por que amaban a su papá. ¡Eso! amo a Jake y aunque me duela el alma tendré que apoyarlo en esto. Su carita se veía tan expectante, como pidiéndome a gritos que por favor lo apañara y eso es lo que haría, lo amaba mas de lo que me preocupaba volver a Forks.

Está bien… te apoyo- susurré.

Lo sabia… dios eres la mujer perfecta Mi bella- agregó y después de eso me volvió a besar. Poco a poco comenzó a bajar por mi cuello dando mordiscos hasta que llego a mis senos, los cueles chupo, lamió y succionó. Siguió descendiendo mientras con su lengua probaba todo mi cuerpo hasta que llego a mi entrepierna. Arquee la espalda cuando sentí su lengua masajeado mi centro. Dios la sensación era perfecta, tenerlo a él provocándome ese placer y adentrando 2 dedos en mi, era por la bajo excitante.

Dios Jake….- susurré mientras el metía y sacaba sus dedos y me lamia el clítoris.- dios me harás acabar- le dije.

Acaba en mis dedos amor… quiero sentir tu excitación en mi mano- volví a gemir, él era muy bueno haciéndome sentir placer. Mis gemidos eran constantes pero bajos, no quería que Anthony fuese a despertar.- déjate llevar… grita mi nombre- agregó. Sonreí ante la idea- hazlo como cuando éramos adolescentes- me acordaba tan bien de eso, de lo mucho que gritaba su nombre, pero ahora era diferente, me dedique a susurrar un poco más fuerte su nombre. Subió hasta llegar a mis labios y me beso, podía sentir el sabor de mi excitación en su boca lo que me excito aun más, velozmente remplazo sus dedos por su erecto pene, el cual entro con suma facilidad, llevo un dedo a su boca y el otro a la mía, después de eso lo acerque a mis labios, necesitaba sentir su boca conectada a la mía. Sus embestidas eras llenas de pasión, constantes y bruscas, pero una brusquedad exquisita. Abrí más las piernas y subí un poco la pelvis, lo que permitiría una mayor penetración, lo quería sentir completamente en mí, necesitaba sentir toda mi cavidad llena por él. Sentir sus gemidos en mis labios su respiración caliente entrando por mi boca, era impagable, no sé cómo se me paso por la mente no irme con él, cómo pensé poder vivir sin sus caricias, no habría durado mucho, lo haría extrañado profundamente. Pasaron unos minutos más y ambos llegamos a la gloria susurrando el nombre del compañero. Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre mí y así se quedó diciéndome lo mucho que me amaba y lo feliz que lo hacia el que quisiese acompañarlo, todo esto aun con él dentro de mí. Era una sensación maravillosa, se lo pedí hace años, le dije que para mi significaba que todo el amor entregaba era con amor recibido, era como si con esa acción el me demostrara aun más que me amaba.

Será difícil, pero estaré junto a ti para apoyarte, como siempre- le susurré mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Te juro que serás feliz bella, te juro que estaremos unidos siempre, así como te gusta también- agregó observándome con picardía, después deposito un besito muy dulce y tierno en mis labios.

Te amo Jake…- susurré en sus labios- pero tu le dirás a las niños- agregué jugueteando.

Hey… malvada, sabes que a ti jamás te dicen que no- agregó.

Humilde… te aman, te acompañarían hasta el fin del mundo si se los pidieses- le confesé. Sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Lo sé, gracias por dármelos, ustedes son lo mejor de mi vida.- volvió a hundir su cara en mi cabello, todo esto aun penetrándome. Se volteo para él quedar de espaldas a la cama y yo encima de él.

¿Estas incomodo?- pregunte dispuesta a acomodarme a su lado.

¿Qué? ¿incomodo?- preguntó fingiendo sorpresa- tengo al amor de mi vida entre mis brazos, aun estoy dentro de ella sintiendo su calor y ¿me preguntas si estoy incomodo?- me reí de su respuesta- jamás cariño, no desearía estar de otra forma.- después de eso me acurruque en su pecho y nos quedamos dormidos.

Cuando desperté Jake aun me abrazaba contra su pecho. Me reí por la expresión de su rostro. Mantenía una marcada sonrisa. Con mucho cuidado baje de su cuerpo y fui a tomar una ducha, eran las 6 de la mañana y por lo que me había dicho Jake en una semana partiríamos, así que me quedaba mucho por hacer. La ducha fue corta, cuando baje Nessie estaba preparando café para su hermana que se veía bastante mal.

¿Resaca? O ¿Aún borrachera?- pregunte acercándome a Grece, deposite un besito en su frente y luego en el de Nessie.

No te burles de Grece má- agregó agraciada por la situación.

No me estoy burlando, diría que estoy un poco enojada contigo por dejar tomar a tu hermana.- agregué- mejor vayan a acostarte o si no su padre se enojara con ustedes.

¿Má?- preguntó Nessie- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- agregó.

Ya lo haces- me reí.

Má…- reprocho.

Ok dispara…

¿Qué tiene papá?- preguntó. Nessie era tan perceptiva a diferencia de Grece que parecía vivir su mundo.

¿Por qué lo preguntas?- yo también me había dado cuenta del extraño comportamiento de mi esposo.

Porque a andado distraído, a veces nos dice algo como: el lugar es precioso… o… todo lo que hago es pensando en ustedes, no lo olviden… realmente me esta alarmando la situación, ayer pensé en preguntarle, pero no quise- agregó con tono preocupado.

Estas alucinando- acotó Grace con un tono poco legible.

Algo pasa cariño, pero es él quien se los dirá… mejor vallan a dormir para que se les pase la borrachera- les dije.

Má… me toco guardia, no estoy borracha- mi hija sabia ser muy responsable, cuando le tocaba manejar ella no bebía ni una gota de alcohol.

Entonces duerme pareces zombie…- me reí.

Ok má- concluyo Grace que como pudo empezó a subir las escaleras, tendría que conversar con ella, no podía ser posible que se emborrachara tanto.

¿saben que los apoyaremos en todo verdad?- pregunto Nessie mirándome seria y fijamente.

Lo se mi vida- agregué acariciándole el rostro- ve a dormir un poco al almuerzo su papá les dará la noticia- concluí.

¿noticia?- se sonrió un poco.

Ve…- la empuje por la espalda para que se marchara a su cuarto.

EGOISTA…- me grito, sonreí.

Me dedique a preparar el desayuno para Jake, pero nunca despertó, al parecer había quedado muy cansado. Me reí ante tal pensamiento. Tampoco despertó mi hijo. Así que mientras escuchaba un poco de música, ordenaba un poco la casa hacia el almuerzo. Hice lasaña de espinaca, platillo favorito de la familia. Eran las 2 de la tarde y aun nadie bajaba, encendí mi netbook y me puse a revisar los email, no quería despertar a nadie, tenían la mala costumbre de enojarse, además Jake ya había vendido su consulta y los niños estaban de vacaciones. Me encontré con muchos email de Jasper, mi hermano, era un amor, es padre soltero, hace años diría que exactamente hace 22 se enamoró profundamente de María, ella quedó embarazada de un niñito hermoso que se llama Alonso, todo iba perfecto pero cuando ella dio a luz y volvieron a casa, se fue, lo abandono. También me encontré con algunos del trabajo, específicamente de mi jefe, eso me recordó que tenia que renunciar a mi trabajo y por lo menos pedirle una carta de recomendación, la cual sabia me diría con sumo agrado ya que me tenia mucha estima. Había uno que llamo enormemente mi atención, hace años que no hablaba con esta mujer.

Esme Cullen:

Mi queridísima amiga, hace mucho que no hemos hablado, debo admitir que e estado muy ocupada con la compañía. Desde que produjiste mi campaña e visto en ti una gran muchacha, eres como una hija para mí y bien que podrías serlo. Lastima es que vivamos tan alejadas, podríamos visitarnos más. Te había contado que tengo un hijo Ginecólogo, bueno el esta por llegar a casa, doy gracias al nuevo proyecto, mi otro hijo el más pequeño se esta por casar, bueno no es tan luego pero 3 meses más, ella es una mujer fascinante, digo mujer por que es mucho mayor que mi hijo ella tiene 39 y el 25. Pero bueno, así es el amor, no lo sabremos nosotras que estamos más que felices al lado de nuestros hombres. Amiga, me encantaría verte, apenas viaje te llamaré. Te quiere E. Cullen.

Tuve que responderle.

B. Black:

Esme, me siento muy feliz de que tu familia este perfecta y con muchos acontecimiento que me imagino te tienen al borde de la histeria, jeje. Con respecto a tu otro hijo, no creo que la diferencia de edad influya, cuando hay amor, nada más importa.

Lamento contarte que mi vida esta un poquito mal, a mi esposo también le salio un nuevo proyecto, se que eso me tendría que tener emocionada, feliz, pero no me gusta la idea, soy su esposa y no me queda de otra que cerrar los ojos, no pensar en mi si no que en él y en su felicidad. Quizás tarde o temprano termine acostumbrándome al lugar. Lamentablemente me tengo que ir a un pueblo muy alejado así que me temo que en bastante tiempo estaremos alejadas. Cuídate mucho, B. Black.

De repente me encontré a Jake observándome, me sonrojé ya que el email antes de enviarlo lo leí en voz alta. Dios trágame tierra.

Lo siento- susurré bajando la vista, el velozmente tomo mi mentón y me obligo a observarle.

No tomaré el proyecto- mis ojos se abrieron como plato, ¿él estaba dispuesto a dejar el proyecto por mí? Él estaba dispuesto a renunciar a sus sueños por mi egoísmo, eso no podía ser. Me sentía verdaderamente miserable.

No, esa es mi última palabra- acoté.

¿Qué? ¿pretendes que me marche y deje a mi familia no sé por cuanto tiempo?- preguntó, a lo que negué automáticamente- ¿Qué dejé a mi esposa? Bella te amo, un sueño no se compara a todos lo que tengo por realizar contigo.- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Cuando mis papas murieron…- tenía que contarle la historia, pero no podía era como si no me salieran las palabras, como si no las supiese pronunciar.

¿Qué amor? Me dijiste que cuando tus papas murieron ustedes se fueron donde una tía.- esa era la historia oficial, con Jasper habíamos quedado de jamás contar lo que verdaderamente habíamos pasado, pero si mi actitud dañaba a mi esposo el debía saber la razón por la que me sentía extraña al ir.

Te mentí- le susurré.

¿Qué?- pregunto extrañadísimo.

Eso… te mentí, nunca existió una tía- le confesé.

¿Por qué me mentiste?- preguntó enojado- en una estupidez bella. Me mentiste en una estupidez.- me estaba gritando.

Lo siento- me puse a llorar.

Lo siento… ¿con eso lo arreglas todo? ¿en que más me haz mentido? ¿me amas o no? ¿te llamas Isabella Swan o eso también forma parte de la mentira? O mejor aún ¿mis hijos son mis hijos?- estaba burlándose de mi desgracia, aunque el no tenía como saberlo.

Te mentí, te mentí por que la verdad… la verdad es vergonzosa- balbucee.

Con lagrima lo intentas arreglas todo Isabella…- estaba muy enojado y era lógico cuando nos comprometimos decidimos contarnos todo incluso si nos empezaba a gustar otra persona, incluso ahora si necesitábamos algo mas en la relación, lo que fuese, pero ante todo sinceridad. Y yo le había mentido de toda mi vida, de vivencias que jamás ocurrieron, etc.- perfecto si no quieres ir, no inventes cosas para quedar mal yo.

¡CALLATE!- le grite. Jamás lo había hecho, pero necesitaba que me escuchara, se quedó estupefacto, sus ojos se abrieron como plato.- Nos mandaron a un internado… como Jasper es mayor que yo lo mandaron a una sección de niños más grandes- no lo miraba a los ojos, pero sabia que aun estaba sorprendido por como le grite, aunque nunca me dejaba en las discusiones nunca le gritaba.- estaba sola… sola… de vez en cuando lo podía ver, nunca me hablaba decía que todos en su cuarto lo odiaban y si sabían que tenia una hermana podían desquitarse conmigo. Era feliz, dentro de todo, era feliz con lo que tenía. Hasta que James, aun lo recuerdo cuando cierro los ojos- dije esto cerrándolos- el director del internado, me dijo que me hacia falta una ducha, era de noche, me llevo a los camarines y… dios y… me violó- después de esto levante los ojos para mirar la reacción de Jake, que se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la otra a la boca- me amenazo con maltratar a Jasper si le decía algo o si me negaba a seguir con "el juego" como decía él. Tuve que dejarme manosear, tuve que hacerle todo lo que el me pedía yo con 7 años. Siento tanto no habértelo contado Jake, pero me avergonzaba, cuando le dije a Jasper y logramos escaparnos hice como que nada había pasado- lo miré nuevamente, su rostro estaba contraído- siempre consideré que fuiste el primer hombre en mi vida, el primer beso que desee dar, la primera caricia que con el alma anhele, siento que de verdad no sea así- lloré. No me había percatado de más presencia, Nessie estaba tras de mí con la boca tapada y llorando. Se acercó velozmente y me abrazó, Jake no se movía de su lugar.- te preguntaras que tiene que ver esto con irnos ¿verdad?- le pregunté.

Si- susurró.

Fue en Forks… el internado esta en Forks- se arrodillo para poder hablarme.

No nos iremos, definitivamente no- agregó con tono tajante.

Iremos, solo necesitaba hacerte ver el temor que me da estar en ese pueblo, no el acompañarte, jamás pienses que es porque no te amo o no quiero estar contigo. Solo que siento un poco de miedo, no me gustaría avivar más recuerdos- le confesé.

Má lo siento tanto- agregó Nessie besándome.

Lo sé, cariño. Solo necesitaba decirle la verdad a tu padre, lamento que ayas escuchado- le confesé.

Siempre puedes decirme lo que desees, má soy tu hija, puedo apoyarte.

Lo siento preciosa, siento haberte juzgado, pero me dolió que no confiaras en mí, soy tu esposo, quiero saber verdades, no mentiras ¿prométeme que jamás volverás a mentirme?

Lo prometo…- después de eso Nessie fue a despertar a sus hermanos, le pedí que no les comentara lo que habíamos hablado. Nos sentamos a la mesa a comer. Jake me abrazaba cada vez que podía. Estaba en la cocina sirviendo el almuerzo cuando derepente se acerco a mí por detrás, apoyando su intimidad en mi glúteo.

Y déjame decirte una cosita… si fui el primero en hacerte el amor, eso jamás cambiara- me sentí tan feliz de que él lo sintiera así, que no pode aguantar las ganas de besarlo. Lo hice apasionada y desesperadamente.

Hey chicos… consigan un cuarto- Nessie y sus cosas, nos susurro lo del cuarto- ojala encuentre un hombre que me ame tanto, suertúda- me dijo.

Hey tú, no busques, aun eres mi niña- le dijo Jake tomándola en brazos y llevándola hasta la mesa. Serví y empezamos a comer.

Y bien… aunque creo saber de que va la cosa podrían contarnos más afondo la "noticia"- agregó Nessie, Jake casi se ahogó. Me miró con reproche, me limité a sonreírle.

¿Qué noticia?- preguntó Anthony muy intrigado.

Papá y mamá nos tienen que dar una noticia y debo decir que aunque me intrigue un poco, ya debes tener todo listo ¿verdad?- preguntó Nessie mirando a su padre.

Si- agregó este sonriéndole.

¿Pueden decirnos a todos de que va la cosa?-pregunto Grece.

Bella- pidió apoyo, sabía cuanto lo costo decírmelo a mí.

Sucede que su padre- dije tomándole la mano- por fin se le valoró y le otorgaron un nuevo proyecto. Es un proyecto que le otorga mayor estabilidad a su carrera, y monetariamente lo mismo. Es un proyecto que aparte de cambiarnos la vida, se la cambia completamente a él, este a sido su sueño por años, y e visto como a sufrido millones de decepciones, pero esta vez es diferente se gano su lugar, pero…

¿pero qué?- preguntó un desconfiado Anthony.

Pero, para eso tendremos todos que hacer un gran sacrificio- acoté.

¿sacrificio cómo?- preguntó otra vez, al parecer era el único que no comprendía para donde llevaba el hilo de la historia.

Tendríamos que trasladarnos- agregó Jake.

¿A dónde?- preguntó Grece.

A Forks- y ahí esta la cara que esperé, menos de Nessie que como ya se había enterado no estaba tan sorprendida.

Forks… ¿Península de Olympic?

Al noroeste de Washington…- agregó el un poco agraciado por la forma en que su hija le pregunto por el pueblo.

Pero… en ese lugar llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de Estados Unidos- agregó mirándome casi al borde de la histeria.

Lo sé- agregué.

A ti no te gusta la lluvia, ni lo frío, te gusta el sol má… no vallas- apeló en dirección a su padre.

¿Qué pasara con tu clínica?- preguntó un serio Anthony, mi niño era tan inteligente para algunas cosas, tan lógico, pero en otras tan niño.

La vendí- agregó Jake. La cara de mi hijo fue de gran sorpresa.

¿Cómo que la vendiste?- preguntó.

La vendí Anthony, tengo sueños, aspiraciones y espero de corazón que ustedes me apoyen- les pidió.

Es casi una misión suicida- agregó el niño- mi vida esta aquí ¿sabes cuanto me demoré en que mi grupo me aceptara?- empezó a gritar y se levantó.

Siéntate, estamos conversando- agregó tranquilamente Jake.

Impones, impones e impones ¿Cuándo nos preguntaras nuestra opinión?- grito sin sentarse.

¡SIÉNTATE!- gritó Jake dando un pequeño golpe en la mesa, golpe que nos hizo saltar a todos y que hizo que Anthony se sentara en el instante.- lo siento- dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza.- se que es raro y de improviso, pero este es mi sueño, y lo quiero compartir con ustedes. Tendré el tiempo que me haz pedido Anthony, trabajaré mucho menos, podremos compartir más como familia, por favor dame la oportunidad, Nessie ya me apoya- ella asintió- aunque a Grace le cueste un poco lo va a hacer, y aunque pienses que no me interesa o que tu opinión no es importante, a mí me importa, a tu mamá le importa, el pueblo es pequeño se hará fácil, por favor hijo apóyame- le pidió. Anthony suspiro.

¿Si te respondo me puedo ir a mi cuarto?- preguntó.

Si- susurre.

No me quiero ir, no quiero perder a mis amigos, pero si es lo que deseas te apoyare, apoyare la decisión que tome la familia- después de eso subió hasta su cuarto. Jake estaba decepcionado por la respuesta de su hijo, estaba segura que él deseaba su aprobación completa.

Yo tampoco quiero perder a mis amigas, pá.- agregó Nessie- pero sabes que te apoyo, porque quiero lo mejor para la familia, te quiero más tiempo en la casa y si para eso tenemos que irnos a Forks el pueblo más nublado y lluvioso, lo haré.

Gracias amor, pero te tengo noticias, les tengo noticias- se quedó mirándolas con expectación haber si con eso se les arreglaba un poco el animo.

Vamos suéltala…- pidió Grece.

A Emmett también le ofrecieron un puesto en este proyecto, también se van- Nessie se puso a gritar de felicidad y se fue directo al teléfono.

Por ahí va mejorando la noticia, a ti no se te pasa nada por alto- agregó Grece- y sabes de sobra que te apoyo, hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario, los amo- ambas se fueron al segundo piso, Nessie aun colgada al teléfono.

Sabia que te apoyarían- le dije mientras me sentaba en sus piernas.

No todos- agregó apenado.

Déjame hablar con Anthony, es solo cuestión de tiempo.- trato de sonreírme, pero su sonrisa fue tan pobre que me llego a dar pena, pero eso lo besé, para borrar esa mueca. Lo besé con gran pasión.

Siempre sabes como distraerme- susurro con voz ronca.

Te conozco, se como tratar a mi marido.

Te amo, bella- me confeso aun sobre los labios. Me alejé un poco para poder mirarlo.

Tanto como yo a ti- le dije y volví a perderme en sus labios.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: En Forks

Bella POV

Las cosas se habían arreglado un poco en cuanto a Anthony, le tratamos de ofrecer algunas cosas pero nada resultaba hasta que nos dijo que quería aprender a tocar el piano, siempre me había negado ante su petición, pero bajo estas circunstancias le ofrecimos el piano que él eligiese y clases particulares. Jasper me llamo y me pidió poder irse con nosotros, el viviría en la casa de nuestros padres con su hijo. Me pareció la mejor de las ideas, tenerlo cerca de mí era una gran forma de sobrellevar esto.

El vuelo salía a las 10 de la mañana. Fue un vuelo tranquilo, Jake se había venido unos días antes para recibir las cosas y poder acondicionar la casa. Así que solo viajamos los niños, Jasper y mi sobrino.

Forks estaba tal como lo recordaba, sus calles húmedas, la vegetación por todos lados, los grandes árboles y los constantes boques. Todo tan húmedo como siempre, el cielo tan encapotado como lo recordaba.

Este lugar apesta- agregó Grece.

No eres del todo objetiva- agregó Nessie- lo que es a mí, me encanta.- Nessie era tan diferente a mí en el gusto climático, ella era la más feliz cuando los día eran nublados y llovía, o mejor aun cuando nevaba y tenia que usar grandes chaquetones y según ella parecer un osito polar. Estaba tan conectada con la humedad que ahora mismo andaba con un delgado suéter.

No es tan malo- agregó Anthony- ¿creer que hoy mismo podamos ir comprar mi piano?- preguntó.

¿Y lo dejaras tocar? Má parecerá niñita, mejor mételo a Fútbol americano o a luchas, no sé algo más masculino- acotó Grece revolviendo el pelo de su hermano.

No digas esas cosas Grece, si tu hermano desea tocar el piano entonces tocara piano- agregué.

¿sabes cuanto cuesta un piano?- preguntó ella.

Lo sé y tu padre también. De eso no te preocupes, o preguntaremos el costo del auto que le pediste- todos nos pusimos a reír.

Ba… por lo menos es algo que sirve- concluyo mirando hacia la calle.

Decidimos pasar a la tienda de abarrotes por abastecimiento, Jake mandaba a pedir comida mientras acondicionaba nuestro nuevo hogar. Entramos todos, estábamos felices. Me tenía tan bien la idea de que no me puse melancólica o triste por los recuerdos del lugar. De pronto escuche a mis hijas murmurarse.

Es tan guapo- agregó Nessie- dios su pelito rubio… ese es un ángel- me di cuenta que se referían a unos muchachos que estaban cerca de las cervezas.

A mi me gusto el de pelito oscuro, es muy lindo y creo me esta mirando- su pusieron rojas cuando sintieron las miradas de los muchachos. Miraditas iban miraditas venían. Mis hijas movían su cabello se reían y les coqueteaban, los muchachos eran realmente lindos y también les coqueteaban.

Está bien muchachas, caminen- agregué obligándolas a caminar- son mis nenas las protejo- dije a los muchachos los cuales me sonrieron muy agraciados, les devolví la sonrisa.

Má ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto Nessie.

A Tommy le hiciste elegir algo, yo lo quiero a él- agregó melodramáticamente.

Pídeselo a tu padre, quizás él te lo de- le dije sonriendo.

Má déjame pedirle su número ¿plis?- pidió.

Estás loca, puede ser un mal chico- le dije.

Que sobre protectora mujer, dame un minuto Grece- dijo

Hey… niña- trate de agarrarla pero no pude. Me puse a reír, mientras Grece me miraba con carita de perrito enfermo- anda, pero cuidado- le dije y seguí comprando, Jasper y Alonso estaba afuera esperándonos. Cuando tenía todo lo que necesitaba me fui directo a la caja registradora. Ahí me encontré con las niñas y 3 jóvenes.

Má ellos son Alec- Nessie me los estaba presentando me di cuenta que ese era el muchacho rubio que le había gustado- el Félix- y ese el que le gusto a Grece. Si Jake se enterase de que les estaba fomentando, se enojaría mucho.- y él el padrastro de los chicos es Edward.

Hola, bella- agregué dándoles la mano a todos, por último cuando estreche la mano del otro muchacho que me sorprendía fuese el padrastro de los chicos porque podría apostar que es un poco mayor que ellos una corriente eléctrica me inundo, tuve que separarme automáticamente porque la comezón me estaba… ¿Excitando? Dios no podía ser, ese muchacho podía ser casi mi hijo.

Hola bella…- los muchachos se alejaron un poco seguían conversando entre ellos- al parecer se gustaron.- dios ese muchacho era hermoso ¿Qué? Bella contrólate es un chiquillo.- ¿sucede algo? Estas como pálida te ayudo en algo- lo miré de pies a cabeza, tenía un cuerpo glorioso, dios nunca había deseado a otro hombre que no fuese mi esposo, sería mejor que me alejara de él lo antes posible.

Na… nada- tartamudee. Se poso una sonrisa se suficiencia en su rostro.

¿te gusta lo que ves?- me susurro, estoy segura que lo hizo para que los chicos no escucharan. ¿Qué se creía ese idiota? Soy una mujer casada.

¿Qué intentas?- pregunté extrañada.

No me digas que no me estabas observando con deseo, tu rostro es muy evidente- agregó agraciado.

Eres un…- pero las niñas llegaron rápidamente.

Mamá di que sí, di que sí, di que sí- pidió Grece.

¿Qué?- si no me dicen, no entiendo.

Nos invitaron a cenar a su casa como bienvenida, di que sí…- agregó poniendo carita.

Sería maravilloso- agregó Edward- además acaba de llegar mi hermano con su familia, será una cena de doble bienvenida- agregó sonriente. Una sonrisa preciosa. Dios bella deja de pensarlo. Al parecer se dio cuenta que su sonrisa me deslumbró, porque volvió a reírse, era un idiota, me coqueteaba y mas encima tenía mujer, ya que era el padrastro de esos chicos.

Tendríamos que preguntarle a tu padre y no sé si le guste la idea- agregué

Pero puedes mentirle…- agregó sonriendo.

Mamá no le miente- agregó tajante Nessie, al muy idiota se le borro la sonrisa del rostro, eso me agració.

Trataré de hacer lo que pueda- agregué, Nessie hace mucho que no se entusiasmada con un niño y pude ver un brillo especial cuando miraba a Alec.

Los esperamos entonces.- les escribió la dirección y sus números.

Adiós- agregó Edward observándome con ¿deseo? Moví un poco la cabeza para borrar imágenes obscenas que se estaban vislumbrando en mi cabeza.

Nos vemos- nos despedimos pagamos y subimos nuevamente al auto. Luego llegamos a casa.

¡FAMILIA!- grito Jake corriendo hacia mí. Me tomo en brazos y dio vueltas en el aire- te extrañe mucho… en mi cama- agregó con risas picaras las cuales acompañe.

Nosotras estamos muy bien- agregó Nessie agraciada.

Y lo estarán mejor- dijo él indicando hacia el garaje.

Mentira…- agregaron ambas al unísono.

Corran- les dijo él. Ambas corrieron en su dirección. Los autos eran hermosos, nunca e sabidos de auto, solo puedo decir que el de Nessie era gris y el de Grece blanco. Ellas estaban felices, se tiraron en los brazos de su padre y lo besaban.- tu regalo mañana mismo iremos a comprarlo ¿ok?- muy feliz Tommy respondió que sí. Entramos a la casa, todo estaba maravilloso, era obvio que Jake pidió ayuda porque estaba todo muy bien organizado.- ¿Qué te parece?- me preguntó.

Precioso…- le dije.

Ya no puedo esperar en mostrarte nuestro cuarto.- me reí. Nessie movió sus labios diciendo: usa tus encantos y convéncelo… me reí mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Cocinaré má…- agregó Grece, todo era parte de la estrategia, ya que si lo convencía no comeríamos en casa.

¿tú? ¿cocinar?- preguntó Jake riéndose- ya… díganme que se traman porque tu jamás haz entrado a la cocina.

Hey… eso es un insulto, además mamá esta cansada tiene derecho a descansar. Aparte ustedes se extrañan, no reclames esto es un regalo para ti.- todos reímos. Tommy hizo como que vomitaba.

Gracias- agregó Jake y me tomo de la mano. yo ya estaba completamente sonrojada.

Siempre me dejas en vergüenza.- le informe al muy bobo. Pero mi lindo bobo.

No me interesa- dijo acercándose directamente a mi cuello y besándolo.

Eres un bobo- le susurré entre un gemido.

Pero te encanto- me dijo acariciando mis pechos. Se separó un poco de mí para poder cerrar con llave la puerta.

Ególatra- agregué dejándome querer. Me llevó hasta la cama y se poso encima de mi entre mis piernas, automáticamente sentí su sexo.

No sabes cuento te extrañe- dijo. Me reí.

Lo sé- levantó una ceja cuestionando mi respuesta, llevé mi mano a su sexo y lo sentí reaccionar automáticamente- lo sé- me mordí el labio cuando lo sentí estremecer y gemir. Sin su ayuda no habría podido darlo vuelta y acostarlo de espalda a la cama, pero él me ayudo.- tendré que compensarte- le dije con una sonrisa, el también sonrió. Le saqué el chaleco y desabotoné su camisa, dejé su pecho desnudo y comencé a besar sus pezones, poco a poco fui bajando, besando su bien trabajado abdomen, Jake siempre se a cuidado muy bien el cuerpo, a pesar de tener 45 años es un hombre muy guapo que parece de mucho menos. Desabroche su cinturón y desabotone su pantalón, lo besé por encima de la ropa interior y después descubrí su sexo, automáticamente me lo llevé a la boca y él hecho la cabeza hacia atrás.

¡DIOS BELLA!- susurro un poco más fuerte de lo permitido.

Shhhhhhh…. No quiero que nos escuchen- dije, sería, una cosa era juego, pero no podía permitir que se nos escapara de las manos, ya no éramos adolescentes y no estábamos solos.

Lo siento preciosa- dijo tomándome de la cabeza y llevándome otra vez a la acción. Empezó a marcar el ritmo que deseaba. Me dedique a satisfacerlo. Pequeños gemidos escapaban de su boca.- no aguanto más… te necesito ahora mismo.- dijo y me levantó, me desvestí lo más rápido posible y me puse sobre Jake. Poco a poco me penetro. La sensación era excitante. Dios su cuerpo se movía al compás del mío. Era tan excitante sentir su miembro llenando por completo mi cavidad. Dejé de moverme por un momento, mientras él hacía todo el trabajo. Edward sabía como excitarme, una sola mirada me volvía loca… ¿Qué? Dios… ¿dije Edward? No, no podía ser. Mi esposo era el dueño de todas mis fantasías, pero díos ese hombre se estaba metiendo en mi pensamiento, no podía creer como podía estar haciendo el amor con mi esposo y pensando en otro hombre. Eso era realmente penoso. Jake se sentó en la cama y me abrazó. Puse mi rostro en su hombro y ahí me quedé con los ojos cerrados. La única imagen presente en mi cabeza eran esos ojos color esmeralda que me miraban con deseo. Jake llego al orgasmo y yo patéticamente tuve que fingirlo. Me sentía tan miserable por hacerle eso a Jake y más encima tenía que convencerlo para ir a la casa del hombre que no me dejó disfrutar de él.- te amo.- susurró tendiéndose en la cama y llevándome con el.

Yo igual- fue lo único que pude decir. Después de pasado los minutos hable- nos invitaron a cenar- solté rápidamente.

¿Quién?- estaba extrañado se notaba en su voz.

unos muchachos… en realidad invitaron a las chicas, pero como se dieron cuenta que nos las dejaría ir solas extendieron la invitación.- dije aun sin mirarlo.

No creo sea apropiado, bella- agregó.

Amor, hace mucho que no veía ilusión en el rostro de Nessie, si vieras como lo miraba- agregué mirándolo dulcemente.

No quiero que se ilusione y le pase lo mismo…- Nessie había sufrido mucho con su ex novio.

Pero no es lo mismo, y además tenemos que darle la posibilidad, ella ya es grande.- le dije.

Al final Jake aceptó ir… nos duchamos, vestimos y alistamos para poder ir. Le explique que sería una cena familiar, estarían los padres de los muchachos y los "abuelos" ya que legítimamente no lo eran. Lo único que me tenía intranquila era el volver a ver a ese muchacho que más encima era mucho más joven que yo. Aunque eso no tendría ni que importar, soy casada y tendré que controlarme.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: La cena y el primer

Encuentro

Edward POV

Resulto que bella y "SU esposo"… no podía entender como la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en este maldito mundo tenía maldita sea que estar casada. Apenas encuentro a la mujer que pienso podría ser la indicada, y no es que no ame a Tanya, pero es que esta mujer movió algo en mí, encendió aquella luz que creí siempre estaría apagada. Ya me había resignado a vivir de esa forma, y tiene que llegar ella con su cuerpo esbelto, sus ojos chocolate intenso y su cabello marrón al viento. Si de solo verla alejarse y mover sus maravillosas caderas, me excitaba.

Bueno retomando el hilo de lo dicho, resulto que bella y su maldito esposo, que más encima se notaban eran una maldita pareja feliz, él no dejaba de sonreírle y ella de responder… ¿Por qué se mostró tan ajena a mí? Cuando la salude apenas estrecho mi mano, se mostró tan indiferente. Pero bueno, resultaron ser la pareja feliz de la que no paraban de hablar Emmett y Rosalie, mi hermano y su esposa. Y más encima sus hijas eran muy amigas, no paraban de saltar cuando se vieron.

Bella se veía tan linda con ese vestido negro completo, hacía que su piel se viese mucho más blanca, un blanco muy sexy.

Es él Edward, el otro doctor que acepto el proyecto, el vicepresidente de la clínica- agregó mi hermano, por un lado sentí dicha de que estuviese aquí, y por otra parte rabia de que fuese él quien entrara al circulo de mi familia, al proyecto que con tanto esfuerzo habíamos logrado mi padre y yo.

Me da mucho gusto- agregué con mi tono más que fingido, pero del cual nunca se daría cuenta. Ese tipo era realmente un confiado

A mi igual Edward, y quiero formalmente darte las gracias por esto, era el sueño de mi vida, lo que me permite darle más tiempo a mi esposa a mis hijos, muchas gracias- dijo tendiéndome la mano… se notaba que estaba siendo sincero, al parecer hace mucho buscaba más tiempo para su familia… tiempo que podría poco a poco arreglar a mi beneficio… ¿no dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale?

Bellita… ¿no encuentras esta casualidad súper?- pregunto el tan infantil como siempre Emmett.

Me parece muy bien- agregó sonrojada lo que me parecía mucho mas excitante en ella. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hermosa? Esa mujer, porque era una mujer en todo el sentido de la expresión sería mía, aunque fuese una noche, pero sería mía ya después vería como se dan las cosas. Es ese momento vi a Tanya sonreírme y mi mundo se vino abajo, no podía hacerle esto, ella era maravillosa conmigo y lo que teníamos en nuestro hogar era maravilloso. Aparte esos muchachos me querían casi, casi como un padre o bueno como un amigo, no podía hacerle eso, pero es que esta mujer afloraba en mí los cortos 25 años que tengo. Siempre me comporte como un adulto y ahora como un chiquillo idiota que esta pensando engañar a su novia, con la cual pensábamos tener un bebé y con la cual hasta hace unas horas amaba profundamente.

Déjame decirte con sumo respeto Jacob- me interrumpió.

Oh por favor llámame Jake, a fines eres hermano de mi mejor amigo- le dio un golpe en el hombro al sonriente de Emm.

Ok, Jake déjame decirte que tienes una familia hermosa, tuviste mucha suerte- miré a su esposa dándole a entender por donde iba la "broma" que para mi no era nada de broma. Bella se termino por sonrojar aún más.

Lo sé… lo mejor que me pudo pasar en esta vida fue encontrarla- agregó el muy sonriente idiota- es la dueña de mi vida y milagrosamente yo de la de ella- golpe bajo, fue como recibir un puñetazo, empuñe con furia mis manos escondidas tras la espalda. ¡ENVIDIA! Esa fue la primera palabra que se me vino en mente… ¡CODICIA! Porque en este mismo momento estaba codiciándola a ella. Pero tendría que poner en marcha algún plan para saber si ella sentía un leve interés por mí, solo eso me bastaba, un "leve" interés era todo lo que necesitaba.

Carlisle- llame a mi padre- recuerdas los detalles a tratar, creo que sería un perfecto momento así Jake tiene unos día para dedicárselos a la familia- eso estaría por verse, pero necesitaba encontrar el momento exacto para interceptarla sola. A parte iba aceptar ir a conversar ahora si es que eso le daba tiempo libre con su familia.

No lo creo hijo- agregó papá.

No seas un aguafiestas- agregó Emmett que abrazaba a su esposa.

No, para mi sería un placer, aparte si me da unos días libres con mi familia… ¿pues que esperamos?- agregó un enérgico idiota que no paraba de sonreír, busco los labios de su esposa donde había ¿felicidad? ¿Estaba feliz de que su esposo tendría tiempo para ellos? Pues es obvio, es su esposo. La besó y se levantó para acompañarnos al despacho de mi padre.

Si quieres te puedes quedar con las chicas, los detalles ya los sabes y tienes mi misma opinión, por la cara de Jake creo que será mejor que te cerciores que las manos de tus hijos permanezcan donde estén a salvo.- agregó un agraciado Carlisle. Me sonrió el alma, era la escusa perfecta para no estar con ellos.

¿tus hijos?- pregunto el idiotita con curiosidad.

No legítimos, es que no les presente debidamente a mi futura esposa, Tanya es la madre de los chicos- le expliqué.

Aah… ahora me queda claro, y sí, por favor cerciórate que las manos de los muchachos estén en un buen sitio, no querrás que las pierdan ¿verdad?- pregunto serio, pero después se rió.

Déjenmelo a mí, sus manos no se acercaran más de lo debido a tus hijas- dije dándoles la espalda… antes de bajar me percaté que preguntaba "¿Cuánto esta debido para él?" sonreí ¿Qué pensaría si se diera cuenta que era su mujer que la que corría peligro? No quise pensar más en el tema. Justo cuando iba bajando paso lo tan anhelado por mi cuerpo, bella pedía indicaciones para ir al baño. Me fui rápidamente por el otro pasillo que daba al baño que le habían indicado y entre rápidamente. Trate de no respirar, estaba asustado y nervioso, con esto me estaba jugando la vida.

Bella POV

La cena me tenía hecha un manojo de nervios, ese hombre que era endemoniadamente sexy, no dejaba de dedicarme miradas furtivas, miradas que me ponían extremadamente nerviosa, además ¿Quién se creía para decirle a mi esposo que yo era una mujer hermosa? Porque eso se había dedicado a dar a entender toda la noche. Pedí permiso para ir al baño, necesitaba refrescarme, esta situación me estaba volviendo loca. La casa era tan linda, tenía fotos por todos lados que mostraban la niñez de mis amigos. Las fotos eran tan lindas, en una salía Emmett cubierto de barro jugando con un niño pequeño que de seguro era Edward. Al fin encontré la puerta del baño, me metí a tientas porque la luz estaba por dentro, pero antes de poder prenderla sentí unos enormes brazos rodeándome la cintura, estuve a punto de gritar pero la persona no me lo permitió, me la tapó velozmente. No sé como prendió la luz pero lo hizo, miré a todos lados para buscar algún espejo y poder ver quien era el agresor. No pude creer cuando vi aquel rostro frente de mí, pues había un espejo solo de mirar adelante. Ese pelo cobrizo lo reconocí al instante, me dejo sorprendida que fuese él quien estaba acosándome.

Prométeme que no vas a gritar…- pidió, asentí, realmente quería saber por qué hacía eso.

¿Que demonios te pasa?- le pregunte en un susurro.

Quería conversar contigo un momento- agregó suelto de cuerpo.

¿en el baño? ¿no pudiste pensar en otro lugar que no fuese un baño?- le cuestione.

¿habrías aceptado un café?- se cuestiono un momento el hecho de que si lo hubiese hecho o no.

Claro que no muchacho- recalqué muy bien la última palabra para que entendiera que conmigo jamás alcanzaría algo.

¿muchacho?- preguntó alzando una ceja y acercándose un poco a la puerta. Me sorprendí mucho cuando le puso llave al baño.

¿Qué pretendes?- pregunté intimidada.

Lo que tú desees…- dijo. Idiota ¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta lo que provocan sus palabras en mí? Aparte ¿Por qué me mira así?

Deseo que me dejes salir, mis hijas están allá afuera y no quiero tener algún problema con mi esposo- recalqué la palabra esposo.

No lo tendrás… no tiene para que enterarse- agregó el muy idiota mientras continuaba acercándose.

¿Qué te pasa?- pregunté dubitativa… esta situación ya me estaba incomodando enormemente.

Que me gustas… y mucho- terminó por acercárseme del todo. Sentí el calor que emanaba su cuerpo pegado al mío y sentí su exquisito perfume que no pude reconocer, quizás era su aroma. Sus manos se acomodaron en mi cintura… lo que me extraño fue que no me corrí ni siquiera un poco. Trate de ser conciente… este muchacho el hermano de Emmett y cuñado de mi gran amiga Rosalie… más encima cabe de casualidad que es hijo de mi gran amiga Esme a la que me acabo de encontrar aquí, en su casa… más encima se esta por casar… aaaah y obvio, se me olvidaba un detallito… tooooooda mi familia esta afuera, tenía que pensar en ellos.

Aléjate o voy a gritar- susurré, no gritaría porque eso se prestaría para un maldito pleito, pero tenía que hacerle ver a él que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

¿así?... pues hazlo- me tentó… dios esto era espantoso, empezó a besarme el cuello, a mordisquearlo sutilmente, me acercó más a su cuerpo si es que eso realmente era posible y me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando sentí su excitación en mi pierna. Dios me excite tremendamente, hasta solté un magistral gemido, lo sentí sonreír…

Esto no es correcto- agregué- amo a mi esposo…

Y yo no digo lo contrario… lo amas a él- agregó tajante- pero me deseas mí.- perdí el hilo de una maravillosa argumentación cuando sentí sus grandes manos acariciando mis pechos. Ese fue el momento exacto que me hizo perder la cabeza y actuar de forma impulsiva, pues subí mis manos hasta su cabello y lo atraje hasta mí, atrape sus labios con los míos de forma urgente. Desde que lo vi desee hacerlo. Instintivamente me tomo en brazos y yo por inercia entrelace mis piernas en su cintura. Me acomodó sobre el lavamanos. "bella reacciona" me pidió aquella consejera voz.

Esto… est-esto esta mal- dije tratando de despegarme de sus labios, pero no podía, este hombre era como una droga para mí.

No comparto la misma opinión… quizás diría que no es correcto, solo quizás, pero aun así tampoco lo creería del todo- agregó agraciado por mi acotación. Me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando sentí sus dedos curiosos en mi entrepierna, aun por sobre la ropa interior. "se te esta yendo de las manos" agregó sensatamente la voz en mi cabeza.

Para- le pedí, pero no me hizo caso. De repente de un segundo a otro sus manos tibias estaban produciéndome un placer enloquecedor, sus dedos frotaban mi clítoris de una forma que debería estar prohibida.

¿te gusta?- preguntó mirándome directo a los ojos. Solo asentí. "¿pero que demonios te pasa?" me preguntó… ¿pero que debía responder? No lo sabía… no sabía porque le estaba haciendo eso a mi esposo. A mi familia. Eche la cabeza hacia a tras, el deseo era embriagante, hacía un gran trabajo… ya me imaginaba si con las manos era un experto como sería con su boca o su sexo… "¿pero qué?... o sea ¿tiraras con él?" no lo sé… fue lo único que pude responder. Dejó de masajear mi clítoris y adentró un dedo en mi cavidad, me hizo soltar un gemido que le provoco gracias… o quien sabe por qué cosa se reía… mientras metía otro y se dedicaba a bombear besaba mi cuello.

Dios mío…- sentí mis paredes tensarse, estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo y en manos de otro, uno que se sentiría con libertades sobre mi. En manos de un hombre al que no amaba, un hombre que me tocaba como lo hacía James hace años, un hombre que solo me tocaba con placer… solo basto recordarlo para que mi excitación se fuera a la mierda y agradecía ciertamente por aquello, no quería que mi orgasmo perteneciera a otro. Lo aleje de mi esto no podía suceder, esto no podía volver a pasar… jamás… jamás…

¿Qué paso íbamos tan bien?- preguntó extrañado.

Esto no puede suceder, así que aléjate de mí.- le pedí, me baje del lavamanos y me acomode un poco el vestido.

Ya sabes de lo que soy capas de hacerte sentir, cuando quieras más solo vienes- agregó con una maldita sonrisa de suficiencia… maldito niñito mal criado, que se cree con el derecho de venir y destruir lo que nos a costado tanto sacrificio construir con el único amor de mi vida, al único que le pertenece mi cuerpo. Le puse una cachetada bien puesta.

Déjame en paz y te dijo, si le dices a alguien lo negare hasta la muerte, Emmett ha hablado mucho de tu fama y de lo mentiroso que eres, nadie te creerá- dije un poco asustada de que pudiese decirle a alguien- en cambio a mi… nadie dudaría de mi- le hice ver lo buena actriz que podría ser… este error empezó aquí y se moriría aquí. Salí del baño y fui directo al salón, quería conversar con mi amiga Esme, hacia tanto tiempo que no hablaba con ella en vivo y directo.

Bella… ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?- preguntó Rossi.

Es que me perdí… o sea de perder, perder no, pero me costo dar con el baño- dije y me percate que tras mí venía Edward. Me miró con extrañeza si que parecía verdad lo que acababa de decir.

Bella… eres tan despistada… y tu Edward ¿Por qué no estas con los demás?- preguntó Rossi.

Es que me mandaron a vigilar a los muchachos y poder ver sus manos en lugares que si están permitidos.

Jake…- agregamos Rossi y yo al unísono.

Me reí… lo único que deseaba era sacar ese remordimiento que me invadió cuando lo nombre, este sería el maldito error que me acompañaría siempre. Yo era feliz, no necesitaba nada más, esto se estaba haciendo muy difícil… si no cortaba de raíz con esto, terminaría por costarme mucho.

No volvería a caer en el juego de la seducción de eso estaba segura… soy una mujer casada… felizmente casada.

El resto de la velada pasó entre indirectas muy directas, pero todos estaban tan divertidos por las "bromas" que nadie se daba cuenta de los mensajes ocultos en lo que decía.

Trate de acortar la estadía en esta casa, ya me sentía demasiado incomoda, le susurré a Jake que me sentía mal, aunque igual no escapaba tanto de la realidad. Realmente me dolía la cabeza y me sentía mareaba. Nos despedimos y nos fuimos, como éramos tantos no me despedía de Edward ya que me fui antes al auto argumentando que estaba muy mareada. Me fui durmiendo todo el viaje, apenas si podía ver a mi esposo, pues cada ves que lo hacía el me sonreía genuinamente. "te amo" susurró. Me sentía tan culpable, me sentía una porquería de persona. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Le pregunte aquella voz que muchas veces tenían la respuesta "aléjate de él" agregó ¿pero cómo? "como sea" eso era verdad, tendría que alejarme de ese hombre fuese como fuese. Me hice la dormida para no tener que conversar, las chicas estaban en su mundo, creo que pensando en los muchachos que acababan de conocer, Tommy se había quedado dormido y estaba acomodado con su cabeza en las piernas de Nessie que le acariciaba su cabello y sus piernas en las de Grece que lo cubrió con la chaqueta de Jake. Todos estábamos muy cansados había sido una velada agotadora, llena de fuertes emociones.

Bajamos del auto, Jake sacó en brazos a su hijo que estaba completamente dormido. Todos se fueron a sus dormitorios incluidos nosotros. Cuando nos acostamos pude notar que Jake se acercaba mucho a mí, sería la primera vez que me negaría a tener… a hacer el amor con él. Pero me sentía una basura, empezó a besarme, pero ni chiste. Me hice la dormida. Tenía que esperar un momento, no podía después de lo que había pasado en ese baño, dejarme tocar por él. Necesitaba dormir, pensar y analizar las cosas.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Sin tiempo

Bella POV

La noche fue horrorosa, no pude dormir casi nada. Me sentía culpable, no es que hubiese hecho algo tan, tan malo, pero el solo hecho de no haberlo detenido a tiempo la situación me carcomía por dentro. Trate de hacerme la dormida cuando sonó el celular de Jake.

Lo tomo un tanto adormilado.

¿si?- preguntó. Al parecer reconoció la voz porque sonrió.- amigo mío… ¿Por qué demonios me llamas a las…- miró el reloj de su velador- dios mío son las 6 de la mañana ¿Qué quieres Emmett?- preguntó un poco molesto. Volvió a esperar- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora?- preguntó con un deje de decepción- no… pero… bueno quería pasar tiempo con bella… tu entiendes- acotó susurrando, sonreí un poco al imaginarlo sonrojado por estarle contando a Emmett un poco más de la cuenta.- estas loco… no a dormido muy bien, se a estado dando vueltas toda la noche, al parecer ahora concilió el sueño y ¿quieres que la despierte?- preguntó, como me conocía aquel maravilloso hombre. No había logrado engañarlo ni por un solo momento. Me removí y abrí lentamente los ojos.

¿Quién es?- pregunte fingiendo haber estado dormida.

No te preocupes bella… duerme- me dijo- cállate idiota- le habló al teléfono.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunté fingiendo sorpresa.

Nada amor… conoces a Emmett…- besó la comisura de mis labios.

Dale saludos- le susurré.

Bella te da saludos, y dice que no me dejara salir de la cama- me guiñó un ojo. Espero- esta bien… estaré ahí en un rato- dijo para luego cortar la llamada. Se acomodó y me acurruco dulcemente.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunté dudosa, aunque ya temía por donde iba la cosa. Antiguamente pasaba lo mismo, llamadas de improviso y salidas matutinas, retornos de madrugada, y al otro día era lo mismo.

Tengo que salir- susurró sobre mis labios.

Pero ¿Por qué? ¿No se suponía que anoche- lo que trajo a mí los recuerdos de lo sucedido con Edward- … eh… anoche quedaron de que tendrías unos días libres?- le recordé.

Si, pero me dijeron que hubo una complicación de último minuto con los tramites del establecimiento, hay que solucionarlos para poder seguir con el proyecto… Emmett me dijo que terminaríamos rápido y que luego podría volver a casa con unos días libres…- hice una mueca, esa historia me la conocía muy, pero muy bien.

Hoy quedaste de ir por el piano de Tommy- le recordé.

Iré, terminaré rápido y luego volveré para que vamos al centro comercial ¿ok?- suspiré, ya sabía que eso jamás pasaría-compréndeme… debo ir…- susurró sobre mi cuello, me removí un poco incomoda, mejor que saliera, me serviría para pensar y autoconvencerse de que no había pasado nada y así poder seguir con mi vida normal. Al parecer mi actitud no paso desapercibida por Jake- ¿Qué sucede Bella?- preguntó confundido con mi actuar.

Nada…- respondí velozmente, se que no se merecía mi rechazo, pero en este momento no podía ceder- no sucede nada cariño.

¿te enojaste verdad? Es eso… te enojo el hecho de que tenga que salir- agregó apenado, más desgraciada me sentía al hacerlo pensar que esto era culpa de él, no me enojaba, incluso comprendía, pero jugaría con eso, era mi única opción.

Es que siento que volverá a suceder lo mismo… salidas temprano y vueltas por la madrugada- ¡maldita! Dijo mi voz interna- me ilusionaste con que tendríamos más tiempo, pero imagínate ¡ya tienes que irte!- susurré bajando la cabeza, me sentía pésimo, no por lo que acababa de decirle a mi esposo si no por hacerlo sentir culpable de algo que no existía, porque incluso en estos momentos quería que saliera.

No volverá a pasar lo mismo, lo juro. Mi horario es totalmente diferente al que tenía allá… bella tu lo viste- levanto mi rostro para poder mirarme- te juro que no dejaré que suceda lo mismo que paso allá… te juro que me tendrás tanto tiempo en casa que desearás jamás habérmelo pedido- bromeó y sonreí.

Te amo- le dije con total sinceridad, porque yo a este hombre lo amaba con todo mi ser, con total adoración. Él era mi complemento, mi juntos para siempre, jamás podría cambiarlo por otro, jamás lo cambiaría por Edward, jamás volvería a dejarme tocar por otro hombre, porque yo completa le pertenezco solo a mi esposo… solo a Jacob Black.

Yo más…- dijo mientras me acariciaba la espalda.

Ya vete llegarás tarde en tu primer día de trabajo- le dije, realmente quería hacerlo, pero no podía dejar que por mi culpa fuese impuntual… por la tarde o bien si llegaba en la noche, me dejaría envolver en una maravillosa noche de placer.

No me interesa- dijo y me hizo sonreír, su actitud era muy infantil.

Y entonces… ¿Qué es lo que te interesa?- pregunte tentándolo acercando mi cuerpo más al de él.

Complacer al amor de mi vida…- agregó endemoniadamente sexy. Me mordí el labio y sentí humedecer mi entrepierna.

¿Así? Y ¿Cómo?- pregunte tentando la situación. Acerque más mi cuerpo al del. Empezó a besarme el cuello y a acariciar mis senos por sobre mi pijama. El contacto era maravilloso y me hizo olvidar todo al instante. Lentamente se acomodo sobre mi cuerpo, apoyando solo lo necesario de su peso, el necesario que lo volvía todo excitante.

Se me ocurre una forma maravillosa para demostrártelo- dijo.

Entonces demuéstramelo- lo necesitaba, necesitaba que me hiciera recordar todo el amor que nos inundaba cuando me acariciaba o el éxtasis total que me hacia sentir cuando juntos llegábamos a un maravilloso orgasmo.

Te amo mujer- agregó mientras desabotonaba la parte superior de mi pijama, que al terminar dejo mis pechos descubiertos.

Y yo hombre…- susurré mientras su contacto me hacia tiritar- y yo "MI" hombre- volví a decirle. Poco a poco bajo por mi cuello para llegar a mis senos y empezar a besarlos, morderlos y succionarlos. Tuve que arquear la espalda, el placer era maravilloso.

Eres sabrosa- dijo.

Jake…- susurre- me vuelves loca- Dicho eso sonrió. Decía que el que yo le dijera lo que me hacía sentir lo excitaba de sobremanera. Bajó su mano y me acarició. Solté un sonoro gemido.

Estas tan húmeda…- su voz estaba absolutamente ronca- tan dispuesta a mis caricias… tan lista para mi- agregó sobreexcitado. Acariciaba sin sosiego mi sensible clítoris, que me provocaba grandes espasmos. Siguió la acción introduciendo un dedo en mi sexo, solté pequeños gemidos. Tenía que controlarme, ya que la casa estaba en silenció y los chicos podían escucharnos.

Jake…- susurré.

¿Mmm?- seguía succionando mis pechos…

Te necesito- y fue lo que basto para que se posara sobre mí, bajó su pijama y ya estaba listo para darme placer. Se posó en la entrada de mi sexo y poco a poco, diría que con una lentitud enloquecedora, se introdujo completamente en mí.

Dios… tan estrecha como siempre- gruño Jacob.

O dios mío…- susurré. Me enloquecía el ritmo lento que llevaba.- más…- le pedí y comenzó a moverse velozmente, su miembro se moldeaba tan bien en mí, el roce, la fuerza con la que tenía que entrar, porque siempre fui muy estrecha me encantaba. Puse mis manos en su cintura, sentí su piel caliente y sudada. Me miraba tan excitado.

Te amo- susurró, levanté mis manos y acaricie su rostro, besó mis manos con total devoción. Tomó mi cintura y su ritmo fue aún más rápido, abrí lo que más podía mis piernas es que quería sentirlo lo más dentro posible, quería que me llenara de él. En momentos como este era donde me daba cuenta que mi vida siempre le iba a pertenecer solo a él, que mis orgasmos solo podría escucharlos él, jamás, nunca más volvería a estar con Edward, bueno no estar, estar, pero nunca más me dejaría tocar por él, no le daría el placer de tener una aventura más en su repertorio. Juntos llegamos a un majestuoso orgasmo, Jake gruñó un poco fuerte, pero antes de que todo pasara a mayores lo acallé besándolo. Ya habíamos terminado, pero el seguía entrando en mi de forma muy lenta, su rostro, su aroma, su respiración, las gotitas de sudor que corrían por su pecho y esa mirada libidinosa me excitaron nuevamente lo que me tensó. Mis paredes apretaron su miembro de nuevo.

Wow- susurró y hecho la cabeza hacía atrás excitado otra vez.- dios- comenzó a entrar más rápidamente, nuestros gemidos estaban siendo un poco sonoros, a lo mejor teníamos tensión acumulada, tendríamos que salir un día de estos a disfrutarnos y poder gritar si se nos apetecía. Nuevamente tocamos el cielo sin sacar los pies del suelo.

Eres perfecto- susurré mientras estaba recostado sobre mi cuerpo aún dentro de mi.

Nada comparado a ti- dijo depositando besitos en mi pecho- tu si que eres perfectamente completa- sonreí él no era para nada objetivo.

¿Por qué será que te amo tanto?- le pregunté.

Solo sé cuanto te amo… jamás me cansaré de agradecer a la vida por tenerte, por traerte a mi lado y darme a esta maravillosa familia- nos miramos como la primera vez… nuestro amor era realmente autentico, lo que me sucedió con Edward fue por el estrés en el que estuve sometida… el cambio a estas tierras me tenían un tanto histérica.

Tienes que irte- le susurré odiando la idea obvio, ya luego me desquitaría de Emmett.

No- me abrazó más fuerte- no quiero- parecía un pequeño niñito.

Tienes que irte a trabajar niñito mal criado- le dije dándole una palmadita en el trasero. Sonrió también.

Tengo que ducharme- suspiró.

Ok, ve mientras yo te preparo desayuno- le dije.

Estas loca, duerme pasaste una pésima noche…- agregó- yo puedo prepararme un café y unas tostadas…- agregó separándose a regañadientes, sentí un gran vacío.

Tuve una pésima noche, pero créeme una maravillosa mañana- sonreí levantando las cejas sugestivamente. Me miró boquiabierto, no entendí que le sucedía.

¿Por qué tienes que ser tan sexy?- preguntó mientras me besaba de forma intensa. Sonreí.

Será mejor que te duches… para que te enfríes- sonreí y me hizo caso, se fue directamente a la ducha, solo escuché que susurró "está fría" no podía creer que se estuviese dando una ducha helada, si que este hombre estaba loco, ahora lo único que faltaba sería que se resfriara. Me levante y me puse el pijama otra vez, aunque él me aya dicho que me quedara durmiendo, lo mínimo que podía hacer era preparar su desayuno. Bajé y me adentré en la cocina, saqué un poco de café y lo eche en la cafetera, saqué unas rebanadas de pan y las puse en la tostadora. Del refrigerador extraje queso y mantequilla. Le puse la mesa y solo esperé a que bajara.

¿Qué te pedí mujer?- entro con su tan elegante forma de vestir e intentando acomodarse la corbata que tal como siempre le quedó corrida. Tomó el vaso de jugo de naranja natural que le había preparado mientras yo me acerqué a él y le acomodé la chueca corbata. Me besó cariñosamente.

No me cuesta nada prepararle a mi hombre su desayuno después de lo complaciente que se muestra con su esposa es lo mínimo ¿no?- me separé un poco para poder servirle su café, pero sin más ni más sentí su cuerpo pegadito al mío.

No me molestaría si no lo hiciera y es más… me seguiría mostrando tan complaciente como siempre señora- susurró en mi oído. Sentí un carraspeo y él se alejó un poco pero aún estábamos en contacto, mi espalda estaba recostada en su pecho durito.

Buen día- saludo nuestra bella Renesmee.

Hija son las 8 de la mañana más o menos ¿Qué haces levantada? ¿quieres que caiga un diluvio en Forks, aya un terremoto o la 3era guerra mundial?- le preguntó su padre con burla en la voz. Golpee su hombro regañándolo con la mirada.

¿amaneciste de buen humor?- preguntó son una sonrisa de ironía… oh por dios… dime que no…- ¿estás chistoso? Créeme que estaría durmiendo placidamente si la habitación contigua a la de ustedes no fuese la mía… no fueron muy silenciosos esta vez…- sonrió ella guiñándole un ojo a su padre… dios el problema era con él y siempre resultaba ser yo la avergonzada, en cambio su padre, él reía de lo lindo, agraciando siempre las locuras de sus hijos.- mamá no te cohíbas comprendo- dijo con voz dulce.

No quiero que comprendas estos temas Nessie- agregó su padre serio mientras la niña rodaba los ojos.

Por dios…- se sentó a la mesa y le quitó el vaso de jugo a su padre.- ¿Por qué tan arreglado?- curioseo.

Porque tengo que ir al hospital- la niña abrió unos grandes ojos.

¿No se suponía que hoy irías con Tommy a comprar el piano? Estaba muy emocionado no le hagas eso…- lo miró seria.

Hija me encantaría no tener que ir pero surgió un…- lo interrumpió.

No me expliques a mi, mejor dile a él que de nuevo te irás todo el día…- se paró de la mesa y comenzó a subir.

No seas injusta…- le pidió su padre.

No soy injusta… tu eres un egoísta, nos prometiste más tiempo y mírate… este es nuestro segundo día y te tienes que mandar a cambiar… se nos viene fantástica la estadía en Forks- sin más subió, siempre ella era la más comprensiva pero también entendía su enojo, Jacob nos prometió más tiempo y no estaba cumpliendo su palabra, pero por otro lado también sabía que esto ya no estaba en sus manos, por Jake todo su tiempo lo dedicara a nosotros pero no podía… tampoco podíamos ser tan injustos, tendría que conversar con ella, no era bueno que achacara de esta forma a su padre, el rostro de Jake estaba apenado.

¿creen que me gusta estar fuera de casa?- me preguntó sin expresión en el rostro.

No mi amor… se que no te gusta, solo… los niños te aman y necesitan más atención, les pasa lo mismo que a mi, tenemos miedo de que pase lo mismo…- susurré mientras me acercaba a él, se quedó sentado y yo parada frente, pasé mis manos por su cuello y comencé a acariciar su cabello.

Les juro que no lo haré, es solo por hoy, trataré de llegar temprano pero si no mañana nos tomaremos el día para ir de paseo ¿ok?- asentí.

Ve tranquilo, ellos tendrán que comprender… todo lo que tenemos es por tu esfuerzo- negó.

Es por nuestro esfuerzo… quiero que comprendan que no me gusta dejarlos solo porque los amo- asentí.

Te amo- nos besamos con amor… ayudé buscando su celular porque lo había dejado arriba, ya tenía 3 llamadas perdidas- ve con cuidado y tranquilo- asintió, lo dejé en la salida y partió a su trabajo. Tenía que conversar con Nessie ella no podía ser tan injusta con su padre que se esforzaba tanto para poder darnos todo lo que teníamos. Ordené lo que Jake había ocupado, lo lavé y dejé todo listo para cuando bajaran los niños a desayunar. Subí al cuarto de Nessie y toqué la puerta.

Si me regañaras mejor no entres- dijo con voz pastosa, de seguro había estado llorando.

¿Qué pasó Nessie? ¿Por qué fuiste tan injusta con tu padre?- pregunte entrando igual y abriendo la cama para poder acostarme a su lado.

Yo entiendo que papá nos ama, lo sé- sus ojitos se aguaron otra vez- pero no tenía que ilusionarnos si era mentira ¿imaginas como se pondrá Tommy? Porque yo si- susurró.

Lidiaremos con él entonces, Jake prometió que si no era hoy sería mañana sin falta, pero no seas injusta Nessie, la cara con la que se fue tu padre no expresaba que estaba comenzando con un buen día- suspiró profundamente.

Lo sé… pero me sulfuré- se acomodó un poco y tomó el teléfono que estaba en su recamara, de seguro llamaría a su padre.- lo siento mucho Pá, se que fui injusta, lo que pasa es que siento que va a volver a ocurrir lo mismo y tu nos prometiste más tiempo- se quedó callada un buen rato, de vez en cuando asentía según lo que su padre le decía, en una sonrió.- sabes que también te amo bobo, solo controlen sus hormonas- me volví a sonrojar- jajajaj… bueno ¿llegarás a cenar?...- esperó- ok… te amo papá…- luego colgó.

¿terminaste de avergonzarme?- sonrió mientras me abrazaba.

Te amo mucho mamá- nos quedamos unos minutos así escuchando hermoso sonido de las mañanas.

Hola… ¿papá donde está?- preguntó Tommy, aquí venía lo más complicado.

Le salió un problema en el trabajo y tuvo que ir, pero me juro que mañana irían todos por tu piano- asintió, estaba medio dormido así que se vino hasta la cama y encendió la televisión, puso los Simpson.

¿un problema grave?- me alcé de hombros.

No lo sé cariño, Emmett lo llamó en la mañana diciendo que tenían que juntarse en la clínica, pero prometió que sin falta iríamos mañana a ver tu piano- asintió otra vez mientras se acurrucaba junto a nosotras.

Papá prometió que iríamos, si no fuese importante se habría quedado con nosotros eso es obvio- se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

Que bueno que comprendes mi vida- miré a Nessie y estaba sorprendida por la reacción de su hermano.

Las chicas tienen que estar enojadas también- dijo Nessie mirando por la ventana- uff para que decir tía Rossi- asentí. Aún era temprano así que los dejé flojear un rato y me fui hasta mi cuarto para poder organizar todas las cosas. Me dediqué toda la mañana a organizar la casa, las niñas me pidieron permiso para poder salir con Félix y Alec que las habían invitado a almorzar fuera de la casa, sin poder negarme se arreglaron quedando completamente hermosas, cuando llegaron los niños les pedí por favor que las trajeran antes de la cena, que con esa condición las dejaría salir próximas veces. Solo nos quedamos Tommy y yo en casa así que almorzamos pizzas que él mismo mando a pedir a su gusto y luego él se pasó colgado a la Internet todo el resto de la tarde, estaba feliz porque justo sus amigos de la ciudad se habían conectado. Me fui hasta la habitación que Jake acondicionó para área de estudio, él decía que era un buen método, con el tiempo me acostumbre porque el de soltero tenía una en su casa, tomé un libro y volví a la sala para distraerme un rato, en la casa no había mucho que hacer porque todos mis hijos cooperaban bastante, al rato ya no quería seguir leyendo. Llamé a mi hermano y a Aloncito, bueno él ya tenía 22 años pero seguiría por siempre siendo mi sobrinito pequeño.

¿Cómo está mi tía favorita?- sonreí con orgullo, él era un gran, gran muchacho.

Bien mi amorcito y ¿tú?- lo abracé cariñosamente.

Acostumbrándome a tanto verde- nos reímos unos segundos, luego abracé cariñosamente a mi hermano.

¿Cómo estás mi Jazzy?- sabía que tanto para él como para mi era difícil volver a estas tierras, era por eso que había tratado de salir lo menos posible a la calle.

Bien Bells, tratando de…- suspiró, no tuvo para que decir más entendía, nos dimos un gran abrazo.

¿Y las chicas?- preguntó Alonso.

Salieron con unos muchachos- abrió unos ojos gigantescos.

¿Cómo? ¿las dejaste ir solas con unos muchachos que acaban de conocer?- estaba bastante sorprendido.

Los conocimos bastante, son hijos de Tanya la pareja de Edward…- trague en seco cuando dije su nombre, aquellas imágenes de la noche volvieron a mi cabeza- son…- estaba tratando de recomponerme- son… buenos muchachos…- no pude engañar a Jazz él me conocía tan bien.

Wow… Jake se va a morir cuando sepa que sus bebitas están interesadas en tener parejas- sonrió con una sonrisa macabra en la cara.

No seas malvado con tus primas, no las metas en problemas- dije dándole un pequeño golpecito en su brazo.

Au…- se quejó sonriendo. Me ayudaron con la cena, aún era bastante y temprano así que dejamos todo listo y nos fuimos a ver un poco de televisión. Mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar era Nessita.

¿Qué sucede hija?- pregunté.

Nada má, estamos de camino ¿llegó papá?- se escuchaba bastante feliz.

No mi amor, aún no llega- suspiró como aliviada.

Ok, vamos de camino- luego de eso me cortó. Pasó media hora y las chicas llegaron, los muchachos vinieron hasta la misma casa a dejarlas y me prometieron que se habían comportado de buena forma, que las cuidaron mucho, sonreí tal parece que esos chicos de verdad se estaban entusiasmando con ellas porque tenían una gran sonrisa. Todos comenzaron a argumentar que ya tenían hambre, decidí marcar varias veces a Jake pero su teléfono celular estaba apagado así que lo dejé, nos sentamos todos a la mesa para cenar, entre bromas, risas, golpes cariñosos hacia Alonso y miraditas que me mandaba Jazz pasó la hora hasta que ellos tenían que irse.

¿estás bien?- me preguntó Jazz cuando salí a dejarlo al auto.

Si Jazz ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- curiosee.

Te e notado un poco ida- acarició cariñosamente mi rostro- bueno… debe ser el lugar ¿no?- asentí, aunque no era tanto eso, era que un hombre había alterado completamente mis nervios.

Vayan con cuidado- dije cuando se subían al auto.

Siempre- entre a casa ya eran las 11 de la noche y los niños se habían ido a dormir, prendí un rato la televisión y me quedé ahí hasta que me quedé dormida.

Mi amor…- sentí un susurró muy cerca de mi.

Mmmm…- me estiré pero sin abrir los ojos.

Cariño mío…- susurró otra vez y cuando procese que esa voz era de Jake abrí los ojos.

Mi amor…- dije adormilada.- ¿Qué hora es?- me restregué los ojos.

Tarde, ven subamos- se quitó el sacó y lo tiró sobre el sillón.

No, tienes que comer algo- me sonrió.

No tengo hambre mi amor y ya es tarde- negué.

Vas a comer algo ¿Qué comiste dentro del día?- me fui hasta la cocina.

Un sándwich de pollo- negué. Fui hasta la cocina y le calenté un poco de comida.- ¿no será mucho?- preguntó sonriendo cuando dejé el abundante plato de comida sobre él.

Jamás es mucho para tu insaciable barriga- miré de reojo y eran las 3 de la madrugada. Comió casi todo del plato y después me arrastró hasta nuestro dormitorio.- ¿Cómo pasó tu día?- le pregunté mientras entraba a nuestro closet que era casi del porte de una recamara, Jake siempre me complacía, me coloqué el pijama. Era como un vestidito.

Aburrido mi amor- sentí que saltaba a la cama.

¿tendrás que ir mañana?- pregunté mientras me metía a la cama, hizo pequeñas muecas.- tendrás- suspiré.

Lo siento mi amor- se me acercó bastante.

Ya no importa- lo abracé y ahí nos quedamos hasta que nos dormimos. Cuando desperté en la mañana Jake ya no estaba… "de vuelta a la realidad"… suspiré.

Papá ya se fue- agregó Tommy desde la puerta mientras me miraba con un poquitito de pena.

¿Qué hora es hijo?- miró su reloj.

Las 10 ya desayunamos solo faltas tú- estaba hasta vestido.

Ok… dame 10 minutos- asintió y comenzaba a salir- Anthony- se volteo.

¿si?- estaba con pena, me molestaban estas cosas de Jake pero en fin.

Te prometí algo para hoy, así que termina de alistarte vamos a ir a comprar un hermoso piano- se puso a sonreír y un poco más feliz asintió enérgicamente.

Te quiero má- me levanté y fui a la ducha, yo no le fallaría a mi hijo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Se te está olvidando todo

Bella POV

Llevábamos una semana en las mismas, Jake salía por las mañana sin si quiera despertarme y volvía por las noches cuando yo estaba durmiendo. Estaba cansada de esa rutina, más encima el otro día cuando me fui a inscribir al gimnasio me encontré nada más y nada menos que al mismísimo Edward Cullen, gracias al cielo estaba con Tanya así que no se me insinuó, pero lo que me dijo me molestó mucho más.

Recuerdo…

Bella que casualidad- se me acercó Tanya toda contenta, tras de ella venía mi pesadilla personal, pero lo que más me extraño fue que él estuviese haciendo ejercicio con su novia y no en el trabajo.

Una verdadera casualidad- dijo el muchacho de bellos ojos color esmeralda… santo dios… aunque quisiera no podía negarlo, este tipo era estupendo.

Si- fue mi única respuesta.

¿te inscribiste? ¿Cuál será tu horario?- preguntó una entusiasmada mujer, era agradable pero me daba vergüenza mirarla sabiendo que su prometido estaba tratando de seducirme.

Eh… si… me inscribí pero no sé a que hora vendré…- miré a Edward porque me moría de curiosidad- ¿Edward?- estaba tras de Tanya así que me miró con lujuria.

¿en qué puedo ser útil?- me guiñó un ojo, no podía creer que dijera cosas tan insinuantes y que su mujer no se diera ni por aludida.

¿Por qué no estás con los demás en el trabajo?- curiosee.

Porque realmente no es necesario ir, mi tiempo con la familia es sagrado, jamás lo perdería con trabajo absurdo- creo que me puse a ver rojo y sin despedirme me largué, verlo reírse de mi desgracia me mataba.

Fin del Recuerdo…

Pero hoy, hoy todo era peor, jamás pensé poder estar tan enojada con mi esposo, jamás pensé despotricar tanto y tener ganas de matarlo con mis propias manos. Saqué todo lo que había puesto en la mesa, tiré la comida a la basura, ni siquiera me habían dado ganas de comer, estaba podrida con esta maldita situación. Dejé el comedor tal y como estaba todos los días y me fui a la cama, claro que no me pude dormir, eran las 9 de la mañana cuando Jake llegó, se metió a la cama sigilosamente, me di la vuelta y quedamos viéndonos a los ojos, pero lo que más me impacto era que él no lo recordaba…

Siento la hora mi amor, nos quedamos con Emmett y Carlisle a terminar unos detalles- susurró pegando su cuerpo más al mío, cerré los ojos frustrada- se que estás molesta, pero te juro que no se repetirá yo…- pero no lo dejé seguir.

No quiero que me vuelvas a jurar algo- me sorprendió lo brusca que salió mi voz.

Bella lo siento ¿ok? Te juro que siento estar llegando a estas horas, te juro…- pero suspiré y él no dijo más.

Quiero que me expliques ¿Por qué tú tienes que ir al trabajo pero Edward no?- eso era lo que más furiosa me tenía, las palabras del idiota, porque sonriendo lo dijo, él sabía que me afectaría.

Mi amor, según Emmett su hermano siempre a sido a si, un irresponsable, no quiere ir es por eso que Carlisle hace su trabajo y el de su hijo… él aún debe estar en la clínica…- trató de sonreírme un poco.

El me dijo que no iba al trabajo porque no era necesario realmente y que prefería pasar tiempo con su familia que perdiéndolo en el trabajo- Jake arrugó la frente.

¿crees que si pudiese quedarme en casa no lo haría?- curioseo.

No lo sé… dímelo tú…- enterró su cabeza frustrado entre mi cabello y hombro.

Por dios Bella… amo mi familia, amo estar contigo aquí en casa ¿Cómo puedes tan solo creer que prefiero estar fuera sin ser realmente necesario?- me miró fijamente.- sabes que te amo con toda mi alma cariño- besó mis labios con intensidad pero yo no le respondí, tal parece que no se dio cuenta de mi rechazo porque poco a poco se fue poniendo sobre mi.

Jake no…- susurré mientras él me besaba el cuello.

Te necesito mi vida…- sus manos bajaron sentía solo movimientos hasta que su masculinidad quedó recostado sobre mi, velozmente corrió mi short a un lado.

Jake no quiero- era real, por primera vez no me había excitado ni un solo poco.

Te necesito Bella- y sin más me penetro hasta llegar al fondo de mi cavidad, pero sin más lo alejé de mí bruscamente, no tenía ganas de estar con él, no tenía ganas de sentirlo sobre mí cuando…. Cuando no era capaz de ser un buen esposo.- ¿Qué sucede Bella?- preguntó realmente sorprendido, estaba de rodillas sobre la cama con toda su masculinidad expuesta ante mi.

No quiero… no tengo ganas de sentirte- me acomodé y le di la espalda, no quería verlo.

¿Qué mierda te pasa?- casi gritó.

¿Qué, qué mierda me pasa? Estoy cansada de la forma en la que estamos viviendo- me miró sorprendido, jamás había sido agresiva con él- estoy cansada de que por las mañanas salgas y ni siquiera te despidas de mi, estoy cansada de que llegues en la madrugada pero que a pesar de todo le sigas dejando notitas a tus hijos donde les prometes tiempo, estoy harta de eso ¿me oyes?- estaba sumamente enojada.

¿Qué propones?- preguntó mientras se ponía en pie y acomodaba su ropa.

Me estoy haciendo cargo YO solamente de tu casa, esto solo me dice que tal vez no te necesito aquí- wow… jamás pensé poder decirle eso.

¿de verdad crees eso?- su rostro se descompuso, me miraba furioso.

Yo… yo… Jake…- me quería disculpar, era una estúpida.

Dime como pretendes vivir si no estoy aquí, porque que yo sepa solo mi dinero esta entrando en esta casa- su comentario juro que me dolió hasta en lo más profundo, desde que llegué aquí no trabajaba, pero siempre lo había hecho, soy publicista.

No puedo creer que me digas eso- mis ojos se aguaron.

Me dices que no aporto en nada aquí, me dices que ya no me necesitas, que ya no me quieres sentir, me hieres ¿y yo no puedo decirte nada?- me volví a acostar y le volví a dar la espalda. Gruñó sulfurado y yo solo me puse a llorar, me sentía impotente ante la situación.

Jacob Black

Sabía que Bella estaba enojada, lo comprendía, la entendía, pero jamás, jamás justificaría el que ella me dijera que no me necesitaba en casa, también sabía que se me había pasado la mano con lo que le dije pero me enojó su actitud porque ella sabe que la amo ¿Por qué no me dejó hacerle el amor? Está bien salgo de casa por las mañana sin despedirme, regreso por la noche cuando todos duermen, pero no era como para que me rechazara, se suponía que me amaba. Salí del dormitorio enojadísimo, más encima no pude ni descansar y en unas 4 horas más tendré que irme de nuevo al trabajo… ¿Qué pensaba ella? ¿Qué yo andaba por ahí tirándome a otras mujeres? ¿Perdiendo mí tiempo en el gimnasio? ¿En el centro comercial? Dios santo Isabella, estoy trabajando… bajé y me fui a la cocina para sacar un poco de jugo, además tenía hambre, miré y no había cena para mi… dios santo, me senté en mi sillón preferido y sentí pisaditas, cuando abrí los ojos vi a mi hija sonreír con picardía.

¿Cómo lo pasaste loquillo? Debo admitir que esta vez ni los sentí- ¿Qué me trataba de decir? Fruncí el seño y miré curioso a Nessie mientras se sentaba sobre mis piernas.

¿Qué dices Nessie?- la abracé quizás así me tranquilizaba.

¿Cómo qué, qué digo?- estaba feliz, sonreía de oreja a oreja- ¿Qué le regalaste a mamá?- ¿regalarle? ¿Por qué tenía que regalarle algo? me miró curiosa, pero luego se puso muy seria- ¿a qué hora llegaste papá?- la miré sin comprender que le sucedía.

Hace una hora quizás- cerró los ojos frustrada.

Papá…- arrastró la palabra…- pero… ¿lo olvidaste?- ¿olvidé qué? ¿Acaso era el cumpleaños de mi bella? No su cumpleaños era en Septiembre y estábamos en Marzo.

No entiendo ¿Qué me perdí?- pregunté acomodando su cabello y ella tomó mi mano con cariño.

Te costará mucho esta reconciliación papá…- susurró mientras acariciaba mi mano, sobre todo uno de mis dedos.

Deja el misterio Nessie- comenzó a jugar con mi argolla.

¿Qué día es hoy papá?- preguntó mientras me quitaba la argolla.

13 de Marzo- susurré.

Y… ¿eso te dice algo?- ¿13 de marzo? ¿13 de marzo? Nessie cumple años en noviembre, Enero Grece, Septiembre Anthony y Bella, yo Octubre, pero nada de eso podía ser porque no tendría que darle un obsequio a Bella… ¿Marzo? ¿13? ¿12?... Marzo 12… ¡¿12 DE MARZO? Dios santo ¿12 de marzo? Me pegué fuerte en la frente y mi hija sonrió con pena- primer año que lo olvidas… ¡Feliz aniversario numero 21 papá!- mi aniversario… dios santo mi aniversario… por eso es que Bella estaba tan enojada, por eso que no quiso ni que la tocara y porque me dijo que yo ya no servía en casa…. Dios santo. Me puse en pie al instante, mi hija me había puesto otra vez la argolla, corrí como energúmeno hasta las llaves del auto y salí en pijamas hasta el auto ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de mi aniversario? Ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida. Conduje como energúmeno hasta la florería más cercana, cuando baje del auto me percaté que estaba descalzo. Entré y todo aquel que en ese momento estaba ahí me miró como si estuviese loco, la encargada me observó de la cabeza a los pies, sonrió cuando se percató que estaba a pies pelado… dios santo ni siquiera de pasaba me puse pantuflas.

Buen día señor ¿algo en especial?- asentí, mis manos me temblaban, pasé la vista por todo el lugar hasta que mis ojos se detuvieron en un arreglo de rosas rojas furiosas precioso.- está vendido- dijo la muchacha sonriendo con pesar.

Te doy lo que sea- sabía que Bella amaba las rosas de rojo furioso.

Lo siento Señor pero está pedido- no me podía dar por vencido.

Te doy el doble de lo que vale- negó la muchacha- el triple- lo pensó- te juro que haré el pedido más grande de la historia, necesito llevarme ahora mismo esas flores- la mujer sonrió con dulzura, quizás la había convencido.

Aquella mujer que lo espera si que es afortunada- sonrió.

Soy yo el afortunado y no e sabido aprovecharlo, olvidé mi aniversario- ella hizo un gesto de dolor…

Necesitas esas flores- y se fue hasta el arreglo. Me dio una tarjeta y escribí con todo el corazón.

"siento que solo tuviese la mitad de mis años, que solo tuviese 22, porque de corazón puedo decirte que mi vida comenzó el día que te conocí Isabella… te amo y perdona a este tonto desconsiderado, Feliz aniversario numero 21 mi vida… Perdóname… tu Jake"

Eran solo palabras, lo sabía, pero esperaba de corazón que las creyera porque yo solo comencé a vivir el día que vi esos hermosos ojitos marrones, ese día supe que solo sería feliz al lado de una pequeña niñita, por eso le pedí la mano a su hermano para que nos casáramos, ella tenía tan solo 16 años pero desde ese entonces fuimos los seres más felices del mundo. Le pedí a la muchacha que enviara muchas, muchas, muchas flores a mi casa, le dicté todo lo que debía poner en las tarjetas y luego de eso me fui solo con el arreglo de rosas rojas en mis manos, llegué a casa y Nessie estaba preparando el desayuno así que asumí que Bella aún estaba en cama y lo comprendía, porque debía sentirse muy mal.

Sube, mamá ya sabe que saliste- asentí y rápido me fui hasta el dormitorio cuando llegué me senté en la cama y tomé solo una rosa y la tarjeta, intenté abrazarla por la espalda pero se alejó todo lo posible de mi.

Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que nuestros hijos tendrían que recordarte nuestro aniversario- dijo con la voz ahogada, estaba llorando, se me partió el corazón.

No llores mi vida, te lo suplico- mi corazón agonizaba al saber que era yo, el hombre que más amaba a esa mujer, yo mismo quien la dañaba… quien la estaba haciendo llorar. Suspiró. Pasé mi brazo por su cintura y mi rostro lo dejé en su cuello para poder mirarla un poco, puse frente a ella la rosa y la tarjeta.

Ya es tarde, no vale- susurró limpiando sus lágrimas, cerré los ojos.

Perdóname te lo suplico…- susurré.

¿sabes que es lo que me da más pena?- preguntó mientras se volteaba hacia mi y me miraba con intensidad, negué.

Que todo mi sacrificio no a valido de nada, sacrifiqué mi estabilidad laboral por tu sueño y tu me pagas sacándome en cara tu dinero, yo jamás dije nada sobre que el inicio de tu clínica allá fue solo con mi capital- cerré los ojos con frustración y no estaba frustrado con el hecho de que mi mujer me sacara en cara algo que era muy real, si no por haber dicho algo tan estúpido sin pensar que eso la humillaría- me humilló tu maldito comentario- me dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho- no te bastó solo con el desaire que me hiciste anoche cuando no llegaste para la maravillosa cena que había preparado, si no que me trataste pésimo haciendo alusión a que solo tu dinero era el que contaba… eso no se hace porque ambos nos hemos sacrificado- sabía que me había pasado.

Perdóname…- le imploré.

No importa… la vida es así ¿no? Tarde o temprano tenía que pasarnos a nosotros… no todo siempre iba a ser perfección- bajó su vista y vi que más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, la abracé y comencé a borrar esas malditas lágrimas que me dañaban el alma.

Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname… Bella te lo suplico no llores más… eres lo más lindo que me a dado la vida… te amo mi amor… perdóname, perdóname…- sentí que sollozaba.

¿tienes que salir verdad?- preguntó de la nada. Me puse en pie y pesqué mi teléfono celular y le marqué a Emmett, a los minutos me contestó.

Hermano por dios me acabo de acostar- bella me miraba expectante.

No voy a ir al trabajo más rato- Emmett bostezó.

Viejo sabes que es necesaria tu presencia- agregó sorprendido.

Lo siento Emmett pero voy a exigir lo que habíamos concordado al principio, es un mes libre a partir de ahora y luego los horarios que habíamos estipulado- se quedó callado un rato y Bella me miraba sorprendida, sabía que jamás me había enfrentado a alguien cuando se trataba de trabajo, siempre me quedaba callado.

Hermano pero eso no es posible, no ahora, te necesitamos, sabes que mi padre no estará conforme…- lo que dijeran me importaba un comino no iba a perder a mi familia por un maldito trabajo.

Lo siento Emmett pero está dicha mi última palabra, si necesitan ayuda llama a tu hermano que anda por ahí diciendo que no es necesario que vayamos a la clínica- ese idiota, no podía creer que fuese tan pendejo y meterle cosas en la cabeza a mi mujer.

Se que estás cansado, Jacob también lo estoy, Rossi también esta furiosa con mi horario pero tienen que comprender esto lo hacemos por ellas, por nuestras familias- era verdad, esto lo hacía por mi familia.

Sabes que este siempre a sido mi sueño, sabes que desde que me titulé lo e anhelado, pero no lo realizaré si esto atenta contra mi matrimonio. Ayer era mi aniversario y yo no lo recordé- Emmett soltó un Wow…

Lo siento hermano, Bella debe estar furiosa- esa no era la palabra adecuada.

No hermano ella no esta furiosa- dije mirando a Bella, que tenía unos ojitos demasiado tristes- Bella está decepcionada de mi y amo más a mi mujer que a un simple cargo- ella me miró sorprendida y negó, ella me conocía tan bien.- si es necesario renuncio y me buscaré un empleo normal- era lo menos que le debía a mi familia, traje a Bella a estas tierras después de lo que me confesó y yo ni siquiera les estaba dedicando tiempo.

No creo sea necesario llegar a ese extremo viejo, mira déjame solucionar los problemas ¿te puedo llamar por la tarde para saber la respuesta que da mi padre?- yo por esta mujer que estaba frente a mi renunciaba hasta a mi alma.

Ok… llámame por la tarde, pero ya sabes mi postura- nos despedimos y después me volví a recostar al lado de mi bella.

No…- susurré.

¿Cómo?- miró mis labios.

No tengo que salir- sonrió un poco, pero sus ojitos seguían tristes.

No quiero que renuncies a tu sueño- susurró aún con la voz triste.

No voy a renunciar a ti… jamás… este trabajo me está consumiendo mucho Bella…

Bella POV

Quizás estaba siendo dura con él pero es que de verdad me dolió que olvidara nuestro aniversario, siempre era él quien me daba sorpresas y mira que sorpresita me dio ahora… nuestros aniversarios siempre eran hermosos llenábamos la sala y nuestro dormitorio con velas aromáticas, con flores, esencias… cenábamos rico con una champaña exquisita, luego nos íbamos al dormitorio y comenzábamos un nuevo año matrimonial haciéndonos el amor de la forma más romántica que pudiésemos.

Eres todo para mi Bella…- sonreí un poco.

Lo sé…- ya para qué se la hacía más difícil, ya pasó.

Lo siento- dijo mientras ponía una rosa y una nota frente a mi rostro. La tomé y olí, el perfume de la rosa era maravilloso. Desdoble la nota y la leí… "siento que solo tuviese la mitad de mis años, que solo tuviese 22, porque de corazón puedo decirte que mi vida comenzó el día que te conocí Isabella… te amo y perdona a este tonto desconsiderado, Feliz aniversario numero 21 mi vida… Perdóname… tu Jake"- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sus palabras siempre eran hermosas.- te amo Bella… te amé cuando eras una niñita flaquita pero hermosísima, te amé desde el día en que por primera vez te vi ¿Recuerdas cuando me acerqué a ti?- sonreí ¿Cómo no lo iba a recordar? Fue el inicio de todo…

Recuerdo…- no me había dado cuenta y estaba llorando otra vez.

Me acerqué porque eras la niña más preciosa que alguna vez había visto… fuiste la adolescente más perfecta que vi y ahora eres la mujer más sensual del mundo…- sonreí.

Tu tenías y bueno… tienes…. La sonrisa más sexy del mundo- ¿la más sexy? ¿y la de Edward? Ignoré mi voz interna.

Te amo Bella, te voy a compensar, lo juro- sonreí.- ¿puedes creer que tu hija esta preparando el desayuno?- me sorprendió, esa niña no se metía a la cocina.

Me trata de mimar…- nos vestimos con algo cómodo, porque le pedí que si podíamos pasar el día aquí en casa acurrucados viendo algunas películas, me dijo que obvio que si. Me quedé sorprendida la sala estaba llena de rosas iguales a las que me había regalado arriba, el aroma de la casa era exquisito… me iba a dar vuelta pero mis hijos llamaron mi atención.

¡Hola!- saludaron mis tres hijos, Nessie estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, Grace estaba tomando tostando el pan y Tommy estaba poniendo la mesa, había un lindo pastel. Jacob pasó sus manos por mi cintura y me acercó completamente a su cuerpo.

Te amo- susurró en mi oído.

Te amo también olvidadizo- sonrió pero no con alegría, era como de vergüenza. Recordé el detalle de las flores- gracias, sabes que las rojas son mis flores favoritas, te amo- sonreímos y luego nos besamos con intensidad.

Vengan rápido, en unas horas papá tiene que irse al trabajo- dijo Nessie.

Nop… tengo un mes de libertad- los niños lo miraron con intensidad con la boca media abierta.

¿verdad papá?- preguntó Tommy.

Lo juro… ya no quiero olvidar nada más con respecto a mi familia… solo quiero poder estar con ustedes y disfrutarnos- sonreí ante sus bellísimas palabras, se le había olvidado… bueno, era humano, además como él mismo lo había dicho ese empleo lo consumía… nos sentamos a la mesa a comer las cosas ricas que nuestros hijos nos habían hecho tratando de olvidar la polémica mañana que habíamos recién pasado.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Nuevo encuentro/ Conociéndola

Bella POV

Habían aceptado que Jake se tomara sus días libres y los niños estaban felices por eso, bueno obvio yo también, andaba sonriendo por todos lados porque mi esposo me dedicaba bastante tiempo, conversábamos de la vida, nos sentamos en el porche a leer el mismo libro, nos vamos de paseo con los niños… que podía decir, todo iba de maravilla… Jake le prometió a Tommy que traería a su tutor de música.

Tienes que prometernos que te irá excelente en la escuela, que no solo le dedicarás tiempo a la música- le dijo su padre mientras tocaba su cabeza, según desde la mañana parecía que se la taladraban. Me preocupaba porque antes él sufría de migrañas muy fuerte.

Juro que seré el mejor de mi curso ¿Cuándo vendrá el maestro?- preguntó dando bote en la silla.

Ok… llegará a las 3- susurró mientras cerraba los ojos. Faltaban solo 30 minutos así que se puso muy feliz.

Ven- dije mientras le estiraba la mano a mi esposo, me miró extrañado- vamos para que te recuestes un rato- dije cariñosamente, sonrió.

Manipuladora- pero se puso en pie.

Pórtate bien y da lo mejor de ti Tommy- dijo mientras besaba su mejilla, su hijo sonrió con alegría.

Gracias- dije mientras lo cubría con una manta.

¿Por qué?- preguntó casi quedándose dormido.

Por hacer feliz a nuestro hijo- sonrió pero no dijo más, acaricié su mejilla y le di un tierno besito en los labios y luego en la frente.- descansa- susurré. Cuando bajé para unirme a mi hijo tocaron el timbre, le sonreí a Tommy para que fuese a abrir. Mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas cuando me percaté quien iba a ser el maestro de mi hijo, suspiré y cerré los ojos… por dios, tendría a mi acosador en casa.

Hola Isabella- saludó- Hola muchacho- mi hijo sonrió.

Tío Edward ¿tú me enseñarás a tocar piano?- preguntó emocionado.

Así es- cerré los ojos otra vez… esto no podía estar pasando.

Mamá ven a saludar- tuve que bajar el resto de las escaleras, lo peor seria que mis hijas ya entraron a la Universidad, así que solo estaríamos nosotros, porque mi esposo estaba durmiendo casi en la inconciencia misma.

Hola Edward ¿Cómo te va?- pregunté sin querer acercarme pero él tomó la iniciativa y besó lentamente mi mejilla.

Mejor ahora…- susurró solo para mi, su calido aliento rozó mi mejilla y tirité. Tendría que parar este asunto pero no delante de mi hijo, así que solo fingí sonreír y me alejé de él.

¿Cuánto tiempo practicaremos?- preguntó Tommy rompiendo la incomodidad.

Una hora todos los días, cuando comience mi trabajo será a las 6 de la tarde, también una hora todos los días ¿ok?- asintió.

Me iré al porche a leer mientras ustedes practican, si desean algo me avisan ¿ok?- Edward sonrió con picardía dándome a entender que era lo que quería, sonrojada decidí salir de mi casa. ¡Dios santo! Iba a esperar y si se tornaba todo muy incomodo tendría que por obligación contarle a Jake, pero omitiendo lo de la cena ese día, eso podría tornarse solo en mi contra. Estuve muy metida en mi libro hasta que una idea cruzó por mi cabeza… ¿aún existirá el orfanato al que fuimos con Jazz? Dolía pensar en eso, pero era una gran curiosidad, quizás más tarde buscaría por Internet. Decidí entrar porque hacía bastante frío como para seguir fuera, mis hijas ¿Cómo estarán en su primer día de clases? Mañana ya entraba Tommy.

Hola mamá- saludó Tommy levantándose del piano- voy al baño- asentimos. Aunque no deseaba que me dejara a solas con este hombre que no dejaba de mirarme como si fuese un pedazo de carne.

Voy a la cocina- intenté irme pero no me dejó, aferró su mano fuertemente a mi brazo.

Te ves hermosa hoy- agregó desvergonzadamente.

Suéltame por favor- le pedí pero no lo hizo de hecho me aferró de la cintura dejándome pegada completamente a su cuerpo.

Quiero repetir lo del otro día- susurró en mi oído, tuve que cerrar los ojos, me estaba enloqueciendo esta maldita situación.

Déjame por favor, puede venir mi hijo- besó rápidamente mis labios y me soltó, en su rostro se posó una sonrisita de suficiencia, hijo de…. Se fue nuevamente hasta el banquillo del piano y justo mi hijo llegó.

¿aún queda tiempo?- Edward asintió. Me fui a la cocina, mi respiración estaba bastante agitada ¿Qué me sucedía? Estaba acalorada…

¿te escondes para evadir el deseo que sientes?- salté cuando su cuerpo se pegó a mi por la espalda. Intenté alejarme pero no me lo permitió, se sentía que tocaba el piano así que mi hijo no iba a venir.

¿Qué quieres? ¿quieres que le diga a mi esposo que me estás acosando?- sus manos comenzaron a recorrerme, me asusté cuando las metió por debajo de mi camisa, sus manos eran un tanto frías, muy diferentes a las de mi Jake. Siguieron subiendo hasta que comenzaron a acariciar mis senos y no por sobre la tela si no que lo levantó y tocaba mis senos desnudos. No pude negarlo, los apretó de la forma que me gustaba así que eché mi cabeza hacia a tras.

Nadie se enterará jamás…- susurró en mi oído- juntémonos en algún lado, no te arrepentirás lo juro- dijo riendo un poco, sentía el piano aun ser tocado. Una de sus manos se quedó acariciando mis pechos pero otro bajo hasta mi intimidad y sin pudor comenzó a acariciar mi punto más sensible, no me negué a su caricia y eso era lo que más me sorprendía… yo… ¿Yo quería? Metió dos dedos en mi interior pero se le estaba complicando un poco así que abrí las piernas para darle más exceso, sonrió- te quiero poseer Bella… quiero sentirme en tu interior- se restregó en mi y pude sentir su intimidad dura. El piano seso el sonido así que como un rayo me alejé de él, no podía dejar que mi hijo nos viese, dios me sentía tan puta al dejar que otro hombre me tocara porque a pesar de que Edward confundiese a mi cuerpo, yo amaba con toda mi alma a mi esposo.

Sal de aquí por favor- pasó de una forma tan erótica la lengua por los dos dedos que hace un momento habían estado en mi interior que me tuve que afirmar de un mueble porque mis piernas parecían de jalea, lo miré con todo el deseo acumulado, él era tan excitante…

Déjame saber cuando te quieras juntar conmigo, quiero pasar mi lengua por tu intimidad- apreté mis piernas- quiero sentirte Bella, quiero insertarme entre tus piernas y poco a poco entrar en ti en todas las posiciones posibles- tragué en seco- te quiero hacer gritar mi nombre Isabella…- susurró mi nombre lentamente, cerré los ojos.

Ya lo saqué Edward- dijo mi hijo Feliz.

Ok… pero me tengo que ir, mañana vendré de nuevo ¿ok?- asintió mi hijo.- nos vemos mañana Isabella- asentí también. Una vez se fue corrí a mi cuarto, Tommy quería quedarse practicando un poco más así que me metí a la ducha, necesitaba bajar mi temperatura, necesitaba dejar de sentirme tan sofocada, necesitaba dejar de sentir este deseo por Edward Cullen. Dejé reposar un rato mi cabeza en los azulejos, hasta que unas manos me aferraron posesivamente ¿podía ser posible que Edward hubiese venido hasta aquí? Me voltee desesperadamente asustada y me relajé cuando me percaté que era mi esposo quien estaba aquí completamente desnudo para mi. Lo necesitaba, quizás él era el único que podía sacar este deseo de mi… lo atraje y sin esperar ni un segundo rodee con mis piernas su cintura.

¿estás ansiosa?- preguntó sonriendo solo restregándose contra mi.

Entra en mi por favor- le supliqué con los ojos cerrados y sin más entró de un golpe en mi interior, se comenzó a mover a ritmo constante. Nuestras frente estaban unidas y el agua caía haciéndolo más rico todo. ¿Cómo podía ser que Edward me volviera tan loca? ¿Cómo podía solo con miraditas acalorarme? Me hablaba tan sucio y me gustaba… estaba casi llegando a la cima ¿Cómo seria hacerlo con Edward? Su intimidad era gigante, gemí pensándolo ¿sería capas de engañar a mi esposo con ese muchacho? Dios ¿Cómo sería la sensación de su lengua entre mis piernas? Dios me apreté de solo imaginarlo, haciendo el roce más rico… Edward, Edward, Edward… dios santo, él había cambiado todo en mi, me ruboricé de tanto pensar en él. Sentí que Jake llegaba al orgasmo derramándose en mi interior, unas cuentas estocadas más y unos ojos verde esmeralda endemoniadamente sexys me hicieron llegar a la gloria. Me dejé abrazar un rato más mientras el agua nos seguía bañando.

Te amo mi amor- susurró.

Te amo también cariño- cerramos la llave y nos secamos para irnos a vestir.

¡Llegamos!- gritaron las niñas abajo, me vestí más rápido, quería ir a preguntarles como les había ido.

¿Bella?- preguntó mirándome fijamente.

¿Qué pasó cariño? Quiero bajar para saber como les fue a las niñas- agregué sonriendo.

¿Qué te sucede? Te noté como ida cuando estábamos haciendo el amor- ¿lo notó? Dios ¿Qué podía decirle?

Yo… estaba pensando un poco, lo siento mi amor- lo besé con intensidad.

¿en qué pensabas?- preguntó curioso… si supieras mi amor, acaricié su mejilla.

Estaba… estaba pensando si el orfanato al que fuimos con Jazz aún existía- susurré.

¿Por qué pensabas en eso?- curioseó otra vez.

No sé… pensé en los niños que puedan vivir ahí, recordé que cuando nosotros estábamos ahí era todo tan pobre, faltaban tantas cosas Jake, la comida era tan mala, pensé que quizás ahora que tenemos una situación mejor podríamos ayudarlos, no sé… pensaba tantas cosas, pero sobre el orfanato- me tomó de la cintura y me sentó sobre sus piernas, lo abracé fuerte.

Quiero que dejes la píldora- me quedé sorprendida.

¿Cómo?- le había rogado hace años que tuviésemos otro bebé y él no quería ¿Por qué ahora si?

Quiero que seamos padres otra vez, quiero que tengamos un bebito- sonreí.

Pero… yo… Jake…- lo miré sin creer.

Quiero que tengamos otro para poder ser padre presente, no un padre abuelo- por dios.

Jake, eres joven no digas eso por dios- le sonreí.

Antes no podía darte este regalo porque casi ni tenía tiempo, pero ya viste que ahora si lo voy a tener, te podré ayudar con él o ella… quiero que volvamos a ser padres ¿Qué te parece?- sonreí con los ojitos empañados.

Es lo que hace años e deseado con mi alma mi vida- lo besé y abracé con intensidad.

Te amo mi amor- susurró.

Gracias… gracias de verdad, sabes que hace años te lo había pedido- golpearon la puerta.

¿Quién?- preguntó Jake.

Quien más, tu hija- Nessie, sonreí, me levanté y abrí la puerta para que entrara, la abracé con intensidad.

¿Cómo te fue?- pregunté aún abrasándola.

Excelente má… venía a preguntar como estaban, me extrañó no verlos abajo- agregó mirando con curiosidad a Jake- Hola papá- besó su mejilla- pelito mojado… mmmmm- me sonrojé otra vez. Su padre rió sin pena.

A tu padre le dolía la cabeza, se vino a recostar hace buen rato- le dije.

Mmmm… haré como que les creo- me sonrojé aún más.

¿bajamos?- pregunté porque ya no quería sentir más vergüenza.

A pesar de lo sonrojada y por lo bien que te conozco algo bueno pasó ¿tenemos noticias?- sonreí.

Nop, aún no, ¿bajemos?…- asintieron, el resto de la tarde pasó rápida, cenamos riendo de todas las cosas que habían hecho las muchachas… nos fuimos a dormir temprano porque mañana todos nos levantábamos temprano.

¿Qué te gustaría hacer mañana?- preguntó Jake mientras me abrazaba con intensidad.

Quiero ir al orfanato…- se puso tenso.

Bella… yo… no creo que sea apropiado- susurró.

Yo si- quería ir, no sé porque pero necesitaba ir a ver el lugar.

¿has pensado que podrías encontrarte con… él?- cerré los ojos fuertemente, me daba terror esa opción pero quizás él ya no era el dueño del lugar quizás hasta había muerto y ahora se retorcía en su tumba.

Si… pero… quizás él ya no es el dueño del lugar… quizás ya murió- me abrazó más fuerte.

No irás sola ¿ok? Iremos juntos- asentí. Me di la vuelta para poder mirarlo.

Hoy no me tomé la píldora- sonreí con picardía.

Mmmm… ¿intentas decirme algo?- sonrió.

Mucho- susurré. Hicimos el amor toda la noche.

Tomaste muchos años la píldora, nos costara un tiempo poder encargar- sonreí.

No importa… la idea es que lo intentemos arto- dije con picardía… conversamos unos minutos más hasta que no pude más y mis ojos se cerraron. Por la mañana cuando desperté Jake tenía los ojos abiertos pero estaba mirando a la nada, siempre me asustaba eso porque demostraba lo nervioso que lo tenía alguna situación, era como cuando quería decirme lo de venirnos a vivir a Forks.- hola- susurré para que supiese que estaba despierta.

Hola cariño mío- susurró sonriendo pero con su mirada puesta en la nada.

¿Qué te preocupa?- acaricie su pecho tiernamente.

Estoy nervioso por lo que intentas hacer hoy… no quiero que sufras- suspiré, ya lo comprendía, si terminaba mal era él quien iba a tener que recoger los pedazos de mi- se que soy tu esposo y que me amas demasiado, lo sé… pero creo que lo mejor es decirle a Jazz que te acompañe- negué automáticamente- él te a apoyado toda la vida, con él pasaste por… aquello yo… de verdad amor creo que si lo vez te sentirás más protegida por él- seguí negando, Jazz mataría la idea al segundo, me diría que jamás volvería a pisar ese lugar, me vigilaría y era eso lo que no quiero.

Jazz jamás comprendería… él solo desea que yo no sufra pero yo… yo solo quiero poder ayudar… te juro que si lo vemos… que si vemos a ese hombre, nos venimos antes de que….

¿De que te rompas en pedazos?- me interrumpió, sonreí con nerviosismo.

Antes de eso…- me levanté y fui a la ducha, lo hice todo rapidito para comenzar a vestirme, cuando salí Jake aún estaba en la misma posición acostado en la cama.- Jake si te incomoda no vallas conmigo, te juro que seré prudente- pero no me contesto. Decidí vestirme rápido y bajar para preparar el desayuno de los niños. Nessie y Grace tomaron una fruta de pasada y un vaso de leche y partieron en sus respectivos autos, solo quedamos Tommy y yo, me sorprendía que aún no bajara Jake.

¿hoy vendrá Edward?- preguntó Tommy sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Creo que si amor ¿tu a qué hora sales?- pregunté.

Se supone que a las 3 por eso lo pregunto, quizás podrías decirle que llegue a las 4 o 4:30 ¿puede ser?- curioseo.

Puede cariño, yo lo llamo ¿ok?- asintió feliz. Como Jake aún no bajaba le dije al niño que se fuese a despedir arriba y así lo hizo. Cuando bajó tomamos su mochila y nos fuimos hasta su escuelita, hoy era su primer día de clases, espera que se pudiese adaptar rápido porque siempre le había costado mucho, en eso se parecía bastante a mí. Besé su mejilla y bajó del carro dándome una última miradita, sabía que estaba completamente nervioso. Llegué hasta la casa y Jake ya estaba tomando desayuno.- ¿estás seguro que quieres ir?- le pregunté cuando ya estábamos completamente listos.

Quiero estar contigo mi vida- me beso tiernamente, el camino estaba tal cual como lo recordaba, dios Forks no cambiaba nada… comenzamos a adentrarnos en el camino que tantas veces recorrí, hasta que pude ver la casona. Mis ojos se empañaron al instante, dios ¿Cómo podía seguir igual? ¿estaría él ahí? Sentía la mirada intranquila de Jake sobre mí. No tenía claro a lo que veníamos, se que quiero poder ayudar pero se también que hay como un trasfondo, y no digamos que me complacía el ver a James. Nos estacionamos.- ¿quieres que volvamos?- negué y bajé. Los niños ya se veían jugar

Buenos días- saludo un portero- ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?- era muy cordial.

Queremos hablar con los encargados- respondí con seguridad.

La señorita Ana esta ocupada ahora, no creo que pueda atenderlos- agregó tranquilizándome, quizás James ya estaba muerto.

Insistimos, queremos hacer un aporte a la institución… ayudar a los niños- el hombre sonrió y sin más nos abrió la puerta.

Es muy lindo de vuestra parte, aquí se hace lo que se puede pero a los niños les faltan tantas cosas- y quien más que yo sabía lo precario de los recursos. Los niños se veían vestidos con ropas muy gastadas, jugaban algunos con juguetes no rotos pero muy viejos. Me dio pena verlos tan desprotegidos, me recordaba a mí y a mi hermano por aquí o por allá. Miré hasta el columpio al que siempre recurría cuando todos los niños me ignoraban y vi a una pequeña personita con la cabeza baja y juro que mis ojos se agolparon de lágrimas.

Llamaremos a la señora Ana para hacer la donación, creo que mi esposa no se siente bien- le dijo al portero- mejor vamos cariño- pero yo negué.

¿puedo….?- indiqué hasta los columpios, miré al hombre y con una sonrisa asintió.

Cariño…- susurró Jake. Caminé presurosa hasta allá, sus ropas no me permitían distinguir su sexo hasta que estuve muy cerca, era una pequeñita.

Hola- susurré sentándome en el mismo columpio de hace tantos años, la niña no respondió ni siquiera levantó la cabecita.- mi nombre es Bella ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- y nuevamente me ignoró.

No es muy comunicativa…- dijo el hombre, miré a Jake y tenía una extraña mueca en la cara.

¿te gusta columpiarte?- la niña negó- a mi tampoco me gustaba- susurré, por una vez alzó el rostro y pude ver sus ojitos color miel muy tristes.

¿Por qué no te gustaba?- susurró con voz tierna.

Porque me mareo en ellos- sonreí y ella tímidamente me acompañó.- pero como los niños no jugaban conmigo prefería venir aquí y estar solita mientras escribía o leía- me miró sorprendida.

¿aquí mismo?- asentí, miré al hombre que nos acompañaba y frunció el seño.

Aquí en este mismo- indiqué en el que estaba sentada.- ¿a ti por qué no te gustan?- pregunté, miró al publico que teníamos y bajó la cabeza, solo se alzó de hombros. Me paré y me senté frente a ella a lo indio, era para que solo me pudiese ver a mí.

Bella…- susurró Jake. Sabía que estaba incómodo.

¿mi amor?- me voltee un poquito- ¿Por qué no te adelantas con Ana? en un minuto me uno a ti- dije lo más tranquila para que supiese que esto ya no me incomodaba o no me asustaba.

Creo que mejor…

Jake por favor- suspiró frustrado pero asintió.

¿a ti por qué no te gustan?- pregunté otra vez.

No es que no me gusten tanto, si no que no tengo nada más que hacer- se alzó de hombros.

¿no juegas con los niños?- negó.

Ellos no juegan conmigo- se me partió el alma, porque sus ojitos se aguaron.

¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunte para desviarla del tema, no quería verla llorar.

Sofía- susurró.

Tienes un precioso nombre- sonreí.

Gracias- se sonrojo tan tiernamente que me dieron ganas de abrazarla.

¿tienes más familia?- pregunté tratando de hacer alusión a hermano aquí mismo en el orfanato.

No que yo sepa- agregó.

¿hace cuanto que estas aquí?- curiosee.

Desde siempre… una vez James me contó- cerré los ojos al escuchar su nombre- que mi madre me dejó aquí porque no me quería- se me partió el corazón… hijo de perra seguía atormentando a los niños.

No creo que sea verdad mi amor, ni una madre deja a su bebé, todas las madres queremos a nuestros hijos, los amamos con toda el alma- estiré mi mano y acaricié su mejilla.

Entonces ¿Por qué me dejó aquí solita?- preguntó con los ojitos aguados.

Ven- estiré mis manos para que se me acercara, me miró tímidamente.

Mi ropa esta sucia no quiero estropear la tuya- dijo indicando la mía.

No me importa, ven- estiré mis manos y ella se me acomodó entre las piernas.- yo creo que tu mamá debe haber tenido una razón muy fuerte para dejarte aquí, yo creo que ella tiene que haber pensado que este era un lugar muy lindo y que te cuidarían mucho- asintió.

Quizás…- susurró.

¿te gusta estar aquí?- negó.- ¿te gustaría irte?- sabía que era una locura y que quizás Jake estaría muy en contra de mi idea, pero vi a esta niña y me enamoré de ella.

Me gustaría ser una niña normal- besé cariñosamente su mejilla.

Mi amor, pero tu eres una niña normal, te hice una pregunta- di un pequeño golpecito en su nariz, sonrió angelicalmente.

Mucho- me miró con ilusión, esa era la respuesta que deseaba, la sacaría de aquí.- ¿tienes familia?- curioseo.

Si… ¿viste al hombre moreno, alto y guapo que estaba conmigo?- asintió sonrojada, me encantó- es mi esposo, tengo 3 hijos dos son niñas y grades, Nessie tiene 19 años y Grace tiene 17 y por último Anthony, le decimos Tommy por cariño, él tiene 9 añitos- sonrió.

¿va a la escuela?- preguntó emocionada.

Si va a la escuela- bajó la vista.

Me gustaría mucho poder ir a la escuela- susurró.

Irás- sus ojos se iluminaron- cuando te lleve hasta mi casa y vivas ahí te inscribiré en la escuela- me abrazó bastante fuerte, pasamos un rato más conversando de las cosas que a ella le gustaban hasta que vi de lejos a Jake que me hizo una seña- tengo que ir con mi esposo mi vida, pero antes de irme me vendré a despedir de ti- sus ojitos se entristecieron- te juro que no pasara mucho tiempo, te vendré a ver todos los días hasta que por fin te puedas ir conmigo ¿ok?- asintió, me dio un besito y un abrazo bien fuerte y me uní a Jake.

¿Cómo estás?- preguntó.

Muy bien cariño- besé sus labios y luego entramos para hablar con Ana, debo decir que era muy simpática, nos dijo que éramos bienvenidos las veces que quisiéramos para que viésemos los avances que tendrían las instalaciones con el dinero donado.

Bueno… fue un gusto conocerla- dijo Jake amablemente.

¿Ana?- la mujer me observó con curiosidad.

Dime- sonrió.

Me gustaría saber cuales son los pasos a seguir para poder adoptar a un niño- a Jake casi se le salen los ojos por la sorpresa.

¿Por qué preguntas eso cariño?- me miró con intensidad.

Porque tengo en mente adoptar a una niña- Jake me miró otra vez como si yo me hubiese vuelto loca.

Bella… yo creo que… no definitivamente no- zanjó.

Jake… ¿Ana?- pregunté mirándola a ella.

Ustedes son una pareja ideal como para poder adoptar a una niña o niño aquí, pero lo primero Bella, es que ambos quieran- sonrió. Nos despedimos de ella Jake tomó mi mano y me dirigió hasta la puerta de salida, pero me solté y corrí hasta Sofía, la abracé y besé.

Te juro que vendré mañana así que no estés triste- asintió. Nos fuimos todo el camino de regreso a casa en silencio, sabía que Jake era un amor pero para otras cosas era un intransigente.

¿Qué es lo que quieres Bella?- preguntó una vez dentro de la casa, se quitó el saco.

La quiero a ella- lo miré sin dar pie a duda.

No sabemos nada de ella….- lo frene.

Pero lo averiguaremos- sonreí para tratar de tranquilizarlo- ella necesita lo que a nosotros nos sobra… amor Jake, ella quiere una familia, quiere ir a la escuela, quiere ser una niña normal, eres un excelente padre lo serás también con ella- lo miraba como suplicándole que me ayudara en esto.

Bella no sabemos nada sobre sus padres, quizás la madre tuvo alguna enfermedad, quizás esa niña este enferma o sea una manipuladora, no sabemos si su padre fue un ladrón, un asesino, un maldito, hay cosas que se heredan, hay cosas que se llevan en la sangre- no podía creer que me estuviese diciendo una cosa como esa. Había veces que Jake me sorprendía mucho.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Comenzaron los problemas

Bella POV

No podía creer que Jake se hubiese negado rotundamente a que pudiésemos adoptar a Sofi, argumentó que para eso él era bastante hombre como para poder darme los hijos que yo quisiera. Traté de apelar pero fue caso perdido, estaba enojada, apenada y dolida. Tuvo la osadía de amenazarme de que si iba de nuevo al orfanato le diría a Jasper para que tuviese una gran conversación con él. Estábamos acostados dándonos la espalada. Jamás creía que Jake fuese tan egoísta, nosotros teníamos todo para darle a esa niña, teníamos el amor de familia que a ella le faltaba, quizás uno de estos día lo convenciera de que la fuésemos a ver y su dulzura lo encantaría. Ni siquiera nos habíamos dado las buenas noches. Me estaba quedando dormida cuando me sobresalté, porque sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura cariñosamente, quizás pensaba que me había quedado dormida, acarició mi panza como cuando estaba embarazada.

Solo compréndeme…- susurró con pena. Quizás pensaba estar hablando solo, aunque en todo caso tampoco tenía ganas de hablarle.- se que aun no te duermes… por favor no me castigues con tu silencio… solo quiero lo mejor para mi familia- seguí ignorándolo.- bella- besó tiernamente la parte desnuda de mi espalda, estaba con un pijama vestido pequeño, tenía calor.- solo recuerda que te amo…- se quedó ahí sin separarse de mi ni un centímetro, me sentí incomoda, quería que se alejara de mi pero preferí callarme, alejarlo se prestaría para más problemas. No sé a qué hora me quedé dormida… me complacería decir que fue un dulce descansar, pero para nada, desperté dos veces por la noche atormentada por una maldita pesadilla, siempre despertaba cuando veía a Sofi en su camita y a James acercársele por la noche y meterse en su cama, cuando ella comenzaba a llorar y pedirle que no la tocara más me despertaba. Cada vez que lo hice Jake me susurraba que ya había pasado, que él estaba aquí, que jamás me dejaría sola. La mañana llegó y cuando miré a Jake lo vi con los ojos abiertos, tenía ojeras.

No te dejé dormir- me avergoncé.

No fue eso… no dormí porque estaba… pensando…- susurró mientras me miraba con intensidad.

Lo de los sueños yo…- no me dejó seguir.

Pensaba que fui el peor esposo del mundo al acompañarte a ese horrible lugar… pensaba que jamás debí llevarte, que jamás debí avivar tus recuerdos, me siento tan culpable- bajó la vista.

No estaba soñando sobre mi pasado Jake- le aclaré pero no me creyó.

No intentes mentirme, hablaste en sueños- me sorprendió.

Pero te juro Jake no soñé con él y conmigo, soñé con…- no me dejó seguir.

Decías "sal de mi cama" "ya no me toques así por favor"…- su rostro estaba como demacrado- no sabes como me sentía sabiendo que estabas rememorando tus recuerdos- negué otra vez.

Quizás si soñé a base de mi propio recuerdo, pero no soñé que era a mi a quien le hacia daño- volvió a fruncir el seño deduciendo que le estaba mintiendo- lo veía tocar a Sofi…- me miró curioso- lo veía acercarse en la noche a su cama, meterse en ella y tocarla- sentí las lágrimas agolpadas en mis ojos.- no era yo Jake…- susurré con pena- era a la niña- cerró los ojos frustrado, conocía tanto sus gestos.

No debimos ir, son tus temores, ves en esa niña reflejado tu pasado, pero Bella el tipo ese ya no está a cargo del internado, él ya no le hace daño a esos niños.- me zafé de su agarré y me fui a la ducha, no quería conversar más sobre lo mismo y seguir escuchando su maldita negativa. Me vestí cómodamente y sin mirar a Jake que estaba sentado en la esquina de la cama me fui hasta la cocina a preparar el desayuno de los niños. Nessie y Grace solo tomaron una fruta de salida y se fueron rápido. Tommy se sentó en la mesa y desayunó muy a gusto para después ir a dejarlo a la escuela. Sabía que se enojaría conmigo, sabía que quizás esto nos trajera una gran pelea pero necesitaba ir a verla, así que después de ir a dejar al niño, fui a una tienda a comprar unas cosas y me pasé automáticamente a ver a Sofi. El portero amablemente me dejó entrar.

¿Cómo está señora Black?- saludó cordialmente.

Bien gracias- estreché su mano.

¿viene a ver a la Señora Ana?- negué.

La verdad no, venía a ver a Sofía- sonreí.

¡Oh! Por supuesto, la Señora Ana dijo que tanto usted como su esposo eran muy bien venidos aquí, venga conmigo, creo que la niña debe estarse levantando recién- asentí y lo seguí por los lugares, todo estaba tan igual ahí, los pasillos incluso hasta las habitaciones se parecen.- ahí esta- dijo indicándome un cuarto común, habían más niñas pero todas la ignoraban, hasta que se fueron y la dejaron sola, ella se levantó y tomó ropa de un pequeño cajoncito, se me partió el corazón cuando me di cuenta que la ropa estaba arrugada, aquí lo que faltaba era gente que se preocupara por los niños, no ampliar el lugar y llenar más el lugar, lo que faltaba era que la calidad de vida de esos angelitos aumentara. Entré y alzó la vista, sus ojitos estaban con pena pero cuando me vio su rostro se relajó y sonrió.

Viniste… de verdad estas aquí- susurró una vez yo la estaba abrazando.

Te lo prometí, jamás te fallaría- sonreí, ella volvió a tomar la ropa que había sacado pero yo negué.- ¿te ducharás?- negó.- ¿Por qué?- se alzó de hombros- tiene que haber una razón mi amor- dudo si decírmelo pero después susurró como si fuese un secreto.

Las niñas se burlan porque dicen que soy flacucha- negué molesta ¿Por qué los niños eran tan crueles? ¿Por qué si son angelitos tan puros pueden dañar tanto a otros de sus pares?

Esperaremos a que ellas terminen de ducharse e iremos nosotras ¿ok?- asintió. Nos quedamos conversando un rato sobre lo que había hecho el resto del día de ayer, sobre las cosas que le gustaban. Las niñas comenzaron a llegar para terminar de arreglarse, vanidosas, vi que todas las camas estaban llenas así que de seguro ya estaban todas aquí.- ¿vamos?- asintieron.

¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó una niña con aires de superioridad.

Soy Bella- la niña miró a Sofi con burla.

¿vienes a verla a ella?- preguntó sonriendo.

Si ¿Por qué?- curiosee.

No pierdas tu tiempo ella- dijo confianzudamente- esa niña es tonta, no sirve para nada- Sofi bajó la vista sonrojada pero yo subí su rostro poniendo un dedo en su mentón.

Esta niña es hermosa y es una verdadera pena que tu seas tan mala y no compartas con ella, Sofi no es tonta y jamás sentiré que pierdo mi tiempo con ella, ojala algún día llegue una familia que te ame tanto como nosotros amamos a Sofi- sabía que era feo que me rebajara a pelear con una niña pequeñita, pero ella no podía tratar de esa forma a mi Sofi.

Bueno… con el tiempo te darás cuenta que la elección que haces no es la indicada, luego cuando nos veas más dirás… ya no quiero a esa niña tan fea… así que no te ilusiones- se reía en la cara de mi Sofi, dios si ahora era así no me quería ni imaginar como sería cuando estuviese más grande.

Mejor me voy- dijo Sofi mientras tomaba las ropas que tenía sobre la cama y se iba del lugar, miré feo a la mocosa peleadora y seguí a la que en un futuro muy próximo seria mi hija y lo sentía mucho por Jake pero estaba dispuesta a todo por sacarla de aquí.- yo creo que Jane tiene toda la razón, será mejor que te vallas ahora así yo no me encariño y no sufro tanto después- me negó su rostro, pero cuando por fin la obligué a mirarme vi que estaba llorando. Mi corazón se aprisionó y solo pude acurrucarla a mi pecho, era una niña tan pequeñita, tan inofensiva y buena, tenía que sacarla de este lugar. Abrí la ducha y esperé a que saliera agua calentita y poco a poco le quité su pijama y con mi ayuda la metí a la ducha… pensé que se sentiría incómoda pero no fue así.- me gusta como tocas mi cabello- susurró aún melancólica.

Y a mi me encanta ayudarte a duchar, a mis hijos también los ayudaba pero ahora ya están grandes- sonrió.

A mí que recuerde nunca me ayudaron, bueno quizás si cuando era más pequeñita, pero como somos muchos niños, nunca nos pueden ver a todos- asentí. La saqué de la ducha y sequé delicadamente su cuerpecito y cabello, luego se iba a poner la ropa que ella había traído, pero le dije que no y que yo le había traído otra. Sonrió con mucha alegría al ver los Jeans juveniles y la polera que le traje, le compré zapatillas muy femeninas y un chalequito, se me había metido algo en la cabeza y lo iba a cumplir. Terminé de vestirla y peinarla, quedó más hermosa de lo que ya era, la obligué a mirarse al espejo y sonrió.

Eres una niña muy, muy linda Sofi- sus cachetitos se pusieron rojitos. Tomé su mano y fuimos a su cuarto a dejar algunas cosas, todas las niñas la miraron con envidia lo pude notar, y como no quería no ninguna niña la molestara la saqué automáticamente y fuimos a hablar con Ana.

Hola Bella, es un gusto tenerte aquí otra vez… Sofía, que linda te ves… ¿diste las gracias por lo que te trajeron?- la niña se puso muy colorada y negó.

Gracias Bella- dijo muy avergonzada.

De nada mi amor- le di un besito cariñoso en la frente- Ana quería pedirte un gran favor- la mujer asintió- sabes que estoy interesada en poder llevarme lo más rápido que pueda a esta preciosura- Sofi bajó la vista avergonzada.

Lo sé… pero ¿es eso lo que tu esposo quiere también?- me puse un poco nerviosa.

Bueno… no lo hemos conversado mucho pero él haría lo que sea por mi y se que va amar a esta niñita igual como lo hago yo- asintió sonriendo.

Sería maravilloso que Sofía tuviese una familia ¿te gustaría Sofía?- preguntó.

Me encantaría- concluyó muy segura.

Ok… pero ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- me preguntó.

Necesito saber que es lo que necesitamos Ana… ¿Cuánto se demora esto?- ella suspiró.

No demora mucho, tenemos grandes profesionales que nos ayudan con esos trámites, pero primero una asistente social tiene que conversar contigo y con tu esposo para saber que ambos están capacitados para la llegada de Sofía, también conversara con tus hijos, vera tu casa, el cuarto que deseas sea el de ella, ver si esta todo acondicionada para su llegada, lo obvio es decir que hacemos una investigación para saber de su situación en general- asentí, solo me quedaba convencer a Jake, lo haría.

Ok… ahora bien… quería ver la posibilidad que… yo quiero adoptar a Sofía, digo queremos- corregí cuando vi que iba a interrumpir- así que quería ver si tu me autorizabas para poder pasar más tiempo con ella- Ana asintió automáticamente- gracias… también quería ver la posibilidad de cómo recién están comenzando las clases, bueno me gustaría poder inscribirla- los ojitos de Sofi se abrieron de la sorpresa y su boquita se abrió en una pequeña "o".

Sería muy lindo Bella ¿quieres sus documentos?- asentí feliz.

No hay problema, te los doy- se levantó y salió de la oficina en busca de todo lo necesario para yo poder inscribirla.

¿me inscribirás a la escuela?- preguntó emocionada.

Así es- le sonreí.

Eres un angelito Bella… eres mi angelito- sollozando se lanzó a mis brazos, besé sus mejillas reiteradas veces.

No… tú eres el angelito que llega a mi vida cariño- nos quedamos en un ameno silencio hasta que Ana llegó con una carpeta que me tendió.

Ahí tienes todo lo necesario para que inscribas a la niña- la tomé de la mano y me la llevé prometiendo que la traería a una hora prudente. Menté a la niña en el auto, ella estaba fascinada, solo había salido del orfanato un par de veces y era muy pequeña así que no se acordaba de cómo estaría todo. Manejé lentamente porque ella iba maravillada mirando el verde de las tierras.

Esta todo tan lindo y a la vez tan igual- asentí, a mi me pasó lo mismo cuando volví a estas tierras. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar en el visor marcaba "amor".

Hola- conteste.

¿Dónde estas Bella?- preguntó tranquilamente.

Estoy… estoy yendo al centro comercial- era verdad, pero omití que primero iría con Sofi al colegio y luego a comprar.

Bella… vuelve a casa hablemos, déjame explicarte mi posición, déjame explicar el porqué no quiero que la veas más- la miré de reojo y ella me sonrió.

No voy a volver luego… yo… eh… ¿puedes pedir algo para el almuerzo? No creo llegue a la hora- expliqué.

¿Por qué?- preguntó.

Jake no quiero llegar a casa aún- dije segura.

Ok… pero cuando llegues igual conversaremos, así que no te vas a librar Bella- después de eso me colgó, sabía se había enojado con mis palabras.

¿estas triste?- preguntó mi compañera frunciendo el ceño.

Noup…- sonreímos y nos fuimos hasta el colegio donde la directora accedió que se incorporara, pero tendría que hacer un examen para saber a qué curso debía de ingresar. Con miraditas tímidas se fue con una profesora hasta la biblioteca, le desee suerte. Esperé en una pequeña salita hasta que por fin ella llegó a mi lado.- ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunté.

No lo sé… creo que no muy bien- dijo con la vista pegada en el suelo.

Hey- alcé su rostro- es solo un examen que les dirá a que curso debes entrar, solo una medición, tú mañana mismo tendrás tu primer día de clase ¿ok?- sonrió tan dulce que besé por todos lados su rostro.

¿señora Black?- me llamó la directora, la niña se volvió a quedar con la misma profesora que le tomó la prueba.

¿Cómo le fue a Sofi?- pregunté nerviosísima.

Muy bien e de admitir, para ser una niña huérfana y desprotegida su puntaje fue casi total- me sentí feliz- comprende muy bien lo que lee, sinceramente es una niña muy inteligente- me dio el listado de útiles que debía comprarle para que mañana mismo se integrara a la escuela.

¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó mordiendo su labio.

Eres modesta- dije mientras besaba su mejilla.

¿Por qué?- curioseo.

Porque te fue excelente, te incorporas mañana mismo- pensé que ya no podía sonreír más pero me sorprendió, pasamos al centro comercial, donde compre los útiles que necesitaría, compré su uniforme completo y los libro. Estaba brillando de la felicidad, sonreía, saltaba, gritaba con emoción por algunas cosas. Almorzamos ahí, pedimos comida italiana y estaba deliciosa.

Ya me tienes que ir a dejar ¿verdad?- preguntó cabizbaja, asentí, tenía que pasar por Tommy.

Así es mi amor, pero mañana vendré temprano por ti así que tienes que estar arregladita temprano ¿ok?- asintió un poco más feliz. Acomodamos todas sus cosas, la ayudé a hacer su mochila y me fui por Tommy.

¿Cómo estas mamá?- preguntó cuando subió al auto.

Bien cariño mío… bésame- lo hizo, no sin antes rodar los ojos.

¿a qué hora llegara Edward?- no había pensado todo el día en él… me puse muy nerviosa.

Tu papá lo iba a llamar- Jake casi ni me miró cuando llegamos a la casa, había pedido comida China. Eran las 4:30 cuando lo vi entrar en la casa.

¿Cómo estás Edward?- le preguntó Jake.

Bien gracias… ¿Cómo está señora Bella?- me puse extremadamente nerviosa.

B-bien gracias- decidí irme a mi cuarto para refrescarme un rato.

¿Cómo estas bella?- me sobresaltó su voz, no podía creer que estuviese ahí, recargado en la puerta del dormitorio de mi esposo y mío.

¿Qué haces aquí Edward?- pregunté nerviosa pero tratando de fingir tranquilidad.

Te vine a hacer compañía- dijo pícaramente a medida que se me comenzaba a acercar, pero ¿Qué pretendía? Mi hijo y esposo estaban abajo.

Sale de aquí por favor, pede venir mi esposo- negó.

Salió a comprar unas cosas y se supone que yo me fui- me puse nerviosísima ¿Qué haría ahora?

Por favor Edward, menor sale de mi cuarto "mi esposo"- recalqué las palabras, para que recapacitara y de esa forma me ayudara a ami para ser fuerte.

Ayer mientras te acariciaba no recordaste a tu "esposo"- recalcó dejando su cuerpo completamente pegado al mío, menos mal que me había puesto una polera y un short.

Por favor Edward- yo tenía mucho por perder si me dejaba tentar.- piensa en Tanya y el hijo que quieren tener- cerré los ojos… esto me estaba superando…

Desde que te vi Bella… ya no puedo pensar con claridad- susurró acercando su rostro a mi cuello, su respiración provocaba que se me erizara la piel- no te resistas yo sé que lo deseas tanto como yo- pasó la lengua por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oreja… dios se me hizo agua la entrepierna, no podía negarlo este muchacho era mi pecado hecho carne, yo con él caería como la peor de las mujer, como la peor pecadora… comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar a la cama y ahí caímos el sobre mi cuerpo.- eres tan sabrosa- dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciar mis senos sin sosiego, era como si no quisiera desaprovechar ni un segundo juntos. Sin más quitó mi polera dejando mis senos al descubierto ya no que no había puesto sujetador… dios no quería ni pensar en mi familia porque me sentía la peor mujer del mundo. Bajó y comenzó a devorarlos como si de eso dependiera su vida entera, me los apretaba, los mordía, succionaba, lamía, tironeaba… dios hacía con ellos lo que se le venía en gana y yo jamás me negué a su contacto de hecho con mis manos lo obligaba a jamás separarse. Se aferraba a mi cuerpo, a mi cintura a mis senos o mi trasero de una forma tan posesiva que ya no aguantaba más, lo necesitaba en mi interior. Y ¿lo haría? ¿Así de simple? ¿Engañaría al único y verdadero amor de mi vida por un niño caprichoso que lo único que quería era sacarse las ganas conmigo? Jake me ama ¿lo haría así sin pensar en más? Edward se paró un poco y de un solo tirón me dejó completamente desnuda, me sorprendió su movida. Se puso entre mis piernas, siguió posesivamente devorando mis senos, mordisqueándolos. Comenzó a bajar dando lamidas por todo mi vientre… dios no lo podía negar este hombre si que sabía como tocar a una mujer, él sacaba el lado más salvaje de ti. Bajó hasta llegar a su objetivo.- no sabes como desee esto…- susurró y sin más enterró su cabeza en mi entrepierna, dándome un placer inexplicable, aferré mis manos con furia a las mantas de la cama ¿Cómo podía hacerme sentir tan… bien? Su juventud, entusiasmo y calentura me excitaban cada segundo un poco más. Adentró dos dedos en mi interior y comenzó a bombear a ritmo constante mientras mordía delicadamente mi punto más sensible… no podía creer que estaba engañando a mi esposo y más aún con el hermano de uno de nuestros grandes amigos… oh por dios con el hijo de Esme y más aún en la cama de mi esposo, donde siempre nos hacíamos de una manera maravillosa el amor… porque de algo estaba más que claro, aquí lo que pasara sería solo sexo… separó su rostro de mi sexo y subió hasta quedar a mi altura pero aún bombeando con sus dedos.

Oh dios…- gemí pero quedito.

No hay nadie en la casa…- dijo mientras mordía mis senos- ¡grita!- me ordenó mientras bruscamente adentraba otro dedo en mi interior y los hacía llegar más adentro. Sin poderme contener di un gritó tan fuerte que estoy segura nos pillarían, sonrió con dándome a demostrar como disfrutaba esto… no me podía quejar, yo también lo estaba disfrutando y mucho.- ahora se viene lo mejor- bombeaba mucho más rápido- córrete para mi- bajó otra vez y sacando los dedos de mi interior comenzó a devorarme solo con su lengua, era larga porque la sentía bien dentro…

Oh dios Edward…- gemí… bueno bramé.

Córrete en mi lengua… déjame tomar toda tu excitación…- ya no aguantaba más- córrete en mi boca Bella… Grita mi nombre mientras te corres… - cerré los ojos y apreté con más furias mis manos sobre la tela.

Edward…- susurré mientras mi orgasmo se hacía presente, siguió dando unas lamidas más y bebiendo todo rastro de excitación, me miraba complacido desde abajo entre sonriendo entre serio… sabía que esto lo llenaba de orgullo, estaba tomando lo que quería y yo ni siquiera me había opuesto…

Eres maravillosa- subió hasta besar mis labios, cerré los ojos, sabía lo que se venía, sabía que ahora él se acomodaría y me follaría, así que así solo respirando y con los ojos cerrados espere, pero jamás llegó el momento.- aún no te voy a follar- dijo mientras me abrazaba con fervor.

¿Cómo?- pregunté sorprendida.

Se que aún no estás decidida- sonrió torcidamente, esa era la sonrisita que tanto me gustaba, esa que me hacía perder el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Pero… yo… yo creí que tu querías- lo miré curiosa. Agarró mi mano y la puso sobre su sexo, su rostro se contrajo, gimió exquisitamente.

Mira como me tienes- guiaba mi mano, la subía y bajaba por toda su extensión por sobre su pantalón- estoy eufórico por entrar en ti- me volví a mojar con sus palabras- pero no lo haré ahora, lo haré cuando seas tú la que me lo pida- me sorprendió su sonrisita de suficiencia, alcé una ceja sonriendo- ya probaste lo que te puedo hacer sentir… probaste como te hago vibrar… se que llegará el día que me lo pidas… créeme estaré esperando que llegue ese día- besó mis labios posesivamente y sin más se fue del dormitorio… dios santo me prometí que jamás tendría un orgasmo en manos de otros… que siempre solo sería de mi esposo… prometo serte "fiel" amarte y "respetarte" todos los días de mi vida… dios santo… tomé la ropa que había tenido puesta y la llevé conmigo a la ducha, volví a bañarme, no podía creer que estuve así de cerca con Edward… ¿de verdad iba a tener sexo con Edward? O sea penetración porque sexo oral ya hubo… dios santo, metí la ropa a la ducha también para mojarla porque tenía su olor… agarre mi cabeza y me sentí desgraciada ¿Cómo iba a ver a mis hijos a los ojos? ¿Cómo iba a besar o acariciar a mi esposo? ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarme a los ojitos tiernos de Sofita? Me puse a llorar con desesperación… lo deseaba ese era mi problema, no me quería negar a sus caricias, quería tener sexo con Edward… no me podía hacer la tonta… pero lo que no entendía es que ¿Cómo podía querer estar con otro hombre cuando amo con toda mi alma a Jake? Se que lo amo, se que no veo mi vida sin él, se que estar con mi familia es lo que más amo ¿Por qué tan solo no puedo resistirme a esto? Dios santote dejé caer en la ducha y quedé sentada mientras el agua caía sobre mis hombros… me estaba doliendo el contacto del agua con mi espalda pero no hice nada más que quedarme así, sentada y sintiendo frío ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿seria mejor que le dijera a Jake y de esa forma que apenas terminara la adopción de Sofi nos fuésemos de aquí? ¿sería mejor decirle a Tanya que su hombre me estaba molestando para que de esa forma lo arreglaran a él? Dios mío ¿Qué hago? No quiero perder a mi familia por esto… la puerta del baño se abrió y pude ver a Jake mirarme con ojos desorbitados.

¡¿Qué pasó Bella?- gritó histérico mientras cerraba la llave y me sacaba de la ducha para depositarme sobre la cama. Fue al closet a buscar una toalla y me cubrió y comenzó a secar- perdóname, se que esto a sido mi culpa- me abrazó con cariño y me puse a llorar aún más por lo maldita que era- te lo suplico perdóname… solo… solo no quiero que adoptemos cuando yo puedo darte mucho hijos… no me hagas sufrir de esta forma Bella- su voz se quebró y lo miré sorprendida, Jake tenía su rostro todo demacrado- no llores de esa forma… no llores mi vida- el me amaba como jamás amará a otro y yo lo engañé.

Jake…- susurré se lo quería decir, quería que supiera a la clase se zorra a la que ama y le pertenece su corazón.

Perdóname- susurró- pero comprende que no quiero… por lo menos no aún, tengamos primero nuestro bebé, primero embarázate- ¿embarazarme? ¿Estaba engañando a mi esposo y me iba a embarazar? Esa ya no se me tornaba una buena idea.

No…- susurré.

¿Cómo?- lo miré con toda la culpabilidad en mi corazón.

No quiero tener otro bebé- susurré casi inaudiblemente, el rostro de Jake se fue poniendo rojo.

¿prefieres adoptar a una niña de la que no sabemos casi nada antes que volver a embarazarte de mi?- preguntó con una mezcla de sensaciones, lo conocía mucho, negué no se trataba de eso, lo que sucedía era que no sabía si me iba a poder resistir a Edward y sabía que si lo engañaba él jamás me lo iba a perdonar y no quería que un futuro bebé que no tenía la culpa de nada naciera en un hogar que no existiría, eso me lo haría mucho más doloroso, no quería embarazarme cuando sabía que mi matrimonio podía fracasar

No es eso…- susurré con pena otra vez.

Eres una egoísta, hace mucho que lo quieres ¿Qué diablos te pasó ahora?- preguntó alzando un poco más la voz.

No creo estar preparada para darte otro hijo- susurré de nuevo, me dolía la garganta.

¿no estas preparada?- preguntó con ironía.

No, no lo estoy Edward…- susurré.

¿Edward? ¿me llamaste Edward?- me puse helada ¿ahora que podía decir para arreglar esta maldita situación?


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Quiérela por favor

Bella POV

¿desde cuando me confundes con otra persona?- preguntó sulfurado.

Perdóname mi amor, estaba pensando en las clases de Tommy- dije pero sin mirarlo.

¿tengo que creerte?- tampoco podía dejarme al descubierto, así que lo miré enojada.

¿Cómo se te ocurre tan solo insinuar una cosa como esa?- le pegunté con la voz quebrada.

Siento haber insinuado algo mi amor- dijo mientras se me acercaba para abrazarme pero me alejé del al instante, estaba desnuda así que me fui hasta el closet para vestirme con otro pijama.- Bella me desespera esta situación, me desespera estar todo el día peleado contigo- agregó frustrado.

Entonces cede un poco más- le pedí.

No quiero… ¿Por qué me tienes que obligar tú a hacer algo y yo no te puedo obligar a hacer lo que quiero?- era justo, ambos teníamos los mismos derechos en esto, pero es que no podía entender por qué Jake se está comportando tan cruelmente. Me vestí con el primer pijama abrigador que encontré y me fui a la cama.

Lo único que sé Jake, es que no me interesa nada más que tener a esa niña aquí, en nuestra casa, así que si tu no quieres, bien, tendré que encontrar alguna salida- me acurruqué en mi lado de la cama.

La cena está lista y los niños te están esperando ¿no bajarás?- se extrañó.

No- zanjé.

Tratas de ser una gran madre con una niña que no es tuya y con los nuestros olvidas tus obligaciones- me puse de pie como un resorte y lo enfrente.

Jamás tendrás la moral suficiente como para criticarme algo a mi- si, que lo engañas, me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza pero que ignoré- ¿te crees muy padre solo porque llevas un par de días en casa? E sido yo la que me e encargado de todo cuando tu no ponías ni la nariz en esta casa, e tenido muchas veces que ser padre y madre así que no te doy el derecho para decir huevadas- terminé gritándole y vi su rostro apenarse.

Jamás e sido un padre ausente- se defendió.

¿a no? Recuerda Jake, has memoria, has sido un mal padre y un mal marido- sabía que se me estaba pasando la mano, que eso no era tan así, tenía más que claro que Jake hacía todo por nosotros.

Eres una injusta- me indicó.

No, el injusto eres tú cuando dices que no me preocupo de mis hijos- le volví a gritar.

Baja el tono- me pidió.

Discúlpame con los niños, diles que me siento pésimo- negó.

No le miento a mis hijos- decidí ignorarlo para que no peleáramos más. Me acosté para ya no saber nada más de nadie, solo quería poder dormir y tranquilamente.- espero que no hagas algo de lo que yo no esté de acuerdo- agregó.

Espero que tú no te arrepientas de no haberme apoyado- y sabía que mi frustración me podía hacer llegar a cometer muchas locuras.

¿me amenazas?- volvió a preguntar.

Baja Jake, ya no quiero hablar contigo- zanjé mientras cubría más mi cuerpo por el frío.

No quiero una hija que no tenga mi sangre- sentí la puerta ser cerrada, no puedo creer que aya dicho eso, me puse a llorar mientras pensaba en Sofi. No sé a que hora me quedé dormida pero desperté por el sonido de mi despertador así que sonriendo al saber que iría por la niña y que de seguro me estaría esperando con su preciosa sonrisa. Me duché lo más rápido y vestí, cuando salí del baño me encontré con los ojos de mi esposo que me miraba curioso, decidí ignorar, era muy temprano como para comenzar a pelear. Bajé a preparar el desayuno de mis hijos.

¿Cómo estás mamá? Ayer quise subir a verte pero el papá nos dijo que no te sentías bien así que te dejé descansar- agregó Grace mientras se servía un poco de leche cultivada.

Ya me siento bien cariño- besé su mejilla- ¿y tu hermana?- se puso un poco nerviosa.

Ya se fue…- sabía que algo me ocultaba.

¿con Alec?- curiosee.

No… vino Alonso y se fueron juntos, me dijo que te dijera que te quiere- y no me quiso hablar más del tema, sabía que algo pasaba, pero después conversaría con Nessie de seguro no había ido a buscarla Aloncito, si no Alec.

¿estás listo mi amor?- le pregunté a Tommy, asintió. Metí en una lonchera el almuerzo para Sofi y en otro el de mi hijo y le pedí se fuese a cepillar los dientes.

Dos loncheras ¿me preguntó por qué?- agregó Jake con ironía mientras metía la cabeza en el refrigerador.

Porque pasaré a buscar a Sofi y no me interesa lo que me digas… ya no me interesa nada.- mi hijo me miró sorprendido por la agresividad en la que le hablé a su padre.

¿Qué pasa mamá?- me preguntó mi hijo una vez en el auto.

Nada hijo, solo… no pasa nada- él aún era pequeño para entender ciertas cosas, además no podía ser tan mala madre como para llenarlo de tormento con mis problemas.

¿Quién es Sofía?- preguntó curioso ojeando un libro de música.

Es una niña encantadora y que estoy seguro te agradará muchísimo.- sonreí mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Eso espero…- cuando llegué vi a Sofi a lo lejos sentada con las manitos acunando su rostro y los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, estaba con su uniforme bien puesto solo la corbata estaba un poco chueca. Se veía hermosa y noté que mi hijo no dejaba de observarla con mucha detención.

Hola Señora Black ¿Cómo está?- preguntó el amable portero.

Muy bien gracias… vengo por Sofita- asintió y la llamó. La niña noto el auto y su carita se iluminó, una gran sonrisa radiante se posó en su rostro. Se levantó de un salto y corrió a nuestro encuentro. El portero le dio un besito en la mejilla y yo me bajé para recibirla con un abrazo.- ¿Cómo amaneciste mi amor?- pregunté cariñosamente mientras besaba repetidas veces su rostro.

Pensé que no llegarías- agregó sonriendo.

Te lo prometí- piqué cariñosamente su nariz.

No quiso desayunar de lo emocionada que estaba- la miré feo.

La comida más importante del día es la primera, el desayuno es muy importante para los niños que van al colegio- asintió apenada.

Juro que desayunaré todos los días desde mañana- asentí, la ayudé a subir a la camioneta, dejé un segundo solo a los niños pero con la supervisión del portero y fuimos con Ana hasta la cocina para sacar alguna fruta que Sofía pudiese comer de camino a la escuela. Me dio una baso de leche que estaba cerrado y sobresalía una bombilla, me dijo que era el favorito de ella y llevé conmigo dos tajadas de pan con mermelada en un posillo. Cuando llegué al auto me llevé una gran sorpresa, Tommy ya no estaba en el asiento de copiloto si no sentado atrás junto a Sofía quien sonreía por las cosas que él le decía, sonreí.

Toma cariño- le tendí las cosas y brindándome una sonrisa que me dejó ver sus dientecitos hermosos las recibió.

¿Deseas?- le preguntó sonrojada a Tommy.

Yo ya tomé desayuno, por favor cómelo tú, estás muy blanquita no deseo que te enfermes- quedé anonadada por la forma en la que él le habló, tan cariñosamente.

Ok…- susurró mientras sonrojada comenzaba a comer. Me fui mirándolos y estaba feliz, él ya la había aceptado, eso era maravilloso. Llegamos al colegio y cuando iba ayudar a bajar a Sofi, otro jovencito ya se me había adelantado, miré con ternura a los niños.

Aprendan arto y cuídense ¿ok?- ambos asintieron, les regalé un besito a los dos y ambos mirándose fueron entrando. Me fui a casa me encontré con la mirada curiosa de Jake.

¿Cómo estás?- preguntó como sin saber que más decir.

Bien- subí hasta la habitación y me cambié de ropa, me puse un short de Jeans y una polera con tirantes, finalmente me calcé unas sandalias y me fui hasta el cuarto desocupado, entré con mi Block de apuntes y me senté el sofá que era lo único que había en ese dormitorio. Comencé a pensar en todo lo que era necesario para organizar el cuarto de una niña, apunté todo lo que creí era necesario y todo lo que visualizaba quedaría perfecto. Sin darme cuenta fui quedándome dormida sobre el sillón.

Te amo…- sentí susurrar y una corriente desde la punta de los pies hasta mi cabello me cubrió, abrí los ojos y vi a Jake acariciando con una mano una de mis piernas y con la otra mano acariciaba mi sexo. No pude evitarlo y gemí.

Jake…- susurré.

Dime que me amas, te lo suplico Isabella Black…- eché la cabeza hacia atrás excitada en demasía.

Jake no…- quería alejarlo pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba sin ropa hacia abajo.

Te extraño tanto mi vida- ya no me podía negar más a sus caricias porque de verdad también lo necesitaba y había extrañado en demasía, ya no quería pelear más con él.

Yo también amor…- y lo acerqué lo que más pude a mi cuerpo, necesitaba su cercanía quería que me hiciera suya, quería poder borrar a Edward de mi cuerpo… dios santo cada vez que me tocaban pensaba en ese hombre.

Quiero sentirme dentro de ti- susurró y me sonrojé tal y como siempre.

Ve por un preservativo- susurré, sus movimientos se congelaron.

¿perdón?- se extrañó.

Jake no me estoy cuidando, ya habíamos conversado no es el momento para ser padres aún- me miró perplejo.

Siempre lo quisiste… habíamos quedado en tener un bebé ¿Qué sucedió ahora?- cerré los ojos frustrada.

Lo siento, no estoy preparada aún.- susurré.

No iré por un preservativo y quiero hacerte el amor a si que lo siento- sonrió ladinamente ignorando todo lo que le había dicho.

Jake no- lo alejé porque estaba rozando mi sexo con el suyo.

Te amo y necesito a mi mujer- Sin más y sin preámbulo entró en mí, no me di ni cuenta cuando sacó su ropa de en medio, jamás dejó de tocarme. Sentía tantas sensaciones a la vez al sentir a mi esposo abarcándome completamente, abrió lo más que pudo mis piernas y con mucha velocidad me brindaba gran placer. Ya había dado por perdida esta pelea.

Dios santo Isabella- gimió a todo pulmón, siempre era así, aprovechábamos cuando no estaban los niños para expresarnos.

Más rápido Jake, por favor- una energía concentrada en mi sexo y palpitaciones desde él del nos llevó a una magnifica culminación, lo amaba de eso estaría segura hasta los últimos días de mi vida, lo amaba y lo amaría siempre.

Te amo, mi vida- teníamos nuestras frentes unidas, comenzó a besar mi mejilla- te amo mi vida ¿lo entiendes?- asentí con los ojos cerrados.

¿Qué hora es mi amor?- acaricié su cabello y mejillas cariñosamente.

Ya es hora de ir por Tommy- sonreí al recordar la emoción de Sofí hoy por la mañana ¿Cómo habrá sido su primer día de escuela? Me fui a tomar una ducha bastante rápida y partí por los niños, aún iba con tiempo de sobra así que baje del auto me puse a esperarlos afuera. Pasaron unos minutos y los vi salir, Sofi venía riendo mientras conversaba con una niña pequeña, Tommy sonría de su efusividad, me emocionó ver que era él quien traía la mochilita de su futura hermanita.

Mira mamita, ella es Elisa y será mi mejor amiga… ¿Cuándo viva en tu casa podemos decirle a su mami que la deje ir a jugar conmigo?- ambas sonreían efusivamente.

Ya no puedes decir que no mamá han hecho planes hasta los 18 años- ambas niñas le sacaron la lengua.

Claro que podemos ¿vendrán por ti cariño?- le pregunté a Elisa.

Si, mi mami esta hablando con la maestra- asentí.

Ok, entonces otro día hablaremos con ella ¿ok?- ambas asintieron felices, mientras que Tommy rodaba los ojos.- ok, vemos- los niños asintieron y una vez habiéndose despedido subieron al auto.- ¿Cómo estuvo vuestro día?- les pregunté.

Sofi se sorprendía por todo lo que veía- ella miró por la ventana fingiendo enojo.

Perdón señor de mundo- Tommy sonrió mirándola embobado- hace años que no salía del orfanato- solo los miraba feliz.

Sofi, te emocionó la manzana que comía un niño- sonrió.

Quizás no me emocionó la manzana Tommy- dijo mientras miraba por la ventana, la vi sonreí pero Tommy no lo vio.

Es mayor que tú, eso es impropio, además eres una niña, mamá dile algo- se había enojado, estaba tenso.

Se acaban de conocer y ya pelean, me imagino cuando te llevemos a casa Sofi- después de eso ya no dijeron más, llevé a Sofi al orfanato prometiéndole que mañana pasaría por ella y que muy pronto tendría un espacio en su casita junto a su familia. Subí al auto y me encontré con la mirada curiosa de mi hijo.

¿Cuándo se irá Sofi a la casa? No me gusta que se quede lejos de nosotros- dijo sobre protectoramente.

Lo se mi amor, a mi tampoco me gusta- le pedí se abrochara el cinturón de seguridad.

¿de verdad será mi hermana?- asentí.

Muy pronto- asintió y ya no dijo nada más. Llegamos a casa en casi nada de tiempo, hoy como todos los días Edward iría a hacerle clase a Tommy. Traté con todo mi corazón de ignorarlo pero otra vez me acorraló, pero antes de que comenzara a tocarme el teléfono de la sala sonó, en la cocina apareció Tommy extendiendo su mano hacia mi muy extrañado.

Llaman del orfanato mamá, es sobre Sofi- estaba nervioso. Tomé al instante el teléfono.

¿bueno?- me extrañaba porque ya era tarde, Edward había venido a las 7 en vez de a las 3 de la tarde.

¿señora Black?- era Ana.

¿Qué sucede Ana?- mi corazón palpitaba apresuradamente. En eso apareció por la puerta de la cocina mi esposo, miré a Edward y me puse nerviosa, ellos se saludaron y comenzaron a conversar. Volví a la realidad cuando Ana me llamó.

¿me escuchó señora Black?- pero no había escuchado nada.

Perdón, pero no- me disculpé.

Que Sofi tuvo un accidente y lo único que hace es llorar y llamarla a usted- mi corazón se detuvo con la palabra accidente, mis ojos comenzaron a desprender lágrimas al instante ¿Qué podría haberle pasado a mi niñita si hace unas horas la había dejado segura y sanita?- ¿puedes venir Bella? Te llamé porque como estás tratándola, pero comprenderemos si es que no puedes venir- no contestaba nada hasta que mi hijo me gritó.

¡MALDITA SEA! ¿QUE LE PASÓ A SOFI?- y los demás me miraron.

Voy para aya- y colgué al instante.

¿Qué pasó mamá?- preguntó otra vez. Me fui corriendo aún llorando hasta la mesita de entrada y tomé las llaves del auto y mi teléfono celular, ya no podía esperar más, necesitaba ver a mi hijita.

¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Jake agarrando mi brazo.

Sofi…- susurré.

¿Qué le pasó?- comencé a caminar para llegar al auto.

Accidente…- susurré otra vez.

¡¿ACCIDENTE?- el rostro de mi hijo se petrificó.

¿Qué le pasó?- ya no quería dar más explicaciones.

Necesito irme, cuida a los niños- negó.

Iré contigo- asentí, quizás si le había pasado algo grave el pudiese atenderla primeramente antes de llevarla a la clínica.

Voy también- y ahora negué.

No tenemos con quien dejarlo, llevémoslo- agregó Jake.

Me quedo yo con el hasta que lleguen las niñas- lo miré con desconfianza.- bueno si desean- Jake asintió y no me quedó de otra, besé la mejilla del niño y nos fuimos con su padre.

¿Qué le sucedió?- preguntó cuando comenzó a conducir.

No me dijo nada- asintió, estaba histérica, quería que manejara más rápido, cerré los ojos y lo único que podía hacer era pensar en su carita sonriente por la mañana. Sentí estacionar el auto y me bajé sin esperar más, el portero me abrió al instante cuando vio lo apresurada que venía.- ¿Dónde está?- Ana me hizo seguirla con rapidez, llegamos a una sala como de hospital. Cuando la vi sentía derrumbarme, sentía como mi corazón se apretaba, estaba en posición fetal, acurrucadita y tapada hasta solo dejar su nariz de fuera. No pude aguantarme las ganas y me puse a llorar.- Sofita- sin esperar un minuto ella volteo a verme, tenía un ojito morado y su labio levemente abultado, eso no era un accidente, esos eran golpes.

Mamita- susurró mientras comenzaba a llorar- mamita- la abracé y pegué lo más que pude a mi cuerpo, mi bebé ¿Por qué le habían hecho daño?

Estoy aquí bebé, ya nadie te hará daño, estoy aquí contigo- ambas seguimos llorando por mucho rato abrazaditas, quizás cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que se quedó dormidita, miré en dirección a la puerta y estaba Jake afligido junto a Ana. La acomodé en la cama y les indiqué a ellos que salieran para poder conversar.- ¿Quién le hizo eso?- bajó la vista.

Se calló del columpio, fue un accidente.- me hirvió la sangre.

¡ESO NO FUE UN ACCIDENTE, LA GOLPEARON!- ella se sonrojó.

Calma Bella- me abrazó Jake.

Fue esa niña Jessica ¿verdad?- asintió- a esa niña hay que ponerle límites, no puede ser posible que le hago daño a una niña que no le a hecho nada a nadie- me puse a llorar otra vez, escuché un llanto y me asusté, me fui corriendo otra vez hasta llegar a mi hija y la abracé fuerte.

Pensé que te habías ido mamita, pensé que tu tampoco me querías- negué.

Yo no simplemente te quiero Sofi, yo te amo- se aferró a mi cuerpo y su vista se centró en Jake pero no lo saludó, solo se sonrojó.

¿te duele algo cariño?- le preguntó Jake, me emocionó que la tratara con tanta ternura. Negó.

Dile mi amor… es médico, te aliviará, cuando yo estoy enfermita él me da una píldora y se me pasa- ella sonrió un poquito pero lo dolió el labio así que hizo un gesto de dolor.

Aparte de la carita ¿Qué más te duele?- Jake se nos acercó, se sentó junto a nosotros en la cama.

Para hacer pipi- dijo sonrojada y juro que me puse helada ¿y si no había sido esa niña? ¿y si la tocó James?

James…- susurré y el negó.

Porqué te duele al hacer pipi ¿cariño?- ella bajó la vista.

Es que una niña me pegó ahí- dijo apuntando hacia abajo.

Recuerda que no puedes decir mentiras ¿Ok?- asintió.

Me pegó Jessica, ella es una niña mala, una niña muy mala- volvió a llorar.

Pero ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te hizo daño?- acaricié su cabello.

Porque es mala Bella, es una niña mala- me miraba con mucha determinación.

¿Qué te hizo?- susurré.

Rompió todas mis cosas, todo lo que me regalaste- su voz estaba contenida- mis cuadernos, mi mochila, todo- me contaba como un secreto- me dejó amarrada desde que llegué hasta que Ana me encontró, estaba solo con mi ropita interior porque me rompió el uniforme… mamita mañana no podré ir al colegio- lloraba con una pena que me apretaba el corazón.

Irás mi amor, irás- susurró Jake con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

Gracias- asintió.

¿Qué quieres Bella? Pídemelo y lo hacemos- Sofi nos miraba sin saber que hablábamos.

Que la quieras como yo… quiérela por favor Jake- le supliqué, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero de una forma delicada tomó en brazos a Sofi y comenzamos a salir.

¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Ana sorprendida mientras comenzábamos a bajar.

Nos llevamos a nuestra hija- y mi corazón se llenó de alegría, me acerqué a ellos y comenzamos a caminar con determinación.

Eso no puede ser, aún no la adoptan, no pueden llegar y llevársela- me voltee para mirarla.

No lo hacemos de mala forma, no haremos nada, solo queremos poder cuidarla- dije mientras le tomaba las manos- te lo suplico por favor, déjanos llevárnosla, tu sabes que la amamos, no me hagas dejarla y que esa niña le vuelva a hacer daño- bajó la vista.

Bella se pueden encariñar mucho con ella ¿te imaginas lo que sería para ti y tu familia si no la pudiesen adoptar?- esa ya no era una opción lo único que me lo impedía era la negativa de Jake, pero él ahora quería.

Por favor Ana, ya soy madre de esa niña, solo quiero tenerla en casa, te juro que seré la mayor benefactora de el orfanato, será favor por favor- asintió, interesada.

Lo hago por los niños- asentí, el sí era lo único que quería, me fui corriendo hasta el auto, me indicó que subiera a tras y me entregó el cuerpito de mi niña que estaba extrañada.

Nos vamos a casa hija, por fin vamos a casa- se aferró a mi cuerpo y siguió llorando como una bebita, es que lo real era mi bebita.

Tranquila hija, ya estás aquí y nadie te va a dañar- Jake acarició su mejilla y ella asintió con una pequeñita sonrisa, lo real era que estaba avergonzada jamás había tenido contacto con su padre. Desde ahora teníamos preparado una nueva vida para nuestra niña, le daríamos amor, la estabilidad y la familia que siempre se le había negado, desde hoy nos encargaríamos de darle un bello hogar.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Nessie y su error

Bella POV

Bajamos del auto y Jake se quitó su saco para acomodarlo sobre el cuerpo de nuestra hija quien iba un tanto ida, quien abrió la puerta fue Tommy.

Sofi…- susurró como ahogado, la niña alzo la vista y cuando miró a Tommy se puso a llorar otra vez con tanta pena que a todos nos conmovió el alma.

No me veas- se tapó su carita y siguió sollozando. Tommy tenía la mandíbula tensa y nos hizo seña para que pasáramos y la acomodáramos sobre el sofá, así lo hice. Miré por todos lados y no vi a Edward, pero si a las chicas.

¿Por qué no debería mirarte?- preguntó entre tiernamente y enfurecido quizás por la situación, apartó las manos de su carita, me enterneció verla haciendo un pucherito- ¿Quién te dañó así?- susurró acercándose y abrazándola.

Wow… parece que a nuestro hermanito le pegó el amor- miré a Nessie de mala forma ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso? Ella sería su hermanita, me sorprendió ver ojeras feas bajo los ojos de mi Nessie, luego iría a conversar con ella.

Tal parece- susurró Jake fingiendo toser.

Jake por dios, será su hermanita- el negó.

Será igual nuestra hija, pero él jamás la verá como su hermana- miré fijamente a los niños y Tommy estaba besando las manos de ella mientras ella lo miraba con ternura.

Ya no llores por favor- le suplicó mi niñito… yo no quería eso, yo quería que se amaran como hermanos, quizás solo era inocencia de niños.

Eres bueno Tommy- ella acarició su mejilla.

Ya mi amor- dije acercándome a ellos, me daba nervio verlos así.- llevaremos a tu hermanita al cuarto- me miró curioso.

Pero aún no hay cuarto para Sofi- susurró quizás para no incomodar a la niña.

Dormirá en nuestro cuarto- Sofi miraba por todos lados, todo con ojitos de ilusión. Estiré mi mano y ella la tomó y lentito comenzamos a caminar.

Tienes una casa muy linda- sonreí.

Tenemos una casa muy linda- mi niña estaba feliz.

¿pronto tendré mi cuarto?- asentí velozmente.

Por supuesto, si así lo deseas mañana mismo podemos ir por todo al centro comercial- asintió otra vez muy entusiasmada.

Pero ¿tendré que faltar a la escuelita?- le indiqué cual era el cuarto y una vez ahí la acomodé en la cama y quité la chaqueta de Jake.

Tendrás que faltar pero solo 1 día- asintió pero un poco triste.- tenemos que ir a comprar todas tus cositas otra vez, el uniforme, los útiles, una mochilita nueva…- sonrió.

¿puede ser la azul con flores?

Obvio mi amor, la que tú desees- comencé a quitarle la ropita para poder darle una ducha y me extrañó que no me dejara quitarle su pantalón- te quiero bañar mi amor- pero negó.

Puedo bañarme solita- se iba a cubrir.

¿Por qué cubres tu cuerpo?- se alzó de hombros- yo ya te e visto desnudita ¿Por qué ahora no quieres?- se volvió a alzar de hombros.- tiene que haber una razón mi amor.

Solo me da vergüenza, eso es todo- dijo mirando sus manos, y yo con una mía alce su cabeza agarrando su barbilla de forma cariñosa.

Te amo, no puedes tener vergüenza conmigo.

Me dejó moretones…- susurró.

¿nos duchamos juntas?- asintió.- ok…- comencé a sacarme la ropa para quedar a la par con ella.

¿puedes ponerle seguro a la puerta?- y así lo hice. Un vez en la ducha ambas comencé a enjabonar su cabello y la sentí otra vez llorar, quería conectarme con ella y además quería que se relajara un poquito para que pudiese dormir, comencé a llenar la bañera y me senté para luego acomodarla a ella sobre mi cuerpo.- ¿me querrás siempre o me abandonarás algún día?- preguntó llorando con mucha pena.

Jamás te abandonaré hija, jamás- la abracé y pegué mucho a mi cuerpo.

Te amo mamita- enjabonaba su cuerpecito por mientras y con delicadeza porque la verdad sus piernitas tenían artos moretones. Nos quedamos unos minutos más y luego salimos del baño porque nos estábamos enfriando.- no tengo más ropa- también lo pensé, lo mío le quedaría muy, muy grande, así que le pediría uno de esos petos apretados que tiene Grace que puede le quedara.

Dame un minutito, métete a la cama mientras- y así lo hizo- ¿quieres que prenda el televisor?- sonrió mientras asentía feliz. Le entregué el control para que ella sintonizara el canal que más deseara.

¿Cómo está Sofi?- preguntó Tommy parándose como un resorte.

Mejor mi amor ¿Grace?- apartó la vista del computador.

¿si má?- dejó el aparato a un lado.

¿puedes buscar lo más pequeñito que tengas para Sofi?- sonriendo con ternura asintió.

Tengo una polera linda que me quedo chica cuando me la probé aquí en casa, me dio vergüenza ir a cambiarla- sonreí.

Gordita- susurró su padre y ella infantilmente le sacó la lengua.

Quizás yo puedo prestarle un polerón mío- ofreció Tommy.

Mi amor eres casi de la misma talla que tu hermana, pero quizás Sofi se sienta más cómoda con ropa de mujer- asintió sentándose otra vez con el control en la mano.- ¿Dónde está Nessie?- pregunté, me extrañó no verla aquí junto a todos.

Dijo que no se sentía bien, subió a su cuarto- Jake se alzó de hombros tratando de quitarle importancia, pero sabía que él también presentía algo.

Ok- ignoré el tema por un rato.

Llamó Jasper y dijo que vendría a conversar contigo- fruncí el seño, Jazz no sabía nada de mis idas al orfanato.- también vendrá Emmett, les dije que hoy es un día maravilloso para mi- se me acercó y tomó de la cintura.

¿Por qué?- pregunté sorprendida, este no había sido un buen día… este había sido un día doloroso para mi.

Porque me acabas de dar otra hija- mi corazón se enterneció mucho más, fue tan lindo al decir eso.

Pero…

Es nuestra, si no hubiese tratado de convencerme jamás estaría aquí… te amo- lo besé y vi bajar a Grace con algunas prendas para Sofita.

Aquí tienes má… ojala le queden- asentí y regalándole un besito más a mi esposo me fui hasta el cuarto para ver a la niña, entré despacito y estaba riendo de los dibujos animados.

Te traje ropita de Grace- ella asintió y comenzó a levantarse, la vi apretar las piernecitas.- ¿Qué sucede?- ella negó.

Nada mamita- y se acercó para que le pusiera la ropa, le iba a poner el pantalón y le costaba porque apretaba las piernecitas otra vez.

Dime- tomé su rostro con delicadeza- ¿Qué tienes?

Quiero ir al baño- sonreí.

Y ¿Por qué te aguantas?- pregunté sonriendo y ella bajó la vista…

Es que… duele- y me dolió la barriga… ¿James alguna vez habrá abusado de ella? ¿de mi niñita? Tenían inmensas ganas de llorar…

Pero no puedes aguantar- le di mi mano y la llevé hasta el baño.

No quiero mami- se colocó a llorar otra vez, me arrodillé frente a ella y la abracé esperando que pudiese hacer, acariciaba su espaldita.

Dolerá solo un momento- le susurré y lloró más cuando se sentían pequeñas gotitas caer en el inodoro.

Me arde…- siguió llorando, me daba penita, pero sería peor que se aguantara. Cuando terminó abrazadita la llevé hasta la cama y me puse mi pijama y me acosté a su lado, juntitas comenzamos a ver dibujitos animados. No pasaron ni 15 minutos y ella se quedó profundamente dormida. Me dediqué a observarla dormir, ella era tan tierna, tan inocente, tan frágil… se que soy una adulta, pero por dios, maldita niña que de seguro envidiaba a Sofía porque ella tenía quien la quisiera… sentí la puerta abrirse y vi a Jazz entrar despacito, nos miramos por un rato y luego se sentó para poder mirar a Sofía que se había acostado bien acurrucadita bajo las mantas.

Es bonita…- susurró, asentí.

Es hermosa- asintió él ahora, se que ambos estábamos muy nerviosos.

¿Por qué Bella?- cerró los ojos y suspiró frustrado- ¿Por qué demonios volviste a ese lugar?- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Porque… sentí curiosidad al principio y porque cuando nosotros estuvimos ahí era todo muy pobre Jazz, quería ahora que tengo la situación para hacerlo, poder ayudar… todo sigue igual Jazz, todo en ese lugar es tan…- cerró los ojos enojado.

No me interesa saber- me contestó de forma brusca- pasé los peores años de mi vida en ese lugar, no me interesa ni revivir recuerdos ni ayudar a nadie- me quedé sorprendida.

Jazz- susurré- así no eres tú- pasó la mano por su rostro frustrado.

Así soy yo con respecto a este tema… ¿sabes algo sobre Sofía? ¿sabes la ayuda que le podrías dar después de todo lo que pasó con James?- fruncí el seño.

¿perdón?

Tiene que haberla abusado Bella ¿Cómo la ayudarás si ni tu misma lo superas aún?- la miré apanicada, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lo único que hice fue abrazarla y largarme a llorar ¿será verdad que ese patán la abusó? ¿Qué le hizo daño a mi bebita? Traté solo de sollozar bajito para que ella no fuese a despertar- Bella vamos a afuera para que hablemos- pero negué.- Bella por favor- negué otra vez mientras besaba sus mejillas.

A ella no…- susurré- pasaría por todo otra vez con tal de que no la tocara a ella- y seguí llorando, vi a Jazz rodear la cama y tomarme del brazo para ayudarme a levantar.

Ven, vamos- me tomó del brazo con fuerza para sacarme de la habitación, solo la miraba y lloraba.

A ella no…- susurré otra vez, justo apareció Jake y se nos acercó velozmente.

¿Qué le dijiste? Por dios Jasper te supliqué que no fueses brusco- ambos me abrazaron.

Hay que denunciarlo…- pronuncié cuando recuperé un poco la compostura.

¿Qué conseguiríamos? Han pasado años…- negué a lo que dijo Jazz…

Quizás sigue abusando de algunos niños- Jake abrió unos ojos gigantescos.

¿crees que… él… abusó a Sofí?- asentí.

Yo se lo dije, ahora ella lo cree…- Jake lo miró con reproche.

No haremos nada aún, la llevaremos al hospital y la examinaremos- asentí eso era lo mejor, quizás no había pasado nada y preguntarle cosas sería atormentarla.

Eso es lo mejor, mañana mismo la llevamos- asintieron, miré a Jasper con vergüenza, se me acercó y me abrazó.

Perdón por ser tan brusco, se como amas a la gente y soy padre, si algo así le hubiese pasado a mi hijo yo…- movió bruscamente la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Lo sé… te quiero, solo compréndeme- se abrió la puerta del dormitorio y apareció Sofí con ojitos de preocupación, pero cuando nos vio sonrió con tranquilidad, Jake se le acercó y ella automáticamente le estiró sus manos para que la tomara.

Te quedó perfecta la ropa de tu hermanita- ella asintió sonriendo, acercó su rostro y besó la mejilla de Jake, al que al instante se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Bajaremos porque te quieren conocer ¿ok?- asintió avergonzada.

¿Por qué te sonrojas?- le pregunté.

Es que tendré que bajar en pijamita- indicó su ropa.

Estamos en familia, yo también lo haré- Jazz se aclaró la garganta- ¡oh! Mi amor, mira él es tu tío Jasper, pero le decimos Jazz- ella sonrió.

Hola preciosa muñequita- se sonrojó- eres hermosa y prometo de verdad amarte mucho ¿ok preciosa?- ella asintió feliz por la aceptación.

Gracias tío- bajamos y pasó de mano en mano para poder saludarla y conocerla, solo estaban Emmett, Rossi y las niñas, las cuales no estaban ahora, según Rossi estaban en la recamara con Nessie.

¿Qué pasó cariño?- pregunté mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Alonso.

Problemas…- suspiró abatido.

¿Qué clase de problemas?- negó- ¿de faldas?- y pasó su mano por el pelo estaba nervioso.

Un poco… tía Bella yo…- titubeo.

¿Qué pasa hijo? me estás asustando ¿es grave?- asintió.

Tía yo…- justo aparecieron las chicas sonriendo.

Hola tía- me saludaron Jessi y Áng ambas con un besito.

Hola niñas y ¿Nessie y Grace?- me estaba extrañando esto.

En el dormitorio- me paré para ir a verlas.

Tía yo… quiero que hablemos- las chicas se pusieron nerviosas…

Eh… Alonso ¿podríamos hablar un rato?- los miré curiosa y sin esperar más subí rápido pero el instinto me hizo detenerme.

¿Qué vas a hacer Nessie?- le preguntaba Grace.

Quizás… quizás… no lo sé- lloró y mi pecho se contrajo.

Nessie… lo siento tanto- se quedaron calladas un rato iba a entrar.

¿Qué voy a hacer?…- quizás le estaba yendo mal en la universidad, bueno si le iba mal el próximo año podría volver a entrar a otra carrera ¿para que se complicaba tanto?

Di la verdad- agregó su hermana- ¿o pretendes ocultarlo hasta cuando?

No sé… Qué va a decir mamá…- lloró más- dios y papá…- sonaba tan asustada- me van a matar- y me dolió la barriga.

Vas a tener que decirles Nessie, no hay de otra- le incitó su hermana- te apoyaré.- sonreí.

Se decepcionarán, tengo apenas 19 años, voy en mi segundo año de carrera- o sea que no era por la universidad su llanto- quizás me echen- abrí los ojos tan grande que dolieron ¿echarla? ¿Qué puede ser tan grave como para querer echarla?

Nessie exageras…- sonrió su hermana.

Grace estoy embarazada y ni siquiera se quien es el padre- y abrí la puerta de un golpe y me miraron asustadas.- mamá…- lloró otra vez.

Sal Grace- le pedí mirando fijamente a la hija que ya no reconocía.

Mamá yo quiero…- me hirvió la sangre.

¡Mierda sal de aquí!- le grité y sin decir más lo hizo.

Mamá perdón…- Nessie se sentó en la cama.

Repítelo- la tenté.

Mamá…- se acurrucó en la cama.

No te hagas la inocente que ya no te creo nada, no pongas esa cara de perrito que se eres una…- me callé.

Dilo…- me gritó.

¡No… repítelo tú!- le grité otra vez.

Me embaracé, fui una irresponsable y me embaracé- cerré los ojos decepcionada, sentí como corrían las lágrimas por mis mejillas.

Lo demás- pedí.

No sé quien es el padre- me sostuve en la pared y me puse a llorar.

Por dios… santo dios… Nessie- todo lo que soñaba para ella se iba a la mierda, el que formara una familia como yo la había formado con Jake, que tuviese hijos cuando estuviese preparada, en el matrimonio… santo dios.

Lo siento tanto mami… perdóname por favor- la miré y la vi tan vulnerable que se me partió el alma, pero me dolía, me dolía la traición, ella aún era una niña.

Pero por dios… ¿dos hombres? ¿Cuánto tienes?- llevábamos poco tiempo aquí, así que era raro que fuese de Alec.

Tengo 3 meses- se tranquilizó un poco- ayúdame con papá…- negué.

Este es tu error, tu la cagaste, tú solita te cagaste la vida así que te las arreglas- me iba a ir y me tomó del brazo pero la alejé bruscamente, no medí mi reacción pero la golpee, di vuelta su rostro con una cachetada.- lo siento- iba a salir del cuarto y entró Jake a abrazarla y Nessie otra vez se puso a llorar.

Lo siento tanto papá- me sorprendió jamás podría negarlo.

Estamos aquí cariño, ya no importa, ya está hecho- y me puse a llorar otra vez, me sentía sola en esta causa, Jake cerró la puerta- ya esta hecho Bella ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?- me fui a sentar a la cama y llevé las rodillas a mi pecho.

¿Sofí?- pregunté.

Grace está con ella- asentí.

Perdóname mamá- pero negué.

Tenía tantos planes para ti, pensé solo me llenarías de orgullos… dios Nessie me decepcionas tanto- la miré no sé con que mirada porque se aferró una mano a la barriga y otra a la boca y lloró mucho más fuerte.

Mamá- susurró mientras lloraba con pena.

¿Quiénes pueden ser los padres?- bajo la vista.

Dinos hija- la incitó Jake.

Uno era un muchacho de la universidad creo…- hipó- creo… se llamaba John… oh Joao no sé- me sentí aún más decepcionada.

¿no era tu novio?- le preguntó Jake.

Esta claro que no, no ves que no se sabe ni el nombre- dije bruscamente.

Bella…- y miró otra vez a Nessie- ¿hija?- ¿Por qué no era ni un poquito severo?

Lo conocí en una fiesta que hicieron en la universidad, se me acercó nos tomamos un trago una cosa llevo a otra y terminamos… terminamos…- tragué casi atorada.

Follando- la miré molesta.

¡Isabella!- me gritó Jake.

¿Qué digo, entonces? ¿Renesme hicieron el amor?- rodé los ojos- esta claro que no, tiraron eso fue todo, te calentaste y ahora pagarás tú por ese maldito error- tenía tanta rabia.

Si no quieres hablar como una madre de verdad con tu hija y solo dices palabrotas sal de aquí, yo si quiero hablar con mi hija, quiero comprenderla- ella le dio una media sonrisa.

Estaba bebida, no sabía bien lo que hacía, él era…- ya no me interesaba el tema sobre eso tipo.

El otro…- le pedí.

Mamá yo…

¿Quién es hija?- le preguntó Jake.

No puedo…- susurró- no puedo decir quien es… no podemos decirlo- y un clic resonó en mi cabeza y se me revolvió el estómago, sin más vomité directo en el suelo de la recamara de la niña.

Bella- Jake se me iba a acercar, pero le pedí que no, el lugar se me estaba haciendo muy estrecho.

Mamá perd…- no la dejé seguir.

¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Dime que no!- bajó la vista- cabra de mierda- tenía ganas de matarla.

Ma…má…- susurró hipando.

¿Quién es?- preguntó otra vez Jake, sin esperar más bajé por la escalera a toda velocidad y sin mediar reacción me abalancé sobre Alonso Swan y le di reiteradas cachetadas, todos quedaron completamente sorprendidos Jasper se puso entre nosotros y me alejó de él.

Deja de golpear a mi hijo- me puse a llorar, Jasper se fue de su lado para tocar sus mejillas y me iba a abalanzar otra vez sobre sus cuerpo pero Emmett me detuvo.

¿Por qué? Te amé como la madre que nunca tuviste- y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Bella…- susurró Jasper incrédulo por lo que le dije.

¿Qué? ¿es mentira Jasper? Le di todo lo que esa le negó- él bajó la mirada.

Mamá no seas cruel- me pidió Grace.

Tu sabías esto- la acusé.

No me correspondía a mi decirlo- se excusó.

Tenías la responsabilidad de decirme que tu hermana y tu primo estaban teniendo aventuras ¡Tenías que decírmelo!- me puse a llorar otra vez, miré a Tommy y a Sofí y ambos estaban sin entender nada, pero bastante asustados.

¿Qué?- Jasper lo miró incrédulo.

Soy responsable de todo tía…- lo frené.

No me llames así Alonso, me da más asco aún- el bajó la vista.

Siempre estuve enamorado de Nessie, siempre- Jasper lo miró anonadado- me haré cargo de ella y del bebé- todos los presentes se atoraron con su propia saliva.

¿y si no es tuyo?- pregunté con insidia.

Es mío, no me interesa si Nessie estuvo con otro y existe una posibilidad, para mi es mi hijo y eso no cambiará aunque le hagan un Adn que demuestre lo contrario- miré a Nessie y ella sonreía.

Cínica- y su sonrisa se borró al instante.

No es su culpa, fui yo quien la busqué, siempre fui yo quien la incité, yo quien la molesté, yo, solo yo Bella- le pedí a Emmett que me soltara, tenía rabia, porque ellos nos habían engañado, tenía rabia porque mi niña estaba embarazada, tenía rabia, me dolía el pecho.

Por ser tu quien la buscaste, por incitarla, por molestarla y por acostarte con ella te harás responsable, Renesme- ella me miró con intriga.

Bella…-susurró Jake mirándome en completo desacuerdo.

Te vas con el padre de tu hijo- sus ojos se agrandaron, sin poder creerlo- ¿quisiste hacerte cargo de tu vida? ¿quisiste jugar a ser adulta? Entonces vive como tal- se puso a llorar otra vez.

Nessie no saldrá de aquí Bella- frustrada me fui al dormitorio, no quería saber nada más de nada, Jake entró al cuarto entristecido.- ¿crees que a mi no me da miedo? ¿Qué no me da coraje o pena?- me puse a llorar otra vez.

No… lo… parece…- hipé.

Pues si, quiero partirle la cara a ese mocoso, pero ella también lo ama, ella quiere estar con él- negué.

Son primos por dios…- me acurruqué en la cama, él vino conmigo.

Pero se aman ¿Cuántas familias no se han formado de primos? No seas tonta, en unos meses Nessie será madre y necesitara toda tu ayuda- negué, tenía que admitirlo era soberbia.

No puedo…- lloriquee otra vez- tengo rabia con ella ¿Por qué no se cuidó? Ni siquiera está segura de que Alonso sea el padre de la criatura- se tensó.

¿ya qué le podemos hacer?- era verdad, ya nada de lo que hiciéramos cambiaría la situación en la que estábamos, ella ya estaba embarazada.- Serás abuela- lloré más- seremos abuelitos, aunque me destroza la idea de que ella aya estado con dos hombres- me tensé yo ahora- también me fascina la idea de una bebita por aquí, una de nuestra niña pequeña, de la que nos hizo padres, a la que tanto nos costó criar… una creada con amor, como ella creo a ese bebé, ellos confían que es de Alonso, solo apóyalos un poco- negué otra vez, pero no negué porque no quisiera apoyarlos, si no porque me sentía maldita al no poder haber ido y haberla abrazado como lo hizo Jake, no haberle dicho tantas cosas hirientes, pero es que con esto ella me dañaba.

Quiero, pero no puedo, lo siento- descanso su mejilla en mi hombro y mejilla.

Nessie esta arreglando las cosas para irse- me tensé- ve a decirle que no es necesario- me quedé callada.- ¿Por qué no es necesario, verdad?

Quizás si lo sea… por un tiempo- susurré.

Si Nessie se va, jamás volverá- no, después cuando lo aceptara la iría a buscar- ella comenzará a vivir su vida, quizás forme su familia, no nos necesitara- suspiré.

Me duele Jake, me duele como jamás dolió algo- y volví a llorar.

Dolerá por un tiempo más, pero ahora ve a decirle que se quede, será mejor que duela teniéndola aquí, yo quiero tenerla aquí, sus hermanos también lo quieren- golpearon la puerta, Jake se levantó y abrió la puerta.- ¿Qué pasa?- miré y noté el cabello rojizo de Nessie, habló bajito, Jake me miró y negó.

Te quiero pá- Jake sacó su cuerpo y la abrazó sus brazos pálidos se ciñeron a la espalda se su padre y mi corazón se volvió a romper y lloré- lo siento tanto má, pero ya no puedo volver el tiempo o abortarlo- la miré espantada ¿Cómo tan solo podía decirme eso?

Nessie… eso… no puedes decirlo… es tu… tu bebé- ella asintió.

Lo sé… esto es solo mío- sus manos bajaron a su planísimo vientre- este problema…- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Me duele Nessie porque te amo, porque eres mi hija ¡porque me costó parirte, maldita sea! Porque me costó cuidarte y no quiero que sufras porque no lo soportaré, quizás no te veo como una mujer y ese es mi problema, pero es que hiciste todo mal- ella asintió.

Lo sé, por eso acepto todo lo que me has dicho, por eso acepto sin decir nada porque no merezco decir nada, ojala me perdones algún día má porque te amo- tomé su mano y la acerqué para abrazarla, recosté mi cara en su panza.

Quizás nada vuelva a ser lo mismo porque me duele mucho, pero no quiero que te vallas de aquí, eso lo dije sin pensar- me puse a llorar.

Quizás sea lo mejor, te doy tiempo para que me perdones- negué otra vez.

Te quiero aquí, perdón si fui dura con lo que dije- asintió.

Me iré al cuarto entonces, para dejarte tranquila, se que no me debes querer ver mucho- sonreí, la solté y sin más se fue del dormitorio.

¿podrías traer a Sofí?- él negó.- ¿Por qué no?- sonrió y se sacó la ropa y entró a la cama solo con ropa interior.

Dormirá con sus hermanos- asentí.

¿ella quiere?- rodó los ojos.

Estaba emocionada, dijo que así conocería más a sus hermanos, pero parece que el más emocionado era Tommy, se puso su pijama nuevo- sonreí.

La quiere- susurré quitándome el pijama, dormiría solo en ropa interior.

Le gusta- agregó él.

No quiero ni pensarlo, si Nessie queda embarazada de su primo que no vive con ella, si ellos se gustan no me quiero imaginar cuando comenzarán a…- Jake me volteo para que lo mirara y sonrió.

Eres absurda, mujer- lo abracé y me puse a llorar de nuevo, se me fue toda la noche igual, eran las 4 de la madrugada cuando sentimos el timbre, me sorprendí.

¿Quién puede ser?- sonó mi teléfono celular, era Jazz.- ¿Qué pasó?

Estoy afuera- su voz sonaba rara.

¿estás bien?- pero no respondió. Bajé no sin antes decirle que era Jazz quien estaba afuera.- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí a las 4 de la madrugada?- pasó como un avión por mi lado y se sentó en la sala.- ¿bebiste?- el aroma que dejó a mi lado era solo a alcohol.

Si…- y lo vi llorar, hace años que no lo veía tan mal, específicamente desde que lo dejó María, mi pobre hermano, se había cerrado tanto a la posibilidad de enamorarse otra vez, lo amaba y no me gustaba verlo destruido.

Ya déjalo- me acerqué y lo abracé.

No lo crié bien… no lo enseñé correctamente, no le enseñé a respetar a su familia- negué.

Lo hiciste, lo hiciste perfecto y sin ayuda…- me separó y me miró con intensidad.

Tu hija está aya arriba embarazada de mi hijo, de su primo, tu sobrino ¿y me dices que lo hice bien?- suspiré.

Lo hiciste bien, pero ellos se equivocaron, se confundieron y ahora un bebé inocente viene en camino… bueno, si es que es del- me alcé de hombros.

Alonso esta seguro que es suyo, también le hice pensar esa opción, pero dice que según lo que le dijo Nessie las cuentas calzan- asentí.

Ellos ya estuvieron juntos, me gusta más la idea que sea del que de un completo desconocido- asintió.- ¿Cuándo comenzaron a estar juntos?- suspiró.

Alonso me contó que desde hace mucho que se juntaban- cerré los ojos- dice que él… bueno… él fue…- suspiró, ya entendía- el primero en su vida- asentí aún con los ojos cerrados.

Si se querían ¿Por qué nunca lo dijeron?- curiosee.

Quizás tenían miedo- asentí.

Pero ellos tuvieron novios, ¿fue antes de eso? Nessie tuvo su primer novio a los 15- suspiró con desgana otra vez.

Desde antes- se me revolvió el estómago- desde antes a eso… Alonso me contó todo, todo en su relación… yo también me cuestioné porque ambos tuvieron parejas, mi hijo llevaba muchachas a la casa, yo solo me hacía el tonto- lo miré fijamente.

Nessie salió con algunos muchachos también, pero lo extraño es que nunca se dio a demostrar ni una pizca de celos por parte de Alonso, por ejemplo cuando yo le decía que había salido con algún muchacho, incluso se reía- asintió.

No lo comprendo- nos quedamos callados por mucho rato, me acurruqué a su cuerpo.

Debí estar más atenta- suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

También debí estar atento- le pedí, más bien le rogué que se quedara a dormir aquí, no quería que por una imprudencia tuviese un accidente.

No puedo dejarlo solo- rodé los ojos.

Ya no es un niño, sube al cuarto, no quiero que te lastimes con una imprudencia, estás bebido- terminó por rendirse, lo ayudé a subir a una de las recamaras, la de Tommy estaba vacía así que de seguro estaba junto a sus hermanas. Lo dejé listo y casi dormido y salí, pasé antes por el dormitorio de las chicas y los 4 dormían en la amplia cama de Nessie, sonreí un poco y sin hacer ruido me acerqué para cobijarlos a todos. Luego de mirarlos por un rato volví con mi esposo quien despertó cuando me sintió entrar en la cama.

¿Dónde fuiste?- curioseo acercándome más a su cuerpo.

Estaba con Jazz…- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

¿Cómo con Jazz? ¿fuiste hasta allá?- negué sonriendo.

Pensé que estabas despierto cuando sonó el timbre o mi teléfono- negó.

Lo siento no recordé que hubiese venido… bueno de hecho no sentí ni una de las dos cosas- sonreí acariciando su rostro y luego deteniéndome en sus labios.

Luego fui a ver a los niños, los arropé y volví a la cama con mi esposo- pasé mis dedos por sus labios, el terminó por abrirlos un poco y los metió dentro de su boca, lo que de por si me pareció sumamente sexy, tuve que contener la respiración, ese maldito y endemoniado gesto logró calentarme tanto que sentí inundada mi ropa interior. Dios que sexy podía ser Jake, me miraba de un forma tan intensa que me era desquiciante, metió un poco más en su boca mis dedos y los succionó, cerré los ojos imaginando que eran mis pezones los succionados por su boca, apreté mis piernas ante las palpitaciones de mi centro.- estoy tan excitada- susurré y sus manos me acercaron aún más para hacerme notar que él también estaba tan excitado como yo… su bulto era tan sobresaliente que me hacía agua la boca.

Tú también me excitas demasiado- susurró mientras aferraba sus manos a mi trasero y restregaba su pelvis sobre mi vientre.

Por favor…- susurré jadeante.

¿Qué deseas?- bajó hasta besar mi cuello.

Que me tomes- supliqué.

Y es lo que yo deseo para toda la vida también mi amor- se posó sobre mí y comenzó a desvestirme al instante. Hoy quería olvidarlo todo, quería dejar de pensar en Ness, solo quería pensar en mi marido y en mi.

Hazme el amor, Jacob- comenzó a besar mis senos solo como él sabía hacerlo, los succionó apretó y mordió a su antojo, o sea dejando en claro que en minutos como este mi cuerpo era completamente suyo.

Ten paciencia hermosa- y sin más comenzó a bajar lentamente dejando besos húmedos através de todo mi estómago… dios estaba tan ansiosa de que terminara su camino, se detuvo unos minutos en mi ombligo pero siguió hasta llegar por fin donde mi cuerpo más lo necesitaba en minutos como estos.

Jake…- me contorsioné cuando sentí por fin su lengua en mi entrepierna… dios… era una corriente que me superaba, gemí un poco más fuerte, Jake sonrió. No podría decir exactamente cuanto rato estuvo dándome placer, lo único que podría saber con exactitud es que mi esposo me había hecho acabar una vez ya… dios… gemí, no podía quedar tranquila, aferraba mis manos a su cabello, a la ropa de cama, en la almohada… solo me retorcía.- Jake por favor- susurré con una voz irreconocible.

Te amo- susurró por fin subiendo hasta llegar a mis labios, los que saboreo con necesidad. Abrió mis piernas y sin esperar un segundo entró con toda su extensión dentro de mí, ambos gruñimos por la sensación. Lentamente se comenzó a mover, cerré los ojos, esto era perfecto.- no sabes como deseo embarazarte mi amor- sonreí ahora estábamos bien, tenía a mi Sofía aquí, ahora si podía sentir ese deseo por darle un bebé otra vez a mi marido…

Dios- susurré cuando lo sentí penetrándome de forma dura me subió una pierna y se siguió moviendo- oh mi dios…- sabía que ya estábamos casi acabando, así que aún con mi pierna arriba tuve que atraerlo a mi porque sabía que cuando terminaba comenzaba a gemir un poco más fuerte, así que comencé a besarlo sin que se separara de mi, lo que me hizo estar abierta de tal forma que me excité demasiado, Jake se separó un poco de mi rostro y sonrió con suficiencia- te siento tan adentro- gemí irreconociblemente, mi voz estaba ronca, aferré mis manos a sus glúteos y cerré los ojos.

Estás tan estrecha y tan húmeda- comenzó a entrar mucho más rápido y a cargar parte de su pecho en mi pierna arriba, dios…

Oh… Jake… oh, Jake… ohh… mmmmmm…- besó mi cuello con urgencia de vez por cuando mordiéndome. Me comencé a poner frenética cuando ya no pude soportarlo más y tuve un glorioso orgasmo que fue acompañado segundos después por el de mi esposo que dejó su huella tibia dentro de mi, soltó mi pierna y dolió un poco porque ya me había acostumbrado a la pose, pero él no se movió ni un centímetro, quedó tan dentro de mi como le fue posible.

Te amo- susurró.

Tanto como yo a ti- cerré los ojos, no me di cuenta en que minuto había caído sobre los brazos de Morfeo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: No me pidas que sea igual

Bella POV

Desperté entre los brazos de mi esposo, ambos desnudos porque pude sentir su intimidad en mi trasero, sonreí. Sin hacer mucho ruido ni moviéndome muy bruscamente me paré y fui directo a la ducha. No sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuve duchándome, pero lo único que podía pensar era en Renesmee y que en unos meses sería madre. Estaba tan decepcionada por no haber podido inculcarle mejor el deseo de una familia, por el amor a un futuro tenerla. Suspiré. Me puse ropa holgada, y casual, hoy quería ver lo del cuarto de Sofi, quería distraerme con otra cosa. Bajé y me encontré a Renesmee conversando por teléfono, estaba de espalda a mí mirando por la ventana sentada en el sofá cubierta con un edredón.

Lo sé, pero no pude- susurró.- lo sé también, pero no puedo Alonso- suspiró- esto es… es… complicado- suspiró otra vez, se quedó bastante rato en silencio- ¿y si no eres tu? No quiero obligarte con esto, es mi error y de nadie más. Además te quiero y juro por dios que deseo seas feliz, quiero que ames a una buena mujer, que formes una familia- quizás ella tampoco quería estar con él, se quedó unos segundos en silencio- quizás no- dijo triste- lo sé, solo… … lo sé, yo también- silenció- te amo- jadee y fue cuando se percató de mi presencia ¿entonces lo amaba? ¿ella quería estar de verdad con él?- mamá- me fui hasta la cocina sin saludarla, aun estaba procesando la información.- te voy a dejar…- esperó- si lo intentaré lo juro…- la miré de reojo, sonrió- yo también- terminó susurrando.- ¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntó acurrucándose a la manta, la verdad hacia frío y tampoco era una madre inhumana y permitiría que se enfermara, prendí la calefacción.

No muy bien- prefería no mirarla, era como si no tuviese a mi hija frente a mí.

Mamá yo…- pero no siguió cuando levanté el rostro y la miré.

No quiero hablar del tema, ya lo hicimos ayer ¿ok?- asintió con desgana.

Solo quería decirte que… trataré de que me vaya bien en la universidad, te ayudaré aquí en casa, yo…- la miré otra vez y silenció para luego voltearse y poner atención a la calle.

Hola mi amor- Jacob fue a abrazarla y para rematarla acarició su vientre, me voltee y bruscamente dejé el tarro de café en el mueble. A los minutos sentí a Jake tras de mi.- hola gruñona- pero no le contesté, besó mi cuello.- quizás hoy podríamos hacer algo en familia, ir a un parque o a ver una película- me voltee velozmente.

¿algo que celebrar? ¿a alguien a quien premiar?- le pregunté enojadísima, su maldito entusiasmo me estaba hartando.

No seas así, esto ya está hecho, no nos queda de otra ¿bueno?- sonreí con ironía.

Prémiala, haz lo que desees con ella, lo que es yo saldré con Tommy y Sofi, iré por las cosas para la habitación de la niña- miré de reojo a Renesmee y vi la desilusión, habíamos conversado de que todos juntos ayudaríamos con la remodelación de ese cuarto.- a no ser que quieras quitarle la habitación a la niña para remodelarla y dársela al mocoso que va a nacer- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, me recargué en la mesa restregando mi rostro- perdón- se me había pasado la mano, lo sé, pero es que tenía tanta rabia.

Conmigo desquitarte- dijo poniéndose en pie- pero no metas a mi bebé en esto ¿ok?- asentí porque sabía que eso era verdad, el bebé era un inocente, además tarde o temprano esto se me tendría que pasar ¿no?- y si no me quieres aquí solo dilo, así no sufres ni tu ni yo con discusiones diarias, se que ustedes son mis padres y que me mantienen, tengo claro que sin vuestra ayuda me quedo en la calle pero no voy a exponer a que en un futuro mi bebé sufra agresiones de tu parte- la miré sin poder creer que pensara eso- lo digo porque lo estoy viendo, ya lo estás agrediendo, y lo digo de verdad mamá, quizás Alonso me puede ayudar, te lo dije ayer y lo repito hoy- asentí.

Lo siento, de verdad no medí lo que dije, de verdad no es lo que pienso del bebé- no podía no quererlo si era parte de mi hija- es parte de ti, y aunque no sé si podré perdonar y olvidar, se que no lo odio ¿ok?- asintió, miré a Jake y sonreía tal como si esto fuese una reconciliación, lo que estaba muy fuera de serlo- pero no me pidas que todo vuelva a ser como antes porque no será así- y los ojos de Renesmee volvieron a entristecerse- lo siento- y sin más y sin preparar nada en la cocina me fui hasta el dormitorio de los niños para verlos dormir aún de lo más tranquilos. Miré a Grace y me dio rabia que ella no me hubiese dicho la verdad en su momento, que supiese que desde hace mucho Renesmee y Alonso estaban teniendo relaciones, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo y me observó con vergüenza.- hijos- me senté en la cama y acaricié los rostros de los niños.

Perdóname- pidió pero la ignoré- mami por favor- se acomodó para quedar sentada.

Sofí…- esperé un momento- Tommy…- el ultimo comenzó a removerse un poco, abrió un ojito y miró a su hermanita, sonrió como si tenerla junto a él fuese lo mejor del mundo, mi barriga se removió.- iremos a comprar las cosas para el cuarto de Sofí, así que necesito que vallas a tu cuarto, te duches y vistas para que vamos ¿ok?- asintió.

Pero… ¿no iremos a la escuela?- negué.

Tenemos que volver a comprar el uniforme y los útiles de Sofía, así que hoy no irán- asintió y sin hacer ruido se fue hasta su cuarto, obvio primero regalándome un besito y un abrazo.

Perdóname por favor, pero no podía traicionar a Nessie- la volví a mirar y estaba llorando.

Pero me podías traicionar a mi- la miré con reproche- ¿Qué te sabe ella que no fuiste capaz de decirme que estaba teniendo relaciones con tu primo?- negó.

Nada, solo… tenía que apoyarla, ella lo ama mamá- asentí riendo con ironía.

Por eso tuvo relaciones con otro hombre al que ni recuerda- bajó la vista.

Ese día Ness no estaba bien, habíamos visto todo el día en la universidad a Alonso pasearse besando y acariciando a una mujer, no sé que habrá pasado en un minuto que ella se separó de mi, pero cuando la vi de nuevo estaba llorando con mucha pena, en la noche llegó la fiesta y bebió más de la cuenta, yo creo que no midió hechos y lo hizo por tratar de vengarse, porque Alonso parece que la vio yéndose con el otro tipo… bueno, no sé que más decir, solo… ellos se aman solo que se lo negaban a ellos mismos porque pensaban que ustedes jamás los dejarían ser felices, por eso ellos trataron de seguir sus vidas viéndose de vez por cuando, pero… tratando a la vez de olvidarse, ahora que ya se supo la verdad ellos quieren intentarlo ¿Qué abrías hecho tu si tío Jazz no te hubiese dejado estar con papá?- suspiré aún procesando la información que me había proporcionado mi hija.

Pero hay una gran diferencia en todo, hija tu padre no era un familiar mío- negó.

Lo sé, pero ¿si lo hubiese sido?- no sé que hubiese hecho porque no estoy en esa situación.

No lo sé, porque no lo fue- tomé en brazos a Sofí y me la llevé hasta mi cuarto para ahí poder despertarla y ayudarla a ducharse.

¿Dónde están los demás mami?- preguntó restregando sus ojitos.

Abajo algunos- la ayudé a quitarse el pijama improvisado que su hermana le había dado, le puse la misma ropita que le regalé un día en el internado.

¿podré ir al colegio con esta ropa?- sonreí con ternura al ver su expresión.

No mi vida- y me miró con susto.

¿ya no me llevarás a la escuelita?- sonreí besándole ambas mejillas- ¿ahora que va a pasar conmigo? O ¿ya se aburrieron de mi?- preguntó alejándose un poco, tenía carita de miedo- yo… me puedo ir si así lo quieren, yo… podría preguntar donde esta el orfanato para que tu no te molestes por llevarme… yo- me senté sobre la cama y estiré mis brazos para que ella viniese a sentarse sobre mis piernas, pero negó mirando sus manitos.

¿Por qué no eres capaz de entender que te amo?- me miró de reojo y luego siguió poniendo atención a las figuras del edredón.- Sofía… mi vida- me recosté sobre la cama y ella vino conmigo.- tengo la desdicha de no haberte podido sentir dentro de mi- tomé su mentón y la obligué a mirarme- de no haber sido tan buena como para darte la vida, pero te amo y doy gracias a dios por haberme hecho ir al hogar ese día, porque te vi y me enamoré de ti-sonrió.

Pero… yo… por eso de no tenerme desde aquí- dijo acariciando mi vientre- es lo que no me hace tu hija, quizás papá… bueno Jake- se corrigió- quizás él también siente que yo no debería estar aquí- negué sonriendo.

Jake también te quiere hija- suspiró- y yo te amo y hoy no irás al colegio porque esas niñas destruyeron tu uniforme y útiles, solo por eso, además estaba pensando que hoy podríamos ir al centro comercial para comprar las cosas que necesitaremos para tu habitación- me miró casi sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.- Tommy se está duchando para que vamos los 3- sonrió feliz y se tiró a mis brazos.

Gracias- besé su frente.

No vuelvas a pensar que no te amo, o que algún día podría aburrirme de ti porque eso jamás va a ocurrir ¿ok?- asintió- eres mi cuarta hija y te amo de igual forma que a tus hermanitos- besé castamente y expresando con eso todo mi amor por ella, sus labios.- te amo hija- asintió sonriendo, se acercó más a mi.

¿irán las chicas también?- suspiré.

Hola hija- entró sonriendo Jake que vino con nosotros a nuestra cama.

Las chicas tendrán que ir a la universidad hija- Jake besó mi frente y luego las mejillas de la niña- así que iremos Tommy, tu y yo- asintió con un poco de decepción.

Le dije a las niñas que hoy no fueran a clases- hizo una mueca con la boca, suspiré.

Estoy listo familia- Sofí se paró un poco para poder verlo.

Hola Tommy- sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Hola Sofí- se acercó hasta besar su mejilla, ambos sonreían.

Permiso- Renesmee golpeo la puerta.

¿Qué sucede hija?- sus ojos estaban fijos en que yo abrazaba a sus hermanos.

Es que… me… llamó… quería ver si… ¿podría venir Alonso un rato?- cerré los ojos frustrada ¿Cómo podía pensar que se lo dejaría entrar ahora mismo a mi casa?- uno de ustedes podría estar en la sala con nosotros- negué.

No- zanjé.

Pero…- seguí negando.

No Renesmee ¿ok? No…- mordió nerviosa su labio.

Entonces voy a salir yo un rato- ¿me estaba desafiando?

No tientes la situación, estás castigada Renesmee y no dejaré que ese niñito venga a…- silencié- no te voy a premiar- terminé sentenciando.

Necesitamos hablar un rato- Jake apretó mi mano.

Lo siento, no premiaré el error que cometiste- Jake dio otro apretón.

Estarás fuera comprando y yo me quedaré, juro que no va a salir de mi perímetro visorio- iba negando mientras hablaba.

Por favor…- susurró mirando el suelo.

Déjala un rato cariño- me paré y estiré mis manos a los niños los que felices vinieron.

Yo ya dije, pero si prefieres desautorizarme como siempre hazlo- fuimos por chaquetas de Tommy para ambos, hoy le compraría de todo a la niña. Ya nos habíamos subido al auto, después de tomar un rico desayuno.

¿estás enojada con Nessie por el bebé?- curioseo Sofía.

No hija es que… es… complicado- suspiré.

¿ahora será novia de Alonso?- por un segundo cerré los ojos frustrada.

No lo sé hijo- ambos se callaron un ratito.

Espero que mi sobrino tenga mejor suerte que yo- susurró Sofía mientras miraba de reojo a Tommy, me sentí culpable. A mi también me habían abandonado en su tiempo, también sufrí y dios que sufrí… ¿quería que mi primer nieto o nieta sintiera eso también? Jamás lo sentiría en la magnitud que nosotros con Sofí, pero a lo mejor sentiría ese abandono emocional, tenía que aprender a perdonar y a amar. Llegamos al centro comercial.

¿Dónde quieren ir primero?- curiosee, los niños comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor.

¡DORMITORIO!- gritaron ambos, así que nos fuimos a una tienda donde vendían muebles y accesorios para los dormitorios.

¿de que color te gustaría tu dormitorio?- le preguntó Tommy mientras le tomaba la mano y ella se sonrojaba, traté de ignorar el gesto un poquito.

Azul…- la miré curiosa, yo había pensado quizás amarilla, violeta o rosada.

¿azul? Pero… no es… ¿Cómo… de niño?- preguntó cauto su hermano quien se me adelantó porque yo quería preguntarle lo mismo.

Es que no sé… cada vez que pienso en un color es en el azul, me da paz, como tranquilidad- había cerrado sus ojitos- como si el azul fuese importante para mi- sonreí mientras asentía, su rostro era de tranquilidad absoluta.

Pues será azul entonces- compramos todo lo que pudimos y todo lo que se nos antojó. Nos llegarían las cosas a casa hoy mismo en un par de horas más así que llamé a Jake para que estuviese al pendiente y recibiera todo. Mis hijos estaban enormemente felices. Habíamos pasado horas buscando lo apropiado para su cuarto así que nos tocaba ir a almorzar ahora.

Quiero lasaña y una coca-cola, mamá- agregó Tommy mirando la carta.

Ok, lasaña para él- le indiqué a la mesera que había sido muy amable.- ¿y tu hija?- curiosee mientras acariciaba la frente de mi hija para así componer un poco su rebelde cabello.

Mmm… quiero… una ensalada- la miré curiosa.

¿ensalada?- eran tan raros los gustos de mi bebé.- ¿solo una ensalada?- asintió- pero aún estás muy chiquita como para pensar en que estés gordita- mi Sofía sonrió dulcemente.

Es que allá- susurró- nunca nos dieron ensaladas- por dios, cuando las ensaladas son demasiado importante para los niños, tienen todos los nutrientes y las vitaminas esenciales, suspiré.

Entonces tráenos ensaladas de todos tipos por favor, pero igual comerás algo más hija- ella asintió- ¿te tinca lasaña igual?- lo pensó.

La lasaña aquí es la más deliciosa de todo el mundo, debes probarla Sofí- ella sonrió. Después de que la camarera nos trajera todo lo que habíamos pedido comimos muy a gusto, nos reímos de las cosas que nos contaba Tommy.

Te tendremos que ir a comprar mucha, mucha ropita así que manos a la obra- ambas sonreímos con gusto por la idea de shopping juntas, pero Tommy rodó los ojos suspirando.

Denle tregua a mis pies chicas no estoy acostumbrado a esto- ambas sonreímos mientras tomadas de la mano nos íbamos a una tienda comercial exclusiva en ropa de niñas. Le hice que se probara de todo, desde vestidos, pantalones, faldas, calzas, poleras, polerones… en si le compre de todo, zapatos ropa interior, un perfume de fresa que le fascino. Ella era tan parecida a mí que esto me encantaba. salimos del lugar y nos fuimos hasta el auto, los niños exhaustos.

Quiero mi cama…- exhaló de golpe el aire Tommy, rodé los ojos.

Exagerado- lo miré y tenía los ojos cerrados.

No mami, de verdad, yo también estoy cansada, como que ahora me bajó el sueño también- debía aceptarlo eran niños, debí darles un poco de tregua.

Además yo no necesitaba probarme ropa, era tan vergonzoso ver como las señoras me sonreían de esa forma… "oh… que niñito tan adorable" era raro…- se sonrojó ahora mi niño.

Pero es que de verdad eres adorable mi vida- rodó los ojos. Nos quedamos callados un rato, cuando los miré estaban durmiendo, sonreí. No me demoré mucho en llegar a casa, los niños medios somnolientos bajaron del auto.

Demoraste todo el día Bella- agregó Jake tomando en brazos a Sofía que casi se caía del sueño, ella se aferró a su cuello y le dio un sonoro besito, estaba casi en la inconciencia.

Hola papito- Jake sonrió como bobo, orgulloso como él solo.

Hola mi bebé- y la adentró mientras yo tomaba de la manito a Tommy para orientarlo. Una vez dentro estaban sentadas las dos niñas con un tazón lleno de palomitas.- los esperábamos para ver una película que fuimos a arrendar con la niñas, pero creo que ellos gastaron la energía de reserva- sonreí mientras mi esposo indicaba a nuestros hijos.

Dámela- no había saludado a ni una de las dos, Jake las miró de reojo- la llevaré a nuestro cuarto- me la entregó con mucho cuidado.

Si quieres puedes acostarla en mi cama le gustara y más encima ustedes podrán dormir más cómodos- pero la ignoré.

En la camioneta están todas las bolsas con la ropita que le compre ¿llévalas al cuarto?- asintió frustrado.

¿bajarás a cenar?- preguntó antes de alejarme totalmente.

Quizás…- la dejé acostadita en la cama y me comencé a quitar los jeans y los tacones.

Por dios ¿todo esto es necesario?- sonreí.

Quiero solo esa bolsa- indiqué la de la tienda de pijamas- las otras las puedes dejar en la recamara de la niña por favor- asintió suspirando. Le quité la ropita y quité la etiqueta del pijama, lo miré bien por si no tuviese alguna costura que le hiciera daño y se lo puse con mucho cuidado, no quería pasar a llevar alguna de sus heridas, le quité la coleta dejando su cabello suelto y la acomodé en la cama, tapándola. Aún me daba pena que unas niñas pudiesen haberle hecho tanto daño a mi bebé.- te amo- susurré, bajé hasta la cocina y los vi preparando la mesa, Tommy tampoco estaba así que deduje que lo habían ido a acostar también. Preparé dos vasos de leche y dos platitos con galletas y las puse en una charola, se las llevaría a los niños.

Bajarás ¿verdad?- pero no le contesté, se me pegó completamente al cuerpo- ¿verdad?- me comenzó a hacer cosquillas, me reí.

No… Jake…- me alejé y subí a la habitación de Tommy primero, le dejé el vaso y el platillo sobre el velador- te amo bebé mío- y salí, luego me fui hasta nuestra habitación, le dejé la charola en el velador y me senté a su lado.- te amo Sofía- ella se removió.

¿ya estamos en casa mami?- asentí acariciando su cabellera.

Estás acostadita- asintió- voy a bajar para cenar, si te despiertas puedes ver televisión un ratito si quieres ¿Ok?- aunque no creo despertara, estaba exhausta.

Bueno mamita- se acomodó un poco más, su carita era de satisfacción total, debía de estar calentita.

No te asustes de no verme, estaré abajo- asintió yo creo ya segura de no escucharme. Besé su frente y bajé.

¿Cómo estuvo vuestro día?- sonreí.

Bueno, Tommy nos hizo reír como locas y Sofía se maravillaba con todo- sonrió.

¿ella eligió la pintura?- asentí.

Dice que ese color le da paz- me encogí de hombros.

Se parece a ti- sonreí esperanzada con eso. Habían preparado carne con papas asadas, sabían que me gustaba.

Ness cocinó- asentí sonriendo.

Wow… eso es nuevo- todos sonrieron.

Espero que esté comible, me costó un poco- tomé el primer bocado y debía de aceptar que la carne estaba deliciosa, realmente todo muy rico.

Te esmeraste hija, creo que esta noche me voy a repetir- se sonrojó pero aún no estaba feliz, me miraba de reojo, quizás era mi aceptación la que esperaba no alabanzas de su padre.

Para ser lo primero que te veo hacer te quedó delicioso- comenté llevando más comida a mi boca.

Gracias mamá- y por fin bajó los hombros, o sea que esperaba mi aprobación. Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a sentar a la sala mientras Jake lavaba la loza.

Me pondré un chaleco tengo frío- agregó Grace y se alejó. Me quedé sola con Ness, ella jugueteaba con su poleron para no mirarme ni mirar la televisión. Era mi hija por dios… ya basta de esto. Me puse en pie y fui hasta el auto, tanto Jake como Ness me miraron un poco nerviosos, estaba decepcionada de ella, pero era mi hija, mi primer bebé y aunque me doliera tenía que estar con ella. Tomé la bolsa que había guardado bajo el asiento sin que los niños se diesen cuenta, mientras ellos miraban otras cosas yo lo había comprado, entré y Jake había dejado de hacer lo que hacía y había llegado al salón.

¿Por qué saliste? ¿Qué es eso?- me senté en el mismo lugar y miré a mi hija.

Cuando íbamos en el auto, Sofí me dijo algo que me dolió- ellos me miraron curiosos- algo sobre ti y el bebé- Ness me miró con miedo.

Yo no sé que te dijo pero de verdad lo siento- y se puso a llorar histéricamente, cerré los ojos.

Me dijo que ojala su sobrino no tuviese la misma suerte que ella y pensé que eso era muy cierto… vi esto en el centro comercial y lo compré, es para ti- ella me miró sin comprender, sentí mi rostro mojado.

¿para mi?- cogió la bolsita

O sea… no del todo- la abrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.- Ya deja de llorar, ven aquí- abrí mis brazos y ella sin dudarlo corrió a mi lado sentándose en mis piernas- dios sabe cuento me duele que no confiaras en mi, que no me pidieras ayuda o a tu papá para tomar los cuidados pertinentes si querías comenzar a tener relaciones- se tensó- que no me contaras de tu primera vez pero ¿Qué le puedo hacer? Te amo… aunque no puedo hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, ahora, lo haré en un tiempo, lo juro… solo… te amo bebé, eres mi sangre y no puedo ignorar eso- seguí llorando hasta que tiritaba.

Ya hija, tranquila… te puede hacer mal o al bebé- asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas- ¿Qué te dio?- curioseo mirando la bolsa, Ness con ojos emocionados sacó dos pequeños pijamitas uno era rosado y el otro azul, ambos para recién nacido.

Espero sea niña, pero si no lo amaremos igual- ella sonrió y me besó con mucho cariño, Jake me sonrió feliz por fin.

¡Oh!- Grace estaba al pie de la escalera.

Ven hija- le dijo su padre.

No… yo… puedo esperar, ustedes están… hablando- iba a subir.

Ya niña consentida, baja de una vez- le dije con tono juguetón, se acercó temerosa- encubridora- piqué su nariz, sonrió sonrojada.

Perdón…- susurró con inmensas ganas de llorar.

Ya está hecho ¿ok? No pasa nada más, ahora solo queda apoyarnos como familia nada más…- la abracé fuerte también- mis bebés ya crecieron- nos quedamos un buen rato así, una vez Ness se alejó un poquito de mi- nada de Alonso aquí mientras estés sola, si estamos uno de nosotros, o sea tu padre o yo, si- sonrió- solo aquí en la sala donde los podamos ver- siguió sonriendo mientras asentía reiteradas veces. Ya no podía hacer nada por separarlos, más que mal ellos se amaban, en la actitud de Alonso lo pude notar, sin saber realmente si era el padre de la criatura lo amaba y por eso amaba a mi hija… no podía negar que dolía pero lo amaba, él era como un hijo para mi también… ya no había de otra, no me podían pedir que todo volviera a ser lo mismo pero lo que sabía era que en un par de meses más sería abuelita y no podía negar que la idea cada vez me gustaba más, sonreí mientras besaba las mejillas de mis hijas.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: Caí

Bella POV

Ya habían pasado unos días desde aquella conversación tan a flor de piel con mis hijas. Me había levantado temprano para preparar el desayuno de Ness, ella tenía que comenzar a alimentarse muy bien.

Hola mamá- dejó las cosas en el sillón.

Debes desayunar hija- besó mi mejilla.

No alcanzó- se sintió el claxon desde la calle.

Mi nieta no se alimentara sola ¿me oyes?- le preparé una loncherita para que comiera mientras iba en el auto.

Gracias mamá, te amo- siempre me emocionaba cuando me expresaban su amor. La acompañé hasta la puerta y vi a Alonso abriéndole la puerta de copiloto. Ya habíamos tenido una conversa y aunque le dije lo mismo que a mi hija, que nada por ahora volvería a ser lo mismo, lo hecho, hecho estaba y que igual me alegraba que fuera él el padre, además de todo lo quería y eso no podía ocultarlo.

Que te valla bien hija…- luego miré a Alonso- cuida a mi hija y nieta… maneja con cuidado Alonso- sonrió.

Siempre- y se fueron. Al rato bajaron todos, Jake ya tenía que ir al trabajo pero estaba llegando a tiempo para que todos cenáramos juntos.

Te amo mi amor- se despidió. Luego bajo Grace, tomó una manzana y partió. Estas niñas, tendría que conversar con ellas para que se levantaran temprano, tenían que comenzar a desayunar era la alimentación mas importante del día. Por fin bajaron mis niños pequeñitos y los hice desayunar.

Estamos un poquito retrasados- se lavaron los dientes a lo rapidito y los fui a dejar al colegio.- aprendan mucho mis niños- besé sus mejillas y los dejé marcharse. Ahora quería ir al gimnasio, quería liberar tensiones… relajarme haciendo deporte.

Buen día…- saludé a la recepcionista y luego me preparé para el ejercicio. De un día acá no hacía nada en casa, más que los que haceres, así que tenía que comenzar a cuidarme, tenía que estar en forma para Jacob. Estaba escuchando música distraída cuando sentí que me nalgueaban, asustada bajé de la máquina y mi sorpresa fue cuando me encontré con Edward Cullen frente a mí.- ¿Quién diablo te crees?- lo miré furiosa.

¿te molesta que te toqué?- preguntó cínicamente con esa sonrisita de suficiencia que tanto me gustaba- el otro día en tu casa… en tu cama no decías lo mismo- no quería perder más tiempo hablando con él así que tomé mis cosas para así poder irme.- ¿Qué sucede?- tomó mi brazo.

Suéltame…- no podía ser tan cara de palo.

Te necesito Bella…- comenzó a arrinconarme- te deseo tanto- acarició mi rostro y una maldita corriente eléctrica me recorrió la columna vertebral.

Por favor Edward… puede venir tu mujer- sonrió.

¿ese es el problema?- suspiré, me tentaba, ese hombre confundía a mi cuerpo pero yo amaba completamente a mi esposo.- Tanya no vino hoy…- cerré los ojos cuando sentí su respiración tan cerca de mis labios- ¿no me extrañas Bella?- susurró a escasos centímetros de mi, lo podía sentir- ¿no deseas que te acaricie? ¿no necesitas mi lengua en tu sexo?- y descaradamente pasó su lengua por mi cuello lo que me dejó la ropa interior mojada en demasía. Abrí los ojos y lo vi sonreír, había conseguido lo que quería, me tenía en su mano completamente excitada.

Por favor Edward, déjame ir- le pedí con la voz completamente ahogada.

Si me lo pidieses un poco más segura lo haría Bella- suspiré.

Edward… yo amo a mi marido, eres guapo, joven y con gran impetuosidad…- sonrió ladinamente- pero sinceramente no quiero estar contigo… quiero ir a casa con mis hijos- intenté alejarme otra vez.

Te engañas…- aferró sus brazos a mi cintura.

Edward…- me llevó casi en brazos hasta los vestidores de hombres.

Te necesito y se que tu también a mi- casi ni respiraba.

¿me obligarás a estar contigo?- lo miré con un poco de miedo.

No Bella…- sonrió tal y como me encantaba- haré que me ruegues te complazca- susurró tan sensualmente… dios… este hombre me terminaría volviendo loca.

Bueno por el momento no lo voy a hacer, así que déjame ir por favor- pero no me dejó, de hecho me tomó en brazos y enganchó mis piernas en su cintura, sin titubear, sentí le ponía llave al lugar- por… favor…- susurré. Terminó por estamparme en la pared mientras embestía sobre mi, sentía su prominente erección golpearme por sobre la ropa.

Te necesito… quiero entrar en ti… quiero follarte Bella, quiero que grites mi nombre- metió una mano entre nosotros y comenzó a acariciarme- jamás sentí esto por una mujer…. Jamás desee tanto estar con alguien- acariciaba mi punto más sensible, cerré los ojos, oh por dios, estaba tan excitada, metió un dedo en mi interior y comenzó a bombear a ritmo constante- dime si él te hace vibrar como yo… dime si no te gusta la idea de un amante- abrí los ojos de golpe ¿tener un amante? Edward me tocaba, bueno me más que tocaba pero ¿ser mi amante establecido? Eso no… yo…- dímelo- y metió otro dedo en mi interior… dios me volvía loca. Gemí tal como el deseaba, sonoramente, sonrió.

N…ooo…- pude susurrar recomponiéndome un poco.

¿no quieres ser mi amante?- comenzó a besarme lentamente la boca- ¿no deseas que te tome, Isabella?- estaba casi llegando a mi límite cuando detuvo todo movimiento, abrí los ojos de golpe, lo miré desconcertada.- entonces no te tocaré más- se alejó completamente de mi.

¡No me puedes dejar así!- le grité demasiado excitada, tuve que cerrar a lo más poder mis piernas, tenía ganas de terminar lo que él había dejado, pero no lo dejaría ver satisfaciéndome.

Yo no deseo dejarte así nena, pero tu no quieres esto, así que no te tocaré si no es lo que de verdad quieres- sentenció sonriendo mientras se recargaba en la pared frente a mi.

Eres un…- pero no quería hablar más, así que comencé a alejarme del. Además ya no podía seguir con esto, dios, estaba engañando a mi marido.

Pero…- me volvió a estampar contra la pared, pero esta vez mi cara quedó en la pared y él tras de mi, me tomó de la cadera y comenzó a restregarse en mi trasero- cuando él te tome- se alejó un poco para después estampar su prominente erección sobre mi trasero- cuando te folle, piensa en lo que me provocas a mi- volvió a embestirme, no pude aguantar el gemido- piensa en como te follaría yo, en como me sentirías dentro… te abarcaría enterita- mi sexo volvió a la vida, dios, estaba mojadísima- cuando lo pruebes a él, piensa en como podrías comer mi polla… en lo maravilloso que sería meterla en tu boca caliente- cerré los ojos con fuerza, quería resistir pero mis piernas estaban flaqueando- cuando el llene tu boca con su semen piensa en el mío sobre tu lengua…- comenzó a subir una de sus manos- en tus tetas…- y comenzó a bajar su mano por mi abdomen hasta el borde de mi pantalón, como queriendo volver a tocar mi sexo- piensa en mi semen dentro de ti, después de haberte follado como un animal…- expulse todo el aire cuando lo sentí bajar más la mano- no te preocupes no te tocaré otra vez- se iba a alejar pero no lo dejé… dios perdóname, me quemaría en el infierno pero no podía detenerme. Aun mirando hacia la pared aferré mi mano a su cintura y lo acerqué, mi otra mano tomó con fuerza la de él y la guié hasta el lugar que tanto lo necesitaba, se negaba.

Por favor…- susurré con vergüenza- por favor…- tironee su mano pero no cedía- te necesito… acaríciame- me dejó llevar su mano hasta mi sexo pero no hacia nada, así que abrí mis piernas y yo comencé a masajearme el clítoris con uno de sus dedos…- oh, dios…- su piel era tan fría, eran tan diferente los dos. Seguía sin hacer nada, pero aún movía su dedo sobre mi, seguí bajándolo quería que me follara con sus dedos pero no me ayudaba.- por favor Edward… por favor- seguí moviendo yo su mano porque él no hacía nada, pero su cuerpo no me engañaba, sobre mi trasero sentía una férrea erección. Con ambas manos agarre la de él y comencé a mover su dedo en mi interior, eché la cabeza hacia atrás, la recargué en su espalda. Sin su ayuda metí otro de sus dedos en mi interior, grité bajito, por fin lo sentí sonreír.

Esto podría tomarse como una violación… me estás obligando a acariciarte Bella- su voz estaba ronca.

Acaríciame tú… por favor…- le supliqué.

No me conformo solo con caricias Bella- beso mi cuello- no puedes ser solo tu la satisfecha aquí, quiero que me toques también- tragué saliva cuando sentí sus dedos tan dentro de mi- ¿Qué me das a cambio por regalarte un orgasmo?- sus dedos hábiles me estaban llevando de vuelta a la cima.

Lo que sea…- me arrepentiría de decir eso, pero quería que me ayudara a acabar, ya no me podía seguir engañando, por mucho que amara a mi marido, deseaba a Edward… y quizás cuando él me tuviera en su cama por una vez me dejara tranquila y quizás yo también lo quedara.

Eso es mucho Bella… ¿me estás dando poder absoluto?- asentí sin titubear.- por ahí va mejor la cosa… lo que deseo eres tu Bella… a ti completa- apoyé mi cabeza en la pared, sus dedos se movían hasta llegar profundo en mi, podía sentirme tan mojada- quiero entrar en ti ¿me dejarás?- preguntó curioseando y creo suponiendo que de ante mano le diría que no.

S…iiii…- dejó su mano quieta por unos segundos lo que me dejó eufórica, casi me caigo si no hubiese sido por su hábil brazo que me aprisiono de la cintura y me hizo quedar con los brazos inmóviles.

Lo siento- no podía moverme mientras él de una manera brusca comenzó a penetrarme con sus dedos- estoy eufórico por hacerlo, terminarás y luego me toca follarte- mordía mi cuello mientras seguía dándome placer, era rápido, muy rápido, eché la cabeza hacia atrás.

Oh… mi… dios…- terminé gritando cuando por fin fui invadida por un orgasmo espectacular.

No te puedes arrepentir- negué.

No lo haré, pero aquí no- le dije cuando lo vi con intenciones de más.

¿perdón?- me miró serio.

Me refiero a que no quiero que me tomes aquí, llévame a otro lado, aquí nos conocen, alguien nos puede ver- asintió sonriendo- voy a salir yo primero, te espero en mi auto- asintió mientras se me acercaba seductoramente.

Lo dices como si fuera obligación… Bella lo pasarás magnifico, lo juro- sonreí era tan egocéntrico.

¿habrá rembolso si no cumples tu promesa?- tomé las cosas que se me habían caído.

Querrás tregua Bella… me rogarás un poquito de tregua- sonreí cuando abrí la puerta, sentí nuevamente que me nalgueaba. Sin ser evidente y tratando de pasar desapercibida me despedí de todos hasta llegar a mi auto. Ya no había marcha a tras, solo quería estar con él y punto. Me metí en mi auto lista para manejar, me espanté cuando la puerta se abrió y tan cínico como era.- ¿lista para ir al paraíso?- me reí a carcajada. ¿Qué me sucedía? Estaba desenvolviéndome tan bien con él, debí antes de que llegara irme a mi casa y haberlo dejado aquí parado…

Lista- y comencé a conducir, él me iba indicando el camino hasta no sé donde, pero decía que era un lugar tranquilo y donde no nos vería nadie, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y me percaté que era Jake.

No contestes, ya no puedes arrepentirte y no sé de que podría ser capaz yo- rodé los ojos y contesté, pero con el estómago apretado y demasiado nerviosa.

Hola hermosa- sonreí.

Hola amor- miré de reojo a Edward y estaba con el rostro tenso, miró por la ventana.

¿estás ocupada?- debí haberme ido, comencé a ponerme muy nerviosa y Edward se dio cuenta respira, moduló.

Un… poco…- sentía que mi pecho se cerraría y dejaría de respirar solo por miedo.

¿Dónde estás?- curioseo.

Estoy… yo estoy…- Edward volvió a modular Gimnasio.

¿estás nerviosa?- moví la cabeza para poder ordenar las ideas.

Estoy agitada…- Edward abrió los ojos grandes y me miró creyendo lo peor.- gimnasio- me estacioné un momento.

Ah… hoy iré a cenar con unos accionistas, mi vida será solo por hoy, lo juro, perdón se que te molesta que no llegue- él me pedía perdón por una simple cena cuando yo me iría a acostar con el hermano de nuestro mejor amigo… por dios, soy una maldita.

No te preocupes, yo… me encontré con una amiga de Phoenix y nos vamos a juntar por la tarde, así que le pediré a las muchachas que recojan en el colegio a los niños- no quería que hiciera más preguntas.

Me alegra tanto amor, solo, no demores, Sofíta aun se acostumbra a la casa y te puede extrañar- comencé a pensar en mis hijos, prefería estar con este hombre en vez de con mis hijos.

Ok… te voy a cortar- sonrió.

Ok, te amo mi vida- y fue él quien cortó primero, me quedé mirando el móvil.

Ve al gimnasio ahí está mi auto, así tu te vas a casa- lo miré con vergüenza.

Lo siento- asintió sin decir más, me volví para verlo- Edward de verdad lo siento, tu… tu eres hermoso, tu no sabes el elogio que significa que un muchacho que tiene como 10 años menos que yo me desee como tu lo haces- sonrió- pero mi familia es lo más importante para mi, jamás podría exponerlos a ellos- se volteo y tomó con una mano mi rostro.

Este será nuestro secreto, juro que me lo llevaré a la tumba- cerré los ojos.

Tú no te conformarás con una sola vez ¿verdad?- abrí los ojos y sonreía.

Quizás si… o no- bajé la vista.- Te juro que jamás se enterarán y si tu no lo dices a tu esposo jamás se dará cuenta, seremos sumamente cuidadosos- estaba sopesando la alternativa- arriésgate, tu vida sería más emocionante, deja de pensar siempre en tu familia, piensa en lo que tú quieres- suspiré y me bajé del auto y me fui donde estaba Edward.

Bájate- dudoso lo hizo y me miró extrañado cuando me subí de copiloto, dejé de mirarlo, rodeo el auto y se subió a conducir.

Ok…- alargó la expresión- ¿iremos donde yo conduzca?- asentí sin decir nada. Condujo por unos 15 minutos más y por fin se estacionó frente a un lujoso hotel, era hermoso.

¿Dónde estamos?- curiosee, me ayudó a bajarme.

Es mi departamento, cuando me fui de casa me vine aquí- o sea su casa.

Pero… aquí tú…- negó.

No vivo aquí con ella, yo vivo en su casa- asentí y comenzamos a entrar- buenas tardes Harry- el portero asintió.

¿Cómo a estado hijo? hace mucho que no venía por aquí- preguntó pero sin darme mayor importancia.

Trabajo- asintió y nosotros seguimos con lo nuestro, tomamos el ascensor y trate como pude de esquivar la cámara.

No te preocupes esas grabaciones solo las puede ver el portero y con dinero la gente mueve montañas- asentí, nos bajamos y fuimos a una puerta la 304, abrió- mi departamento- asentí, automáticamente me guió a su cuarto que e de admitir era hermoso, tenía una millonada de libros y de música.

Me gusta tu cuarto- lo sentí sonreí y cuando me di vuelta estaba sin polera- ¿directo al grano?- asintió enarcando una ceja.

No daré pie a arrepentimiento- me abrazó al instante y comenzó a besarme.

Edward…- no se alejó ni un poco, me arrinconó contra la pared- Edward estoy nerviosa- me miró fijamente.

¿acaso… eres virgen?- estallé en risas al ver su rostro, era muy idiota pero lo preguntó con fingido terror- si no lo eres entonces no hay porque tener miedo o nervio, no haremos nada que ya no hayas hecho- bajó hasta besar mi cuello, gemí.- te deseo tanto, por dios Bella ¿Qué me hiciste ese día en el mercado? ¿Me embrujaste?- comenzó a subir mi polera y la quitó de nuestro camino, quedé solo en sujetador.- eres tan hermosa- sin esperar ni un segundo me dejó completamente desnuda de torso. Estaba en el infierno, me estaba quemando y me quemaría para toda la vida por engañar a mi esposo, sin volver a esperar se arrodilló y me bajó el pantalón junto a la ropa interior y ya por fin mi piel quedó totalmente expuesta para él ¿podría arrepentirme aún? Pero cuando levantó mi pierna y la puso sobre su hombro y comenzó a besar mi intimidad ya no hubo más pie a arrepentimientos, ya estaba muerta, descansé mi cuerpo en la pared mientras una mano la dejé recargada sobre su cabeza.

Dios…- su lengua chupaba todo a su paso y cuando comenzó a adentrarla la sentía tan dentro que estaba al borde de la locura.- me enloqueces- besaba y mordisqueaba mi clítoris, comencé a gemir fuerte.

Este día conocerás lo que es tener orgasmos múltiples- sonreí pero aún gimiendo.

Eres un fanfarrón- y siguió con lo suyo, dios… estaba convulsionando.- oh dios Edward… oh dios… oh dios… voy a acabar… oh mi dios… ¡oh mi dios!- terminé gritando, pero él no paraba de chuparme completamente, logré mirarlo y sus ojos se conectaron con los míos… oh por dios… sentir este fuego no era normal, sentirme extremadamente desesperada no podía ser real.

Exprésate…- susurró dejando solo un segundo su labor, estaba que moría en sus manos.

Oh dios… oh… mi… dios… Edward… diossss- grité al final cuando ya no pude aguantar más, un tremendo orgasmo me atravesó completamente, sentí una corriente desde los pies hasta la punta del pelo. Me dediqué a disfrutar y solo respirar.

¿cansada?- sonreí con los ojos aún cerrados, no podía creer sentirme tan complacida de estar aquí con él, en este momento no desearía estar en ni un otro lado. Edward bajo mi pierna de su hombro y acariciando mis costados subió hasta mi altura, ya sabía lo que se venía ahora. El sonido de su ropa al caer fue lo único que se sintió en la habitación, luego se alejó de mi.- acepto que eres hermosa y que te vez tentadoramente provocativa ahí en esa misma posición- mis ojos aún seguían cerrados- sudada y agitada después de llevarte al cielo ¿no?- me daba vergüenza, él me había visto un par de veces desnuda a mi, pero yo nunca a él- pero me toca recibir placer- abrí los ojos de golpe y pude notar como acariciaba su miembro que por dios… era grande y grueso, cerré las piernas.- ¿te quedarás ahí? Creo que me prometiste algo Bella y yo e cumplido con todas mis partes- miré el suelo.

Edward… yo…

¿te arrepentiste?- negué y volví a mirarlo rápidamente.

No… pero… yo… solo e estado con mi…- cerré los ojos- solo con un hombre… haz lo tuyo por favor, solo… solo tómame no me obligues a…- indiqué su sexo.

¿no quieres probarme?- curioseo molestándome.

Me avergüenza…- me sentí completamente sonrojada, se puso en pie y me guió de la mano hasta la cama.

No quiero que lo pases mal, quiero que disfrutes esta nueva experiencia… que me disfrutes pero si te complica será a su tiempo ¿ok?- asentí, me sentía tan extraña de saber que debía practicarle sexo oral, pues solo se lo había hecho a Jake y me había costado mucho porque encontraba una practica realmente sumisa y me molestaba, pero aprendí a disfrutar, no sabía como me sentiría arrodillándome frente a Edward y mostrándole que él era quien mandaba. No pude pensar más cuando sentí a Edward sobre mi y nuestros sexos se rozaban.- eres tan excitante… eres hermosa, Isabella- y comenzó a devorarme el cuello, a mordisquearme.- me cansaré de Follarte, te devoraré completa- y sin poder creerlo lo sentí tan dentro de mi que no pude acallar el grito se sorpresa y excitación que me invadió… oh por dios, era tan cálido- estás tan mojada- gruñó sobre mi hombro cuando por fin comenzó a mover su cuerpo dando golpes sonoros sobre mi. Cerré los ojos cuando sentía su longitud dura entrar y salir a un ritmo casi frenético- no sabes… como… quería… meterme en ti- gritó salvajemente mientras se aferraba a la cabecera de la cama y estrellaba su pelvis sobre mi- por dios… tan estrecha- sus golpes eran realmente bruscos pero me excitaban demasiado, era inexplicable lo que este muchacho sexy y bien dotado me estaba haciendo sentir.

¡Edward!- grité cuando sentí que su miembro tocaba mi parte más profunda.

Apriétame más cariño… apriétame más- se aferró a mis senos y se movía sin sosiego, gruñía golpeando su sexo contra el mío, no sé cuanto rato más estuvo dentro de mi dándome todo el placer que fui capaz de soportar, hasta que explotó dentro de mi quedándose inmóvil hasta que nuestra respiración se calmo.-¿cumplí con todas mis promesas?- sentía mi sexo abarcado completo con el del aún y me dolía, Edward era muy grande y grueso y no me había dado sosiego en todo el rato.

Todas…- sonreí sonrojada.

Ya esta hecho- asentí- y no se acaba aún- me alejé un poco y miré el reloj de mi teléfono habían pasado 2 horas ¿2 horas? Wow, este hombre si que daba juego.

Quizás deba irme- negó un poco molesto- podemos juntarnos otro día- volvió a negar y se salió de mi interior para ayudarme y quedar arrodillada en la cama.

Quiero disfrutarte un poco más- me abrazó y pude sentir su férrea erección en mi trasero, comenzó a bajar su mano y la metió entre mis piernas- no me prives de sentirte otra vez, quiero entrar de nuevo en tu sexo- empezó a besar mi espalda, ya me estaba excitando- quiero follarte duro un poco más- y ya no podía evitarlo mi sexo se empapó al instante con sus palabras, sonrió sobre mi piel- ¿me dejar?- y sin que terminara de preguntar ya estaba asintiendo como loca. Me hizo lo que quiso y yo no pude decir nada, de hecho no tenía idea ni de que hora era, esta era la primera vez que engañaba a mi marido y quizás no sería la última porque Edward Cullen era completamente irresistible y en su cama terminé por fin de sentirme completa.

**Chicas por fin e vuelto jejejejej, perdón tanta demora, trataré de que no se vuelva a repetir pero no les aseguro nada porque el trabajo me colapsa mucho… espero que me dejen su opinión y me digan que le pareció el capi y que bella le pusiera el gorro a Jake… ¿Qué irá a pasar de ahora en adelante?... espero el apoyo como siempre chicas… se les quiere mucho…**


	13. Chapter 13

Hola chicas… ayer me acabo de enterar por Hildiux que hay una muchacha llamada Reneesme Vulturi que me plagio mi historia Una nueva oportunidad, fue tan patuda que con el mismo nombre de la historia y el mismo nombre del capitulo lo subió y realmente no se que hacer, lleva solo un capitulo pero siento tanta rabia que e llegado a pensar en suspender todas mis historias para por si acaso hay alguien más que este subiendo mis historias como suyas se jodan… de verdad chicas no tengo idea que hacer, le deje un RR y e mandaba mensajes a su privado, ella dice que subirá capítulos mes a mes y me doy cuenta que si ella lo hace yo no tengo nada que hacer… como ya les dije me da rabia y me da pena porque a las personas que nos gusta escribir dedicamos mucho tiempo a esto como para que venga una persona tan cara dura y ocupe nuestras ideas y vilmente nos publique como una creación de ellas es una falta de respeto absoluta, así que de verdad chicas es una pena pero estoy pensando seriamente no seguir ni una de mis historias… de ante mano sin aún tener una idea fija en mente me despido y les doy las gracias a las muchas muchachas que me siguen de forma respetuosa… RENEESME VULTURI SI TE LLEGA ESTE MENSAJE TE PIDO UNA VEZ MÁS POR FAVOR QUE BAJES MI HISTORIA, QUE RESPETES LA ORIGINALIDAD DE LAS PERSONAS Y COMIENCES A CREAR POR TI MISMA…

Teresa o EsmedeCullen


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 13: Te necesito

Bella POV

Antes de irme a mi casa tuve que dejar a Edward en el gimnasio donde rogaba a todos los santos para que nadie nos fuese a ver. Luego me fui directamente a mi casa donde me estacioné y quedé pensando por unos minutos, no me podía poner a llorar sería descubierta al instante, no podía separarme de mi esposo porque estaba completamente enamorada de él… por dios, restregué mi rostro hasta que pegué un brinco cuando golpearon el vidrio, era Jake así que le di mi mejor sonrisa de perra maldita cínica y bajé del auto.

Traté de llegar lo antes posible ¿Cómo estuvo la compañía?- me quedé helada, lo miré con puras ganas de llorar- tu amiga ¿te juntaste con una amiga no?- asentí frenéticamente encontrando escapatoria.

Estuvo… bien- me sentía tan sucia que cuando quiso tomar mi mano lo esquivé sutilmente para que no fuese a sentirse rechazado.

¿sucede algo mi amor?- me hice la que no escuche mientras iba entrando a la casa, hirvió mi sangre por la vergüenza cuando me percaté que me dolía la entrepierna al caminar, en fin. En la sala estaban los niños y me sentí más malditamente puta.

¡MAMI!- Sofía corrió velozmente a mi y la abracé e intenté con ellos borrar todo pensamiento, me senté en el sofá, ella era como yo cuando era pequeña, era ingenua y completamente inocente, soñaba con ser feliz ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué quedaba de esa niña? ¿Qué pasaría con mi familia? ¿con esa vida feliz que mí Jake me había dado?

¿Qué pasa mamá?- Ness se me acercó y acarició el cabello, tenté acariciar su barriga pero me sentí sucia por eso deseche la idea, no quería dármelas de mosquita muerta pero en este momento no merecía todo lo que dios me había otorgado.

Nada cariño…- recompuse mi semblante y voz o si no terminaría desenmascarada- solo… me siento un poco sensible, quizás se acerca mi periodo- las muchachas sonrieron mientras asentían, Sofi me observó con curiosidad, no le diría aún quedaba tiempo para que fuese dolo una Bebé, mi bebé, pero cuando miré a Vlady, mi niño era otra cosa.

Que asco mamá por dios- hizo unas cuantas muecas de asco y volvió a la cocina con su padre.

No es asqueroso es algo completamente natural en la mujer que cuando…- pero mi hijo lo detuvo.

¿quieres que cene?- su padre asintió- porque estoy a un paso de vomitar- Jake acarició la cabeza de su hijo la cual terminó besando.

Hoy- habló mi Grace- te hemos hecho una cena especial mamita- - mis ojos estaban a punto de reventar.

Te hemos tenido muy abandonada amor- agregó Jake desde la cocina mientras rebanaba unas ensaladas- Esta noche es solo para ti- su brillante sonrisa me dio a entender que para el esta noche no terminaría solo con esta cena, lo que me puso realmente nerviosa, tendría que buscar una escusa, Jake no podía tocarme, no después de haber estado toda la mañana y tarde en la cama de otro hombre.

No me siento muy bien, creo que comí algo que me hizo mal- todos me miraron visiblemente decepcionados- pero cenaré igual, no se preocupen que no podría ser tan mal agradecida- reímos y aligerando un poco más el ambiente comenzamos a comer, pero seguía sintiéndome como una basura. Al rato pude distraerme un poco ya que Jake y mi hijo no paraban de contar sus payasadas y por fin una vez terminamos, comimos el postre en la sala, mis pequeños muy cerca de mí.

Mamá ve a dormir por favor, se nota que esta exhausta- no era tan tarde pero de verdad estaba muy cansada ¿Por qué sería? Se auto preguntó mi maldita mente retorcida… desde ahora mi yo interno me clasificaba como una puta ramera sin corazón.

¿dormirás con nosotros amor?- llamé la atención de Sofía, esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que mi niña fuese conmigo a la cama, así sería la escusa perfecta para que Jake no me tocara.

Yo pensé que podría dormir con las chicas- susurró Jake en mi oído, pero como si me hubieran clavado una espina, salté y me alejé de él.

Si mamá no hay problema, aparte que estudiaré hasta tarde así que mi cama estará vacía gran parte de la noche- asentí aunque con muy poco entusiasmo.

¿podría venir Alonso un rato mamá?- miré el reloj y faltaba un poco para las 10 de la noche, todavía no era tan tarde.

Puede- no debía ser tan dura con ella, no después de hoy. Me puse en pie dirigiéndome a la escalera- 11:30 o 12 en punto se va a su casa, no lo quiero manejando tan tarde ¿Ok?- asintió mientras se ponía el teléfono en el oído, quizás lo estaba llamando ya- que los niños se acuesten o mañana no querrán ir al colegio- Jake asintió así que supuse él se encargaría de hacerlo- Los amo- subí con desgana la escalera con los ojos llorosos.

Te amamos también- y volví a sentir el peso de la verdad en mi espalda, quería decirle a Jake toda la verdad y que luego él decidiera. Me duche porque necesitaba limpiarme, así que procuré llevar todo al baño no me podía arriesgar a que viese alguna marca que me hubiese dejado Edward. Me quede más de lo necesario en la ducha, no podía comprenderme, me habían abusado cuando niña pero no era la escusa para haber hecho lo que hice, me recargue en la pared del baño y arquee la espalda cuando sentí lo helada que estaba, por mucho que me arrepintiera no podía negar que Edward me encantaba, era un hombre que podía fácilmente enloquecerte, era muy bueno en la cama y dios lo había dotado muy bien, por dios, jadee solo recordando como me abarcaba completamente, preferí dejar de pensar y salir por fin de la ducha con una toalla enredada en mi cabeza y me vestí, era un pijama abrigador para el tiempo, hoy particularmente hacia calor pero no me importaba, no quería tentar a Jake. Quizás y tuviese un poco de suerte y me durmiera antes de que viniera a la cama. Suspiré, mis padres, como los extrañaba de verdad, me puse a llorar otra vez, ellos debían estar tan decepcionados de mi… era como si todavía no asimilara la verdad del todo, había engañado a mi marido, al amor de mi vida, a mi compañero y amigo… por dios… cubrí mi cabeza con la almohada lista para dormirme pero me desconcentro el celular que marcaba mensaje de texto, el numero era desconocido "No puedo quitar el aroma de tu cuerpo de mi cama, sentir tu olor me ha provocado una férrea erección… E.C" Me tiritaban las manos intentando borrar aquella desubicada evidencia, cuando lo conseguí entro una llamada del mismo número.

¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?- susurré con la voz entrecortada.

¿te pasó algo? ¿estás llorando?- estaba alarmado- ¿se lo dijiste? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿te dañó?- me encantó la forma tan sobre protectora de preguntar.

¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?- repetí de nuevo tratando de borrar esas ideas de mi cabeza.

Esme me lo dio- rodé los ojos, mi buena amiga no debía haber hecho eso- le dije que necesitaba llamarte por las clases de piano de tu hijo y me lo dio- miraba la puerta bastante nerviosa.

No puedes volver a llamarme y mucho menos a mandarme mensajes de texto así- me interrumpió.

¿me llamarás tu para que nos juntemos?- estaba pagado de si mismo, que grandeza reflejaba su voz.

No… simplemente no me vuelvas a llamar o mensajear así- quería cortar luego.

¿así como? ¿mensajes tan calientes? Cariño deberías sentirte maravillosa al saber que provocas tan férreas erecciones- cerré los ojos para concentrarme en lo realmente importante- aunque me da un poco de vergüenza aceptarlo no e podido ni masturbándome bajar mi miembro, solo tu podrías hacerlo con tu boquita- tragué saliva y tuve que juntar un poco las piernas, él diablo se había encargado de mandarme tremenda tentación a mi vida- ¿no dices nada? Si mal no recuerdo en mi cama me pedías que hablara sucio- me había metido a la mismísima boca del loco, quizás ya no tendría salida.

Por favor…- suspiré- no me llames más- casi terminé rogando.

¿Por qué estás tan mal?- preguntó como quien le pregunta la hora a cualquier persona que pasa por la calle.

Porque si no te acuerdas hoy me…- alguien podía escucharme así que bajé lo que más pude el tono- hoy me metí contigo, engañé a mi marido y no solo a él Edward, si no que a toda mi familia, sentí que sonreía, sabía que no se estaba burlando de mi pero para él no había importancia en mis palabras porque él lo hacía siempre- por favor Edward, no me molestes más- iba a colgar pero sentí que volvía a hablar y débilmente escuché.

Es la primera vez por eso que estás así- habló restándole importancia a la situación.

Yo…- pero no me dejó seguir.

Luego cuando lo vuelvas a hacer y luego otra vez se te hace todo mucho más fácil, más rutinario y digamos que te acostumbras, se forma parte de tu vida y rutina- no quería volver a hacerlo, de eso estaba segura.

No me acostumbraré jamás porque no se volverá a repetir Edward- podría apostar mis manos y se que no las perdería, jamás volvería a estar con él, ya me había sacado el gusto y por ende él también, así que ahí quedaba la cosa, fin de la historia.

¿lo pasaste mal? ¿hice algo que no te gustó?- cerré los ojos, ese era el problema que todo lo que había hecho me había fascinado, solo me había dado placer, menee la cabeza para borrar esas ideas que solo me confundían más.

No hablo de eso…- me volvió a interrumpir.

Se de lo que hablas, así que en fin, ya me probaste y yo a ti, así que ahí lo dejamos- suspiré aliviada, iba a cortar otra vez cuando lo volví a escuchar- pero… lo único que te digo es que si vienes a pedirme más tendrás que saber rogarme muy bien con esa boquita hermosa que dios te dio- me dejó sorprendida.

Déjame en paz Edward, por favor- estaba exhausta.

Ya sabes Bella… sabes lo que provocas en mi porque desde la primera vez que te vi casi me vine en mis pantalones, amo dar placer y que sea bien recibido, ver el rostro retorcido por lo que yo puedo provocar, sentir gemir y gritar mi nombre me hace sentir glorioso y todo eso lo encontré cuando te metí en mi cama, pero quiero que te quede algo bien clarito Isabella, jamás e rogado por sexo, jamás…- zanjó- y no serás la excepción porque puedo salir a la calle y cualquier mujer está dispuesta a pasar una gran noche junto a mi- quizás y hasta tenga una enfermedad y no usamos protección, mi dios…- así que bien, si decides que es lo que debes hacer ya tienes mi número y ya te dije que será lo que tendrás que hacer cariño, porque quiero ver y sentir lo que sabe hacer esa boquita y lengua- luego de eso me colgó, agitada seguí mirando la pantalla del teléfono, el sonido de la puerta me trajo a la realidad de nuevo, Jake me miraba con aquella sonrisilla tan conocida para mi, aquella que me robó el corazón cuando éramos tan solo niños.

Por fin aquí- se recargó en la puerta y le puso seguro- te extrañé tanto- pero negué mientras él se comenzaba a acercar, dejé el teléfono en el velador y me arropé- no sabes como te necesito mi vida- se quitó la ropa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, así que ya estaba metido en la cama acariciándome habidamente.

Jake…- intenté alejarlo pero cuando sus instintos afloraban casi no escuchaba razón- por favor…- intenté nuevamente alejar sus manos.

No sabes como te necesito Bella, mi pene duele de solo imaginarse ya dentro de ti- quedó casi sobre mi.

Jake…- susurré casi al borde de las lágrimas, ya no quería sentir más remordimiento, dios me arrepentía tanto, debí ser más fuerte- Jake- volví a susurrar ahogadamente intentando quitarme de encima sus manos, me pilló completamente de sorpresa cuando se un tirón se quitó el bóxer y tan férreamente su excitación quedó contra mi muslo donde comenzó a restregarse.

Dios… necesito entrar en ti ya- ¿Qué acaso era ciego? ¿Qué no se percataba que estaba llorando? Abrió mis piernas y se insertó entre ellas.

Jake por favor- hipé y por fin toda su atención se centró en mi rostro, sus ojos se abrieron gigantescamente por la sorpresa.

¿te hice daño?- negué automáticamente- ¿es mi insistencia, verdad? ¿sientes que te estoy forzando a hacer el amor?- era tan dulce, pero tampoco podía yo ser más perra y hacer que se echara la culpa él, me limpie el rostro, esto e trataba de él, yo había engañado no él- ¿Qué pasa entonces mujer?- me acomodé más en la cama- si no hablas pensaré que te ocurrió cualquier barbaridad- acomodó su ropa interior y se sentó en la cama para envolverme entre sus brazos.

Solo… yo solo…- tampoco podía confesárselo o mi matrimonio se iría a la mierda- me duele mucho la cabeza, es… es como una sensación extraña, jamás dolió tanto- acaricié mi cabeza, era una perra y no merecía para nada que Jake me estuviese consolando.

Mi amor perdón, no pensé que te sintieras tan mal, te traeré algo para el dolor de cabeza ¿bueno?- asentí, se bajó de la cama y en ropa interior salió del cuarto. Lo peor de todo es que no sabía que hacer o como reaccionar después de todo ¿Cómo podría Edward llegar a su casa y besar a su mujer después de tener sexo con otra mujer? ¿Cómo lo harán las mujeres que tienen amantes? Porque yo lo único que deseaba hacer era llorar, llorar y llorar. Juro por dios que no quería parecer una mosquita muerta, yo sabía muy bien lo que había hecho y lo que pasaría si mi familia se enteraba, y mi maldito gran problema era que desde un principio había disfrutado con esto, todo junto a Edward me había gustado, siempre pensé que jamás algún otro hombre podría provocarme las cosas que Jake lograba en mi, pero Edward había logrado que me sintiera tan caliente que le rogara que me masturbara en los camarines del gimnasio. Juré que solo Jake conocía mi cuerpo, pero me había equivocado rotundamente, Edward en segundos había despertado lugares que jamás había pensado sentir, él se convertiría en mi maldita droga, mi marca personal de heroína. Debía jurarme a mi misma intentar con todas mis fuerzas no volver a caer en tentación, lo intentaría por mi familia. Jake volvió a entrar al dormitorio con una tira de medicamento y un vaso con agua.

Es para el dolor aparte te harán dormir estás muy tensa- asentí tomando ambas cosas- cada 8 horas ¿ok?- asentí mientras me volvía a acomodar en la cama.

Ok…- sabía que estaba frustrado pero no dijo nada y tan protectoramente me abrazó desde la espalda, no quería ni podía darme más la cara.

¿segura que no ocurrió nada más?- me puse un poco tensa- ¿Bella?- pero negué- entonces ¿me aseguras que no ocurrió nada más?- acaricié sus manos para tranquilizarlo estaban en forma de puño, terminé entrelazando mis dedos a los de él cuando logre que se relajara un poco más.

Segura cariño- cerré los ojos frustrada, de verdad ya no podía seguir pensando más.

Descansa mi amor- y cuando se acercó más lo volví a sentir excitado pero tenía claro que ya no insistiría más.

Perdóname…- susurré sintiéndome la peor esposa del mundo.

No te preocupes mi amor, él dolor va a pasar- esperaba que por todo en mi vida eso fuese verdad, que pasara este dolor que sentía al haber expuesto de esta forma a mi familia hermosa, por haber engañado a mi esposo, quería aunque fuese por esta noche olvidar en la zorra que me había convertido- duerme mi amor que siempre voy a estar aquí, siempre amándote- no sin antes volver a llorar por fin fui quedándome profundamente dormida, quería dormir para olvidar… Que equivocada estaba toda la gente cuando piensa que durmiendo puede olvidarse todo o puede hacerte sentir mejor, porque esa sensación distaba mucho de cómo me sentía ahora mismo. Era una mujer adulta de 36 años, casada y con 4 hijos y quizás con otro que tendríamos, pero aún así, siendo una mujer adulta y con una vida hecha me sentía peor que una adolescente, por un lado estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de mi esposo, pero por otro lado estaba sumamente necesitada de Edward, había dormido si, pero toda la noche rememoré el encuentro con él, mi centro un millón de veces pareció en llamas, quise un minuto tocarme o pedirle a Jake que lo hiciera pero desistí de ambas opciones. Quería ser sincera, en este minuto ni yo misma de entendía, quería decirle a Jake para que si en el mejor de los casos me perdonaba nos pudiésemos ir de aquí y comenzar nuestras nuevas vidas lejos de este lugar que solo había sacado lo peor de mi, pero por otro lado no quería decirle nada porque sabía que quizás no soportaría estar lejos de Edward por mucho tiempo más, quizás no podría alejarme de él completamente.

Por dios…- susurré aferrando mi cabeza, no sabía que iba a hacer, y no sabía como liberar este calor que me estaba consumiendo, pero tenía claro que debía luchar un poco más, ahora bien tendría que buscar otro lugar para poder sentirme cómoda, ya no podría volver al mismo gimnasio. Daría lo que fuese por conocer a alguien que pudiese decirme como continuar, que me pudiese decir como se hace para ser tan sínica y simular que nada pasaba una vez llegara a casa después de engañar a mi marido, alguien que me explicara como se hace el tener sexo con un hombre y después llegar a casa y terminar haciéndolo también con tu marido. Sentí que la puerta se fue abriendo de a poquito y me puse nerviosa, no creo que él pudiese haberse arriesgado tanto, pero me tranquilicé cuando vi a mi pequeñita Sofía restregando sus ojitos.

¿hoy tengo que ir al colegio?- pero negué mientras le abrí las cobijas de la cama para que se acostara a mi lado.

No mi amor, hoy es fin de semana así que no- asintió mientras se acostaba a mi lado, mi pequeña bebé podría ser mi tranquilidad, se aferró a mi cuello y en unos minutos volvió a dormirse, la besé mientras nuevas lágrimas afloraban por mis mejillas, esta lucha ya la tenía perdida y eso era lo que me hacía sentir peor aún. Trataría de aplazar lo que más pudiese la situación, pero sabía que esta prueba ya la había perdido, este deseo por él es más grande que mi propio respeto y que el respeto por mi familia, pero por sobre todo tenía claro que esto me costaría muy caro.

Había pasado un mes desde que había engañado a mi marido y no podía decir que me sentía bien o que lo había olvidado, pero que Edward no me buscara más o el hecho de que pasara metida en la casa todo el día y que me hubiese borrado del gimnasio me tenía un poco más relajada. En la casa todo andaba de maravilla, habíamos acondicionado completamente el cuarto de Sofi y ayer habíamos ido de compras con las niñas y habíamos adquirido un centenar de cosas para mi nietecita, porque algo en mi me decía que sería niña, digamos que intuición de abuela. Las niñas estaban perfectas en la Universidad, a Anthony le habíamos inscrito en una academia de música donde le estaban haciendo clases de piano, eso me dejaba más que feliz, Edward ya no andaría más en mi casa dando vueltas. Mi pequeña Sofía estaba feliz en su escuela, le estaba yendo de maravilla y ya tenía una amiguita y por fin junto a mi Jake todo iba bien, sabía que había hecho mal al no contarle lo pasado, pero no quería perderlo y si las cosas seguían como estaban jamás volvería a tropezar con esa misma piedra. Hoy en lo particular estaba contenta porque después de un mes quería volver a estar con mi marido y sabía obviamente que él también quería estar conmigo. Lo necesitaba mucho así que le pedí a las niñas que hoy se quedaran a cargo y poder salir con su padre a cenar a fuera aprovechando y que mañana era sábado y él no trabajaba, esperaba que no llegara tan cansado porque necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas con él. Las chicas me habían ayudado a elegir toda la ropa y cuando digo toda, era toooda la ropa, me sonrojé hasta más no poder cuando vi la ropa interior que había sobre la cama, eso no dejaba nada a la imaginación, pero el vestido, el vestido era otra cosa y a mis 36 años mientras me miraba al espejo pude sentirme completamente satisfecha, me veía muy bien, el vestido era corto, muy corto negro con un escote en V con piedrecitas para nada vulgares, de hecho era un vestido hermoso y que sabía dejaría a Jake noqueado al final los tacones eran preciosos y muy altos, debía verme hermosa porque esta era solo nuestra noche.

Llegó papá- gritó Ness mientras se asomaba a la ventana y luego corría al armario para sacar la ropa que ellas había elegido para su padre, harían que se vistiera en su recamara.

Nosotros te avisamos- y me guiñaron el ojo mientras iban saliendo, ya estaba lista pero esperaría mientras me perfumaba porque no me maquillaría solo me había puesto un poco de brillo en los labios. Me senté en la cama solo en una esquinita para no arrugar mi vestido. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que tocaron la puerta y me sorprendió que fuese Jake, me puse en pie como un resorte, vi ojeras en su rostro.

¿Qué pasó?- pero no me respondió, se dedicó a recorrerme completa con la mirada y poco a poco se me comenzó a acercar.

Wow…- no solo se me acercó si no que me rodeo en círculo para mirarme completa- no… lo… puedo… creer…- y me sonrojé furiosamente.

¿Qué?- lo miré a los ojos cuando terminó de escrutarme.

Ahora ya no puedo negarme- y sin más comenzó a devorar mis labios sin sosiego.- quedémonos en casa, te necesito tanto- susurró agitado separándose de mis labios solo un minuto.

¿estas…- me despegué de sus labios un poco-… cansado?- curiosee mirando atentamente sus ojeras.

Un poco pero ahora que te veo así de hermosa… no, no, no, no, no, así de maravillosa, así de perfecta- sonreí alagada.- me cambiaré y estaré listo en un minuto- asentí, se alejó a regañadientes de mi y cuando estaba en la puerta se volteo para mirarme- ¿no quieres quedarte en casa?- negué- ¿para hacerte el amor?- negué otra vez- ¿no te haré cambiar de idea?- negué por tercera vez.

Pero no te preocupes, que luego si haremos el amor- y salió corriendo de la habitación, sonreí mi Jake jamás cambiaría. Volví a retocar mis labios y me fui al baño para estar por fin lista.

**Espero les guste… perdón la ausencia pero YA VOLVIIIIIII…. XD nos leemos lueguito…**


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 14: Sin vergüenza

Bella POV

Los primeros días después de lo que había pasado con Edward me sentía a morir, trataba de ignorar lo que mas podía a Jake porque sabía que si convivíamos más terminaría confesándolo todo y no podía arruinar más las cosas aunque todo sonase muy egoísta. Ya habían pasado 2 semanas y cada noche constantemente había recibido llamadas de Edward que de hecho no estaba contestando, no me había vuelto a contactar con él por mucho que deseara hacerlo, porque no podía mentirme, lo deseaba, añoraba otro día con él en la cama, pero no podía así que corté de momento todo contacto con él, de hecho ya no estaba yendo al gimnasio para no verme tentada otra vez. Era viernes y me aterraba el solo hecho de que Jake no fuese a trabajar, pues hoy era su día libre, eso quería decir que andaría revoloteándome todo rato y sería peor cuando estuviésemos solos ya que los niños debían irse a estudiar.

¿Te ducharas cariño?- preguntó acercándose lentamente en la cama.

Si- siempre que intentaba acercarse me bajaba todo el remordimiento.

¿necesitaras ayuda?- tragué en seco cuando lo sentí tan, pero tan cerca, no me podía hacer la tonta mi cuerpo reaccionaba.

No- me puse en pie al instante ya que podía comenzar a tentarme y no quería volver a estar con Jake si me volvería a acostar con Edward, se que era un estúpido pensamiento porque lo que debería estar haciendo es pensar en nunca más encontrarme con Edward, pero se que era débil y no quería hacerme la santurrona, lo necesitaba.

¿sucede algo Bells?- pero negué velozmente.

Nada- sabía que no lo pasaría por alto pero tal parece que por el momento decidió cambiar de tema.

Hoy me gustaría que fuésemos al gimnasio, hace muchos días que no lo hacemos, tiempo en pareja- y sabía que cuando decía eso era como queriendo arreglar lo que hubiese hecho mal, mi Jake era tan hermoso y yo una imbécil.

Bueno, pero no me siento muy cómoda en el que estamos ¿podríamos cambiarnos?- me miró desconcertado.

Pero quedé con Emmett también- al final tuve que asentir, ya no podía poner más peros, no quería ver aún a Edward pero si así era, pues no tenía nada que hacerle.

Ok, iré a dejar a los niños primero- me duché, vestí con ropa deportiva y me fui a ver a los niños, Ness ayudaba a su hermanita, me sonrió cuando me vio entrar.- ¿practicando?- me senté a su lado y las besé intensamente, luego acaricié su vientre. Las quede mirando y me sentí peor por lo que había pasado.

Te e notado un poco ausente estos últimos días ¿sucede algo?- pero negué.

¿te viene a buscar Alonso hijita?- tomé el cabello de Sofía en una coleta.- Tenemos que ir bajando nosotros entonces porque o si no llegaremos tarde- asintió- te amo mi bebé- y la besé para irme de la manito con mi pequeña y pasar por Tommy y nos montamos finalmente en el auto. Los dejé en la escuelita y el minuto menos deseado llegó, estaba frente al gimnasio, donde tenía mas que claro que Edward iba a estar ahí e incluso con Tanya, de hecho sabía que solo cuando lo viese comenzaría a desearlo sin parar, pero no quería ser tan evidente delante de Jake y salir descubierta, de hecho solo esperaba que mi marido se arrepintiera y nos fuésemos a casa. Entré y saludé a la recepcionista que se alegró de volver a verme, era una muchacha muy bien cuidada físicamente de hecho muchas veces me ofreció su ayuda como profesora, me pidió que no me perdiera tanto y que si quería podía reservar algunas clases para la familia, le sonreí cortésmente. Me sorprendí mucho cuando vi a Jake muy cerca de una pequeña mujer, muy linda e de admitir con un cuerpo proporcionado, pero al lado de todos ella parecía un duendecito por lo pequeñita que era, me acerqué un poco desconcertada por la cercanía de ellos dos, un poco más a un lado mi agonía se hizo realidad Edward no dejaba de mirarme lo que me intimidó por completo pero hice de tripas corazón y me centré completamente en la unión de mi marido con esa mujer que más encima era hermosísima.

¿Jake?- pregunté mirando un poco molesta, sabía que no tenía derecho alguno en tan solo pensar mal, pero no podía controlarme, a pesar de lo maldita que había sido, amaba con todo mi corazón a Jake.- ¿Jake?- lo llamé más fuerte porque sus risotadas habían tapado mi llamado, se separó un poco de ella y me sonrió como si lo más importante fuese yo en este mundo, pero me desconecté por la mirada de Edward.

Mi vida, ven acércate, quiero presentarte a una gran, gran amiga- ni siquiera se me movió una ceja.- ella es Alice, es una amiga muy querida para mi, es traumatóloga y se acaba de unir al equipo en la clínica- ¿una amiga tan querida? ¿Quién mierda era esa tipa? Lo peor es que si no me contestaba luego terminaría yéndome del lugar.

Hola Bella, es realmente emocionante conocerte al fin, nuestras familias se conocen hace tanto era imposible que aún no nos viéramos, pero me estaba especializando en Inglaterra así que por eso estuve tan lejos por tanto tiempo, creo que tu y yo terminaremos siendo grandes amigas…- me tenía mareada de tanto hablar, todo lo había dicho con un solo respiro.

Ok…- alargué la frase mirando a Jake sin entender todavía.

Es hija de Esme- la miré como si tuviese un tercer ojo.

¿Alice Cullen? ¡Oh por dios! que torpe- la abracé cariñosamente, Esme me había hablado mucho de ella y ojala pudiésemos ser amigas, así tendría alguien más con quien salir.

El gusto es mío también- rió tiernamente.

Tu madre me a hablado mucho de ti, creo que ya te conociera- nos quedamos hablando de muchas cosas por un rato junto a Rosalie, quien sonreía mucho y se susurraban cosillas con Emmett.

Esos dos se secretean mucho- le susurré a Jake.

Los amantes son así, se desean a cada segundo, así como yo te deseo a ti- sonreí un poco avergonzada, Edward ya no estaba con nosotros, se había alejado del grupo.

Gracias- susurré.

Esperaba que me dijeses que tu igual me deseabas- rodé los ojos cuando lo vi decepcionado, así que agarré su rostro para acercarlo y devorar sus labios, parece que verlo tan cerca de Alice y no saber que era ella primero me dio muchos celos y mucho miedo de perderlo.

Te amo y te amo muchísimo- sonrió por fin convencido.

Pensé que había hecho algo mal porque estabas tan lejos de mi, pensé… uf… dios pensé tantas cosas, pero por sobre todo que ya no me querías como siempre, veía tus ojos y creí que ya no eras mía…- pero lo besé una vez más para que no siguiera hablando, me partía el corazón haberlo engañado y peor aún que aunque lo sentía no me arrepentía.

Mi amor siempre y aunque pase lo que pase, siempre voy a ser solo tuya, siempre, siempre ¿ok?- asintió mientras me volvía a besar.

Búsquense un dormitorio- sonreí sobre los labios de Jake. Pasamos otro rato sin hacer nada solo parados.

¿Qué se supone esperamos?- Jake se alzó de hombros.

Se supone que Emmett contrató una profesional para que nos guíe a todos en una rutina, lo que encuentro innecesario ya que a todos nos gusta a nuestras maneras- asentí sonriendo.

Hola- saludó una muchacha muy atractiva- soy Damaris y seré su personal hoy, así que espero que estén en condición física porque no seré tan blandita- todos reímos- bueno seré dura con todos excepto con Ross, ella tendrá entrenamiento especial- miramos fijamente a Ross que unió mucho más su cuerpo al de su esposo.

¿Por qué? ¿estás enferma?- era mi amiga hace años y me dolería demasiado que estuviese enferma, pero negó así que me tranquilicé finalmente.- ¿entonces?- no dijo nada, si no que volvió a mirar a Damaris.

Ross tendrá entrenamiento para futuras mamitas- y todos quedamos boquiabiertos mientras ella sonreía en complicidad con su marido.

¡Oh por Dios! NO ME LO PUEDO CREER- Alice se tiró a los brazos de ambos claro que siendo un poco cuidadosa. Pasamos el rato entre besos, abrazos y felicitaciones, pero como lo bueno no dura para siempre mi perdición se hizo presente, Edward volvió a escena y aunque demostrándose desinteresado a mí presencia, a veces me miraba fugazmente. Intenté pasarlo por alto pero me intimidaba tanto que me excusé para poder ir por un refresco, gran error porque me siguió hasta la maquina dispensadora de alimentos.

¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas?- sonrió y también sacó algunas monedas para sacar algún refresco también.

Porque no deseo hablar- me agaché para poder coger lo que había elegido y distraerme tomando un poco.

Ni yo, te llamaba para que nos volviéramos a ver- sonrió presuntuosamente mientras elegía algo que beber también.

Si no te conteste era porque ya no volverá a suceder, así que no vuelvas a hacerlo, me puede traer problemas- me iba a ir, pero me agarró del brazo bruscamente, miré con nervio a mi alrededor para no toparme con mi marido mirando toda la escenita.- ¿Quién mierda te crees?- me miró totalmente serio.

Si no te juntas conmigo ahora en los camarines te juro Isabella que voy donde tu marido y le digo todo lo que te hice aquella noche ¿me oíste?- lo miré sin poder abrir más los ojos de la impresión- y lo que me hiciste- quedé completamente helada, pero en su cara veía que lo estaba diciendo muy, pero muy enserio.

No aquí- estaba desesperada, él debía de entender que no podía hablar ahora.

Aquí Isabella y si no llegas en 5 minutos lo haré- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar- y no estoy bromeando, así que es mejor que vallas- se perdió en el pasillo y fue cuando casi pierdo por completo la respiración, estaba desesperada y tenía claro que Edward no estaba bromeando, así que tenía que pensar en algo para que Jake no quisiera ir conmigo hacia los camarines. Pensé y se me ocurrió aunque una tonta idea, debía intentarlo.

¿Por qué demoraste tanto?- Jake estiró su mano pero negué.

Voy a ir a ducharme- me miró alzando una ceja.

Aún no haces ejercicio o… ¿quieres hacer otro tipo de actividad física?- me miró pícaramente.

No Jake, me llegó mi periodo y creo que me ensucié, así que sabes que en mis primeros días no puedo- me miró completamente serio.

¿no te había llegado ya?- ¡mierda!

Pero me llegó muy poquito, además no puedo controlar mi cuerpo, lo siento- lo miré un poco disgustada.

Bueno, ve, si quieres irte luego me avisas y nos vamos antes ¿OK?- asentí y sin mirar atrás si no hasta que llegué al camarín de mujeres entré casi sin respiración y me encontré a Edward recostado en una banca de metal larga como si no sucediera nada, estaba totalmente despreocupado.

¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza? ¿Cómo mierda te atreves a amenazarme? Me dijiste que jamás le dirías a mi marido lo que había pasado- sonrió burlonamente.

Entonces convénceme para no decirle nada- fui una idiota al pensar que Edward respetaría nuestro secreto, no me haría la inocente pero ahora terminaría chantajeándome.

No me hagas esto- miró nuevamente al techo- por favor- negó.

No te lo hagas tú, yo solo te necesito- me di la vuelta y lentamente le puse pestillo a la puerta, no negaría que quería volver a estar con él, pero no quería que me amenazara, no quería verme obligada- se complaciente y te juro que mi boquita estará completamente cerrada, solo… solo te necesito Bella, jamás había necesitado tanto a alguien como te necesito a ti- y fue como si una llave se hubiese abierto entre mis piernas, porque un río había quedado en mis bragas, Edward me excitaba, pero no quería esto.

Me excitas, no lo negaré y me encantó estar contigo, pero si me amenazas no me tendrás- miré mis manos y fue cuando lo sentí muy, pero muy cerca.

Jamás le diría, no te quiero perder, es solo que estoy desesperado- y sin más comenzó a devorar mis labios sin sosiego- te necesito tanto mi Bella- enrollé mis piernas en su cintura y ya dejé de negarme, lo necesitaba tanto como la primera vez.- hoy necesito que me devores Bella, dime que me harás todo lo que le has hecho a él- asentí sin pensarlo ni un momento.

¿Verdad qué me necesitaste?- susurré jadeante porque sus manos habilidosas se paseaban por todo mi cuerpo.

No sabes como- se sentó nuevamente en la banca y se hecho hacia atrás dejándome sobre su cuerpo, pero me bajé para arrodillarme a su lado.

Dime lo que quieres- susurré mientras paseaba mi mano sobre su sexo ya duro como una roca.

Necesito que tu boca se coma por completo mi pene- tuve que cerrar las piernas porque sus palabras me dejaron completamente excitada- necesito ver como te bebes mi semen- cerré los ojos.

Dios…- susurré tragando en seco, cuando abrí los ojos bajé de inmediato su pantalón y su sexo quedó erguido completamente ante mi cara.

Pruébame Bella, pruébame- y sin más me erguí para devorar por completo su sexo, Edward me empujó tan dentro que sentí que me atragantaba, tragué y se retorció del deseo, así que supe que le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo así que repetí la acción un par de veces más y sin sosiego no me dejaba alejarme, así que comencé a quedarme sin aliento, tosí y cuando salió de mi boca un hilo de semen quedó entre nosotros uniéndonos, el que me adelante para devorar.- mi dios, eres mejor de lo que imaginaba- y volvió a entrar en mi con urgencia y sin dejarme alejar comencé a tragar así que lo sentí más dentro todavía- DIOS- empujó más adentro y casi vomito pero de una manera loquísima estaba más caliente que nunca en toda mi vida, estaba siendo extremadamente rudo, me tiraba el pelo y me follaba tan dentro de la boca que algunas lágrimas salieron pero tuve que bajar mi mano para frotarme el clítoris porque estaba apunto de acabar- baja tu pantalón- intenté alejarme, pero me pescó del cuello y me obligó a abarcarlo más- tu boquita es mía, solo con las manos bájalo- volvió el ritmo constante de sus estocadas, rudas y profundas cuando me bajé el pantalón me tomó de la cintura y me obligó a doblarme un poco donde mi trasero quedó un poco a su vista, con una mano me obligaba a comer su sexo y con la otra entró con un dedo en mi trasero y otro en mi centro. Gruñí y lo sentí a él también, si hubiese podido sonreír lo hubiese hecho al saberme que era yo quien le daba tanto placer. Mientras me follaba a ritmo me dejó sacarlo de mi boca, respiré ávidamente.

Edward…- pero no me dejaba sosiego, así que una vez más entró en mi boca y comenzó a impulsarse para entrar frenéticamente unas cuantas estocadas más, unas lamidas, tragadas y me dejó llena la boca con su sabor, por dios era tan diferente a como sabía Jake.

Toma todo de mi Bella, toma todo mi semen- y sin que lo dijera una vez más lo tragué todo a mi paso, me maraville cuando vi a Edward tan relajado, solo respirando tranquilamente, así que antes de que perdiéramos mucho tiempo me subí sobre sus piernas e hice que me penetrara al instante, no quería más preámbulo, no quería más toqueteos, solo lo quería a él por completo. Cerró los ojos y aferró sus manos a mi cintura.- no me cortarás las llamadas de nuevo ¿verdad?- negué- ¿te volverás a juntar conmigo cuando ambos deseemos?- asentí sonriendo mientras subía y bajaba cabalgándolo a todo ritmo.- eres tan estrecha, jamás me cansaré de follarte- tuve que tapar como pude su boca porque había gritado fuerte, me ayudó a comenzar a moverme, dios me sentía contraída y tan abarcada, tan caliente como nunca en mi vida, Edward era tan sucio, tan brusco y descarado y de una forma completamente loca eso a mi me encantaba.

Me encantas, me fascinas, me encanta tenerte dentro- jadee sorprendida, jamás pensé que le diría una cosa así a otro hombre que no fuese mi esposo, jamás pensé que se lo diría a mi amante, porque desde hoy Edward Cullen se convertiría en mi amante y dios que me encantaba.

Apriétame más, contráete para mi, apriétame- subió sus manos a mis pechos y los comenzó a estrujar sin dar tregua, llegué a retorcerme.

No son de juguete cariño- me quejé porque apretaba como queriendo exprimir un pomelo.

Me gusta así-gruñó casi rechinando los dientes- apretar tus tetas, follar tu coñito hermoso hasta que te duela- empujaba más dentro de mi.

Oh mi dios- sonrió mientras yo echaba completamente la cabeza hacia atrás- oh por dios- me soltó completamente para de una forma despreocupada poner sus manos tras su cabeza.

Dame placer mi hermosa Bella- y sin sosiego comencé a cabalgarlo como si de eso dependiera mi vida entera, solo se sentía el sonido de nuestros cuerpos al chocar con una leve combinación de nuestros fluidos. Sentí que muy luego terminaría llegando al orgasmo y no sabía si a Edward le faltaba mucho o no, solo quería que llegáramos juntos, quería sentirlo derramarse en mi cuando estuviese completamente caliente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me tomó de la cintura y se puso en pie para terminar guiándome hasta la ducha.

No mojes tu cabello, nos pueden descubrir- pero sin hacerme caso se metió a la ducha estampándome contra la pared helada, arquee la espalda.

Luego de devorarte me iré a mi casa sin que nadie me vea- terminó gruñendo y ya luego no dijimos más. Era tan excitante estar en el aire, solo sostenida por sus brazos, entraba tan brusco en mí que me llegaba a doler el contacto con la pared.- tan calida- gruño- tan estrecha para mí- sentí su cuerpo convulsionar y sabía ya estaba por llegar.- no me cansaré de follarte jamás- devoró mis labios de una forma tan sensual que ya no lo pude soportar más, llegué al cielo en sus manos, por dios jamás me había sentido tan liberada, tan extasiada, estaba bien amo completamente a mi marido, pero el polvo con Edward era tan sucio, tan rudo y tan malditamente delicioso que jamás podría tan solo pensar en cansarme de él. Me fue soltando poquito a poquito una pierna aún estando dentro de mi.- ¿te juntarás conmigo verdad?- asentí aun con los ojos cerrados.- ¿amantes?- sonreí, ya no me resistiría más, a fines de cuenta lo hecho, hecho estaba así que lo aprovecharía hasta lo que durara.

Si…- susurré.

Te veré mañana luego de que vallas a dejar a tus hijos a la escuela vete a mi departamento, Jake tiene turno por la mañana yo por la noche ¿ok?- abrí los ojos se notaba completamente liberado, sus ojos estaban casi cerrados.

Ok- me acerqué para besarlo donde terminé pasando mi lengua de una forma poco decorosa.

Me calientas otra vez y por tu bien te pido dejes de hacerlo- sonreí cuando sentí su dura erección revivir dentro de mi otra vez.

Jamás pensé desearte tanto, pero te necesito una vez más- lo alejé un poco para que se saliera de mi interior y primero cerré la llave estaba un poco fría el agua.

Se sensata- me agaché frente a él- puede venir…- pero toda frase fue cortada cuando metí su erección dentro de mi boca otra vez, este hombre sacaba lo peor de mi, era demasiado exquisito para su propio bienestar y su sabor era de las mil maravillas.- me harás perder la cabeza mujer- pero comenzó a marcar sus duras estocadas dentro de mi, una vez más me tenía entre adolorida y completamente excitada, quizás dentro de mi había un lado sadomasoquista que jamás había descubierto sino hasta hoy, porque cuando me arrinconó en la pared para de una forma completamente salvaje y animal hacer que su gran sexo entrara más por mi garganta y casi dejarme completamente sin respiración fue como si una llave su hubiese abierto entre mis piernas, Edward se dio cuenta que como pude intenté meter un dedo dentro de mi para poder liberar ese calor extremado que sentía.- dios- se alejó un poco y fue inevitable hacer arcadas una vez más habíamos quedado unidos por un hilo de semen, me acercó su miembro solo un poco para con la punta de la lengua devorar ese hilito.- ¿te gusta?- asentí- ¿te gusta devorarme?- cual niña obediente asentí frenéticamente- ¿quieres mi semen en tu lengua?- todo este monologo lo acompañaba un frenético vaivén de su mano, se masturbaba frente a mis ojos- ¿lo quieres?- gruño esta vez, quizás estaba por acabar- ¿lo quieres sobre tu lengüita? ¿recién salidito? ¿calentito?- dios, este hombre sería mi perdición asentí una vez más- entonces trabaja para ganártelo- paró todo contacto con su miembro poniendo sus manos tras su espalda así que sonriendo me acerqué y lo devoré una vez más sin sosiego, lo hacia entrar tanto que llegaba a doler y lo sacaba para poder chupar y beber pequeños regalitos que me hacía.

Me encanta tu sabor- susurré en una de esas lamidas- no me tortures más- pasé mi lengua desde sus testículos hasta la punta- dame tu semen- y sonriendo volvió a ser rudo y entrar de un solo golpe lo que más mi boca se lo permitiera, fueron solo un par de estocadas más y sin aviso aun teniéndolo muy dentro comenzó a derramarse, me sentí tan llena que tuve que darle unas palmaditas en la pierna para que comprendiera que me ahogaba, salió de mi y junto a tiempo ya que tosí solo una vez.

Muéstrame- y lo hice, vio su semen reposar sobre mi lengua.- trágalo- y otra vez le obedecí. Me ayudó a ponerme en pie- serás mi completa perdición Isabella Swan, mi completa perdición- abrió otra vez la llave del agua y me ayudó a ducharme.- recuerda que nos juntaremos mañana- asentí.

Ya lo sé no me lo recuerdes más- sonrió- además debo ir o puedes terminar diciéndole a mi esposo- sonreí.

Si me ayuda para tenerte tan sumisa así como hoy, desde luego te seguiré amenazando- me acerqué una vez completamente vestida y lo besé con total necesidad, succioné su lengua y lo oí gruñir.- no me hagas esto, ya no puedes quedarte más aquí- sonreí.

No salgas aún, me iré yo primero- asintió y sin más me dio una nalgada, sonreí.

Te veo mañana gatita- y ya me esperaba como sería si tendríamos casi todo el día para estar juntos. Jake venía dando la vuelta así que cerré rápido

Te venía a buscar, estaba preocupado- sonreí como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Aquí estoy, pero creo que me iré a casa porque estoy cansada- por no decir extasiada.

Me iré contigo- asentí no le llevaría más la contra.- así podemos aprovechar de…- subió las cejas.

Estoy con regla- se alzó de hombros.

Podríamos hacerlo en la ducha- me arrinconó a la pared. Lo besé con gran ahínco, necesitando un poco más de atención. Acaricié su sexo sin ni un pudor.- No tienes vergüenza- susurró con la voz ahogada.

Lo tengo completamente claro- sonreí irónicamente.

**Nos estamos leyendo… RR pliiiiissssss**


End file.
